Maravilloso Desastre
by cerezodarck20
Summary: Cuando Hinata Hyuga piensa que ha enterrado su pasado y está por comenzar una nueva vida se enfrentara a Sasuke Uchiha un rompecorazones, exactamente el chico del que Hinata huye. Que pasara cuando la vida de estos dos se unan, definitivamente un Maravilloso Desastre.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno aquí vengo con esta historia basada en el libro Maravilloso desastre, algunas cosas las cambiare pero en sí, si será igual._

 _Espero les guste :3_

* * *

 ** _Prologo_**

Hinata Hyuga

La chica buena,una joven linda y carismática que ante todos es la chica que no rompe ningún plato no bebe, no se mete en lios. Lo que nadie sabe es que ella tiene un pasado del que huye junto con su amiga Sakura Haruno su gran amiga que le ha ayudado a enterrar ese oscuro pasado.

Cuando llega a la universidad su vida da un cambio cuando conoce a Sasuke Uchiha, un chico lleno de tatuajes, rompecorazones, el tipo de chico del que ella huye.

Sasuke Uchiha

El chico malo, un joven guapo y musculoso su cuerpo lleno de tatuajes, el tipo de chico al que todas la mujeres caerían rendidas. Dedica su vida a luchas para ganar algo de dinero y a amoríos de una noche. En fin el chico más popular de toda la universidad.

Hinata huyendo de Sasuke evitando a toda costa cerca de él y obviamente enamorarse de él, Sasuke intrigado por el rechazo de Hinata, empieza a tener cierta obsesión con ella.

Algo que empieza como un rechazo, que después se convierte en "amistad" y después en ¿algo más?

* * *

 _Bueno esto fue el pequeño Prologo de esta historia ¿Qué les pareció?_

 _Espero mañana subir el primer capitulo_

 _Dejen comentarios y sugerencias._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno como les prometi aqui esta el primer capitulo de esta historia espero lo disfruten_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _(Hinata)_

El lugar estaba a reventar, lleno de gritos de todos los jóvenes y en donde yo no pintaba nada ahí pero aquí estaba rodeada de todos estos tipos que entre tantos solo se podía oír que gritaban números. Me trataba de abrir paso junto a mi amiga entre ese mar de gente.

Guarda bien tu dinero en tu cartera Hina- Me dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Por favor no se separen de mí, que esto se pondrá peor cuando empiece- Grito Naruto mientras nos guiaba hacia otro lado de toda esa gente.

Yo solo seguía a Sakura y a Naruto sin despegar la mirada de toda esa gente cuando un ruido de un megáfono me sobresalto despejando la mirada trate de ver de dónde provenía ese ruido y pude ver a un señor parado en una silla con un fajo de dinero en su mano.

¡Bienvenidos al baño de sangre! Amigos míos, me llamo Orochimaru , yo pongo las reglas y yo doy el alto. Las apuestas se acaban cuando los rivales saltan al ruedo. Nada de tocar a los luchadores, nada de ayudas, no vale cambiar de apuesta, ni invadir el ring. Si la cagán y no siguen las reglas, se van derechitos a la puta calle sin dinero, eso también va para ustedes, jovencitas Así que, chicos, no usen a sus zorritas para hacer trampas.- Dijo el señor eufórico

Se preguntaran en donde estoy, pues en un lugar donde se organizan peleas, donde los tipos se pelean para poder ganar algo de dinero. Vine aquí por Saku ya que se lo había prometido, sé que ella no me pondría en peligro pero estar en un sitio lleno de universitarios borrachos no me daba mucha confianza.

Sakura empezó a salir con Naruto cuando lo conoció en un curso de orientación, solía acompañarlo a las peleas clandestinas que tenían lugar en los diversos sótanos de la Universidad de Konoha . Cada evento se llevaba a cabo en un lugar diferente y se mantenía en secreto hasta una hora antes de la pelea.

Naruto asistía a esas peleas por su primo Sasuke, se decía que Sasuke era invencible y que era el mejor luchador que había visto Orochimaru, Por lo que ganaba de sus peleas le alcanzaba para pagar el alquiler y sus estudios.

Esta noche tenemos a un nuevo adversario el luchador y estrella del equipo universitario de Konoha, ¡Marek Young!

Las ovaciones continuaron y la multitud se emocionó cuándo Marek entró en la sala la multitud silbó, abucheó y se burló del rival. Él daba brincos, sacudía el cuello de un lado a otro; tenía el rostro serio y concentrado. La multitud se calmó con un sordo rugido, y luego me llevé las manos a los oídos cuando la música retumbó por los grandes altavoces al otro extremo de la sala.

Nuestro siguiente adversario no necesita presentación, pero lo presentare de todos modos; ¡Temblad, chicos, y quítense las bragas, señoritas! Con todos ustedes: ¡Sasuke Perro Loco Uchiha!-Grito Orochimaru

La multitud se dispersó para que El perro loco pasara, los gritos no se hicieron esperar de la multitud, Sasuke entro calmado como si nadie lo estuviera esperando al otro lado de la sala para propinarle una paliza. Se puso de frente a su adversario, Marek tenía su rostro serio y concentrado y Sasuke sin embargo tenía un rostro divertido.

Orochimaru hizo sonar el megáfono y supe que la pelea había comenzado, gritos iban y venían y yo perdía mi campo de visión no podía apreciar la pelea así que me fui metiendo entre la gente, recibiendo codazos, choques de la gente y solo para poder ver bien la pelea.

Adónde vas Hinata- Oí que me gritaba Naruto

No veo nada desde aquí- Le grite mientras seguía con mi camino sin esperar respuesta de él.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Marek lanzar un puñetazo a Sasuke se giró y por un momento pensé que solo había evitado el golpe, pero dio una vuelta completa, hasta clavar el codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Marek. La sangre me roció la cara y salpicó la parte superior de mi chaqueta. Marek cayó al suelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y en un instante la sala se quedó en completo silencio.

Orochimaru lanzó un pañuelo de tela escarlata sobre el cuerpo sin fuerzas de Marek y la multitud estalló. El dinero cambió de manos una vez más y las expresiones se dividieron entre la suficiencia y la frustración el vaivén de la gente me zarandeaba. Saku me llamó desde algún punto de la parte de atrás, pero yo estaba hipnotizada por el rastro de color rojo que iba del pecho a la cintura. Unas botas negras y pesadas se pararon frente a mí, desviando mi atención hacia el suelo. Mis ojos volaron hacia arriba: tejanos manchados de sangre, unos abdominales bien cincelados, un torso desnudo, tatuado, empapado de sudor y, finalmente, unos ojos negros. Alguien me empujó, haciendo que Sasuke me tome por el brazo antes de que cayera hacia delante.

Aléjense de ella—exclamó Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido mientras apartaba a cualquiera que se me acercase.

Su expresión seria se fundió en una sonrisa al ver mi ropa y luego me secó la cara con una toalla.

—Lo siento, Paloma.

Orochimaru le dio a Sasuke unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Vamos, Perro Loco tu dinero te espera-Le grito Orochimaru

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos. Ni los míos de él.

(Fin de Hinata)

En ese momento ellos nos sabía lo que les venía el futuro a los dos ni lo que se encuentro iba a provocar en sus vidas.

* * *

Es pero les haya gustado el capitulo

Espero mañana subir el segundo capitulo

Dejen comentarios :3


	3. Chapter 3

_Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo_

 _Recuerden que esta historia es basada en el libro Maravilloso Desastre :3_

 _Lo_ _s personajes no me pertencen_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 _(Hinata)_

Después de que se fuera Sasuke seguido de sus fans, vi como venía hacia mi Sakura con una cara obviamente enojada.

¿En qué pensabas, idiota? — Me gritó Saku, tirándome del brazo.

He venido aquí para ver una pelea, ¿no? —sonreí.

Hinata, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí —me regañó Naruto.

Sakura tampoco —le contesté.

Ella no intenta meterse en el ring —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Vámonos.

Saku me sonrió y me limpió la cara.

Eres un grano en el culo, Hina. Dios, ¡cómo te quiero!- Me dijo Sakura

Me rodeó el cuello con el brazo y nos abrimos paso en dirección a las escaleras y hacia la noche.

Sakura me acompañó hasta mi cuarto y luego se burló de Ana, mi compañera de habitación. Enseguida me quité la chaqueta ensangrentada y la arrojé al cesto de ropa sucia.

Qué asco. ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Ana desde su cama.

Miré a Saku, quien se encogió de hombros y respondió.

Ha sangrado por la nariz. ¿Nunca has visto uno de los famosos sangrados de nariz de Hina? —Ana se puso las gafas y negó con la cabeza—. Seguro que lo harás.

Me guiñó un ojo y luego cerró la puerta tras ella.

Menos de un minuto después, sonó mi móvil. Como de costumbre, Saku me enviaba un SMS a los pocos segundos de habernos despedido.

 _me quedo con Naruto, te veo mañana reina del ring_

Le eché una ojeada a Ana, quien me miraba como si mi nariz fuera a chorrear de un momento a otro.

Era broma —le dije.

Ana asintió con indiferencia y luego bajó la mirada hacia los libros desordenados sobre su colcha.

—Creo que voy a darme una ducha —dije mientras cogía una toalla.

—Avisaré a los medios de comunicación —ironizó Ana, sin levantar la cabeza.

A veces era insoportable pero pues era mi compañera así que que podía hacerle a eso.

oooooooOOOOooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOoo

 _(Sasuke)_

Putos buitres. Pueden esperar durante horas. Días. Por las noches también. Te miran con descaro y eligen las partes que te arrancarán en primer lugar, qué trozos serán los más tiernos, los más sabrosos o qué parte será la más conveniente.

Los buitres son presas fáciles, cuando creen que lo único que deben hacer es tener paciencia, quedarse sentados y esperar a que te mueras, es cuando les golpeas. Es justo entonces cuando los dejas pasmados al demostrarles que te importa un carajo.

Desde joven he procurado siempre vivir de este modo, todos esos enamoradizos que le entregaban el alma a cualquier buscona, aprovechada que les sonreía se equivocaban por completo. Por alguna razón yo era el único que iba a contracorriente. No me costaba dejar mis emociones en la puerta y sustituirlas por la insensibilidad o por la rabia. Dejarte llevar por los sentimientos te vuelve vulnerable. Muchas veces intenté explicarles ese error a mis hermanos, a mis primos o a mis amigos. Nadie hizo caso de mi teoría, porque la vida no era así. Atracción, sexo, encaprichamiento, amor y, luego, el corazón roto. Ese era el orden lógico. Y siempre era ese orden.

Pero no para mí. Ni por asomo. Joder.

Decidí hace mucho tiempo que sería yo quien me alimentaría de los buitres hasta que llegara una paloma. Una auténtica paloma. La clase de espíritu que no corta a nadie, que simplemente anda por el mundo ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, que intenta vivir su vida sin hundir a nadie con sus propias necesidades o costumbres egoístas.

Mientras estaba de pie al lado de la puerta, sacudiendo la ceniza del cigarrillo, recordé de repente a la chica de la chaqueta rosa. La llamé "Paloma" sin pensármelo. En ese momento no fue más que algo estúpido para hacerla sentirse todavía más incómoda de lo que estaba. Su aspecto era inocente, pero yo sabía que solo se trataba de la ropa.

Despejando mis pensamiento me fije en la joven que estaba recostada en el sofá, se suponía que ella ya no debería de estar aquí pero lo deje pasar por esta vez.

Ya me voy Karin- le dije mientras ella se enderezaba y se levantaba del sofá y cogía su bolso y se dirigía hacia la puerta

Mándame un mensaje si te aburres —me dijo sin mirarme.

Se puso las grandes gafas de sol y bajó por las escaleras sin mostrar reacción alguna por mi despedida. Esa indiferencia era exactamente la razón por la que Karin era una de mis pocas citas habituales. No andaba llorando por la falta de compromiso ni montaba escenas. Aceptaba nuestro arreglo tal y como era, y luego seguía con su vida.

Mi Harley relucía bajo el sol de la mañana otoñal esperé a que Karin saliera del aparcamiento y luego bajé al trote las escaleras mientras me subía la cremallera de la chaqueta. Solo faltaba media hora para que empezara la clase de Humanidades al profesor no le importaba que llegara tarde no le veía sentido alguno a matarme por llegar a tiempo.

Espera—me gritaron por detrás.

Naruto estaba en la puerta de nuestro apartamento con el torso desnudo y saltando sobre un pie mientras intentaba ponerse un calcetín en el otro.

¿Esta vez le has dejado a Karin quedarse a dormir?-Me dijo Naruto

No, Naruto Ya sabes que no hago eso-Le dije

¿Entonces ha venido temprano para un polvo mañanero antes de ir a clase? Es un modo curioso de marcar territorio para todo el día- Me dijo el sonriendo

¿Tú crees que es eso?- Le conteste

Todas las demás se quedan con el segundo plato. —Naruto se encogió de hombros—. Es Karin quién sabe, escucha, tengo que llevar a Sakura al campus. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Nos vemos después —le respondí mientras me ponía las gafas de sol—. Puedo llevar a Sakura, si quieres.

Naruto torció el gesto.

—Pues… no hace falta- Dijo con un poco de enfado.

Me subí a la Harley, divertido por la reacción de Naruto, y la puse en marcha. Aunque yo tenía la mala costumbre de seducir a las novias de sus amigos, había una línea que no pensaba cruzar. Sakura era suya y, en cuanto él mostraba que le gustaba una chica, esa chica quedaba fuera de mi radar y no volvía a pensar en ella. Él lo sabía.

Crucé el campus para llegar a la cafetería. Justo antes de abrir la doble puerta metálica, Lexi y Ashley aparecieron delante de mí.

Hola, Sasuke—me saludó Lexi, con una postura perfecta.

Unos pechos con un bronceado perfecto ayudados por la silicona asomaban por debajo de su camiseta rosa. Esos montículos bamboleantes e irresistibles fueron los que me suplicaron que me la tirara, pero una vez era más que suficiente. Su voz me recordaba al sonido del aire que sale lentamente de un globo. Además, la noche siguiente a que yo me la tirara, Nathan Squalor había hecho lo mismo con ella.

Hola, Lex-Le dije

Apagué el cigarrillo y tiré la colilla al cubo antes de pasar a su lado para entrar. No es que estuviera impaciente por echarle mano al muestrario de verduras blandas, carne seca y fruta demasiado madura, es que su voz hacía que los perros aullaran y que los niños miraran a su alrededor buscando qué dibujo animado había cobrado vida.

A pesar de mi desinterés, las dos chicas me siguieron.

Naruto-Le dije a mi primo

Le saludé con un gesto de asentimiento. Estaba sentado con Sakura, riéndose y con gente a su alrededor. La paloma de la pelea se encontraba sentada enfrente de él y se dedicaba a juguetear con la comida con un tenedor de plástico. Oír mi voz le llamó la atención. Noté que sus grandes ojos me seguían hasta el final de la mesa, donde dejé caer la bandeja.

OooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOO

 _(Hinata)_

Al día siguiente, Naruto y Saku comieron conmigo yo tenía toda la intención de sentarme sola, pero, a medida que los estudiantes empezaron a llenar la cafetería, tanto los compañeros de fraternidad de Naruto como los del equipo de fútbol ocuparon las sillas a mi alrededor.

Naruto—llamó una voz de paso.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza; Sakura y yo nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Sasuke mientras tomaba asiento al final de la mesa. Dos exuberantes rubias de bote con camisetas lo seguían. Una de ellas se sentó en el regazo de Sasuke, mientras que la otra se sentó junto a él y aprovechó para toquetearle la camisa.

Me están entrando ganas de vomitar —murmuró Saku

La rubia del regazo de Sasuke se volvió hacia ella.

Te he oído, guarra- Le dijo a Saku

Sakura agarró su bocadillo, lo lanzó al otro lado de la mesa y estuvo a punto de alcanzar la cara de la chica. Antes de que esta pudiera decir una palabra más, Sasuke relajó las rodillas y la mandó directa al suelo.

¡Ay! —chilló ella, levantando la mirada hacia Sasuke.

Saku es amiga mía. Tendrás que buscarte otro regazo, Lex.-Le dijo con cierta molestia Sasuke

¡Sasuke! —gimió la chica mientras se ponía de pie.

Sasuke volvió su atención al plato, ignorándola. Ella miró a su hermana y resopló, luego las dos se fueron cogidas de la mano. Como si nada hubiese pasado, Sasuke le guiñó el ojo a Saku y tomo otro bocado.

Cuando la mesa se despejó, Sakura, Naruto y yo nos quedamos a hablar sobre los planes para el fin de semana. Sasuke se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo en la cabecera de nuestra mesa.

¿Qué? —preguntó Naruto en voz alta, llevándose una mano al oído.

Traté de ignorarlo todo lo que pude, pero, cuando levanté la mirada, Sasuke tenía los ojos clavados en mí.

—Ya la conoces, Sasuke ¿Te acuerdas de la mejor amiga de Sakura? Estaba con nosotros anoche —dijo Naruto.

Sasuke me sonrió con la que supuse que debía de ser su sonrisa más encantadora. Rezumaba sexo y rebeldía con su pelo corto y negro y los brazos tatuados, y yo puse los ojos en blanco frente a su intento de seducción.

Definitivamente él era la clase del chico que no buscaba, ni me quisiera acercar a él.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo

En unos cuantos dias subire el otro

Diganme que les parece la Historia

Dejen comentarios :3


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola aqui les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia espero les guste_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen._

 _La historia es una adaptacion del libro Maravilloso Desastre_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3**_

 _(Hinata)_

¿Desde cuándo tienes una mejor amiga, Saku ? -preguntó Sasuke.

Desde tercero de secundaria —contestó ella, apretando los labios mientras sonreía hacia mí.

¿No te acuerdas,Sasuke? Le estropeaste la chaqueta- Dijo Naruto

Sasuke sonrió.

Estropeo mucha ropa- Contesto Sasuke

Asqueroso —murmuré.

Sasuke giró la silla vacía a mi lado y se sentó, apoyando los brazos delante.

Así que tú eres Paloma, ¿eh?- Medijo

No —dije bruscamente—, tengo un nombre.

El modo en que me dirigía a él parecía divertirlo, y eso solo hizo que me enfadara más.

¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es? —preguntó.

Lo ignoré y di un mordisco al último trozo de manzana que me quedaba.

Entonces te llamas Paloma —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Miré a Sakura y luego me volví hacia Sasuke .

—Oye, estoy tratando de comer-Le dije

Sasuke respondió al desafío que le había lanzado poniéndose más cómodo.

—Me llamo Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

(Sasuke)

Estaba seguro de que no la conocía de antes, pero había algo en su cara que me recordaba otra cosa de la que no era capaz de acordarme.

Tenía el pelo de una actriz porno y el rostro de un ángel, con unos ojos grises y almendrados de una belleza excepcional. Fue entonces cuando lo vi: detrás de esa belleza y de esa inocencia falsa había algo más, algo frío y calculador. Incluso cuando sonrió vi el pecado tan metido en su alma que ninguna clase de abrigo podría ocultarlo. Esos ojos flotaban sobre una nariz diminuta y unos rasgos dulces. Para cualquier otra persona, era pura e ingenua, pero esa chica ocultaba algo. Yo lo sabía porque albergaba ese mismo pecado desde pequeño. La diferencia era que ella lo mantenía encerrado en lo más profundo de su fuero interno y que yo dejaba al mío salir de la jaula con cierta regularidad.

Después de los primeros sesenta segundos en presencia de Hinata Hyuga, me di cuenta de dos cosas: no hablaba mucho y, cuando lo hacía, era un poco cabrona. No sé…, fue algo que me gustó. Mostraba una fachada para mantener a los cabrones como yo alejados de ella, pero eso hizo que aumentara mi determinación de conseguirla.

Puso los ojos en blanco por tercera o cuarta vez. La estaba irritando y eso me parecía bastante divertido. Las chicas no me solían mirar con un asco tan evidente, ni siquiera cuando las llevaba hasta la puerta.

¿Tienes un tic?-Le dije

¿Un qué?-Me respondio ella.

—Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de dar vueltas-Dije con algo de burla

Si las miradas pudiesen matar, yo habría acabado desangrado en el suelo. No pude evitar echarme a reír. Era una listilla malhablada. Me gustaba más a cada momento.

Me acerqué a su cara.

Aunque lo cierto es que tienes unos ojos alucinantes. A ver… ¿De qué color son? ¿Grises?-Le dije

Agachó de inmediato la cabeza y dejó que el cabello le cubriera la cara. Un punto para mí. La había hecho sentirse incómoda y eso significaba algo.

(Hinata)

Bajé la mirada al plato, dejando que los largos mechones de mi pelo color negroazulado formaran una cortina entre nosotros. No me gustaba cómo me hacía sentir al estar tan cerca. No quería ser como todas esas chicas de Konoha que se ponían coloradas en su presencia. No quería que, de ninguna manera, tuviera ese efecto sobre mí.

Ni lo sueñes, Sasuke. Es como si fuera mi hermana —le advirtió Sakura.

Cariño —dijo Naruto—, acabas de decirle que no lo haga. Ahora no va a parar.

No eres su tipo —continuó ella, ignorando a su novio.

Sasuke fingió estar ofendido.

¡Soy el tipo de todas!-Dijo con una sonrisa Sasuke

Miré hacia él y sonreí.

¡Ah! Una sonrisa. Al final, no seré un cabrón—dijo guiñando un ojo—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Paloma.

(Sasuke)

Sakura me interrumpió y me hizo un gesto para que me apartara. No podía culparla por ello. Había visto el desfile interminable de chicas que entraban y salían del apartamento. No había querido cabrear a Sakura, pero no parecía enfadada. Más bien, divertida.

No eres su tipo —me dijo Sakura.

Abrí la boca de par en par para seguirle el juego.

¡Soy el tipo de todas!-Le respondi

La paloma me miró y sonrió. Una sensación cálida me recorrió todo el cuerpo, probablemente el deseo enloquecido de tumbar a esa chica en mi sofá. Era diferente y era original.

—¡Ah! Una sonrisa. —Me pareció impropio llamar a aquello simplemente una sonrisa, como si no fuera la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás, pero no quise joder todo justo cuando acababa de tomar la delantera—. Al final, no seré un cabrón. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Paloma.

Me levanté y rodeé la mesa para poder hablarle al oído a Sakura.

Anda, ayúdame, por favor. Te prometo que seré bueno-Le dije

Una patata frita me dio de lleno en la cara.

¡Aparta los labios de la oreja de mi chica, Sasuke! —me gritó Naruto.

Retrocedí de espaldas con las manos en alto para resaltar la expresión más inocente que logré poner en mi cara.

¡Solo estoy estableciendo contacto!-Le respondi con una sonrisa

Todavía caminé unos cuantos pasos de espalda hacia la entrada, donde vi un pequeño grupo de chicas. Abrí la puerta y atravesaron la entrada como una manada de búfalos antes de que pudiera salir.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve un desafío. Lo curioso era que no intentaba follármela. Me molestaba que pensara que yo era un mierda más, pero me preocupaba más que eso me importara. En cualquier caso, lo cierto era que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me encontraba con alguien impredecible. Esta Paloma era totalmente diferente de las demás chicas que había conocido y tenía que saber el motivo.

(Hinata)

Vi como Sasuke se acerco a Sakura le dijo algo en el oído pero fue interrumpido por Naruto, que le reclamaba por acercarse a su chica y que Sasuke se fuera. Sakura se echó a reír.

Oh, no. Estás en apuros, Hina-Me dijo Sakura un poco burlona

¿Qué te ha dicho? —pregunté, desconfiada.

Quiere que la lleves a casa, ¿verdad? —dijo Naruto.

Sakura asintió y él negó con la cabeza.

Eres una chica inteligente, Hina . Ahora bien, si caes en su puto juego y acabas cabreándote con él, no la pagues conmigo o con Sakura ¿vale?-Me dijo Naruto un tanto serio.

Sonreí.

A mí no me pasará, Naruto. ¿Acaso me has tomado por uno de esos clones de Barbie?-Le dije para que se calmara un poco

No, a ella no le va a pasar —le aseguró Sakura, tocándole el brazo.

No sería la primera vez, Saku. ¿Sabes cuántas veces me ha jodido las cosas por acostarse con la mejor amiga de alguien? De pronto salir conmigo es un conflicto de intereses, ¡porque sería confraternizar con el enemigo! Te lo advierto, Hina—dijo mirándome—, no le pidas a Saku que deje de verme porque te hayas enredado con Sasuke y que este te haya hecho algo. Date por avisada.

No hacía falta, pero te lo agradezco —dije.

Intenté tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa, pero su pesimismo era el resultado de años de decepciones causadas por las jugarretas de Sasuke.

Sakura se despidió de mi con la mano y se fue con Naruto, mientras yo me encaminaba a la clase de la tarde. Entrecerré los ojos ante el resplandor del sol y agarré las correas de mi mochila. Konoha era exactamente lo que yo esperaba; desde las aulas más pequeñas hasta las caras desconocidas. Para mí era un nuevo comienzo; finalmente podía ir caminando a algún sitio sin tener que aguantar los susurros de quienes lo sabían todo, o creían saberlo, sobre mi pasado. Era igual que los demás estudiantes de primero que se iban a clase con los ojos bien abiertos y ansiosos por aprender; nada de miradas, rumores, lástima o reprobación. Solo la impresión que yo quería causar.

(Sasuke)

La clase de estaba llena. Subí de dos en dos los escalones que llevaban hasta mi asiento y luego me rocé con todas las piernas desnudas que había a lo largo de mi fila.

Hice un gesto de asentimiento.

—Señoritas.-Dije

Suspiraron y gimieron al unísono.

Buitres. A la mitad de ellas ya me las había tirado el primer año de carrera y las demás ya habían pasado por mi sofá antes de las vacaciones de otoño. Excepto la chica del extremo de la fila. Sophia me lanzó una sonrisa retorcida. Su cara parecía haber sufrido un incendio que alguien hubiera intentado apagar con un tenedor. Se había acostado con unos cuantos hermanos de mi fraternidad. Conocía la lista de sus parejas y su falta de preocupación respecto a la seguridad, así que la consideraba un riesgo innecesario, aunque yo normalmente tuviera cuidado.

Se apoyó en los codos para tener un mejor contacto visual y noté disgustado que estaba a punto de estremecerme, pero logré contenerme.

(No. No merece la pena ni de lejos.)

La morena que estaba delante de mí se volvió y parpadeó varias veces.

Hola, Sasuke. Me han contado que hay una fiesta de parejas en Sig Tau.

No —respondí de inmediato.

Hizo un puchero con la boca.

Pero… cuando me lo dijiste creía que querías ir-Me dijo

Solté una risa.

Estaba de broma. No es lo mismo-Le conteste

La rubia que estaba a mi lado se inclinó hacia delante y le dijo.

Todo el mundo sabe que Sasuke no va a fiestas de parejas. La estás cagando, Chrissy.

Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y a ti quién te ha preguntado? —le replicó Chrissy con el ceño fruncido.

Las dos se pusieron a discutir y en ese momento vi que Hinata entraba corriendo. Prácticamente se lanzó sobre uno de los asientos de la primera fila antes de que sonara el timbre.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarme por qué lo hacía, agarré mis papeles, me metí el bolígrafo en la boca y bajé trotando los peldaños para acabar sentándome a su lado.

La expresión de la cara de Hinata fue más allá de la simple sorpresa y, por alguna razón que no fui capaz de explicarme, hizo que la adrenalina me recorriera todo el cuerpo, igual que cuando estaba a punto de empezar una pelea.

—Bien. Puedes tomar apuntes por mí.

Estaba completamente disgustada y eso me agradó todavía más. La mayoría de las chicas me aburrían a más no poder, pero Hinata era intrigante. Incluso entretenida. No la perturbaba, al menos no de un modo positivo. Daba la impresión de que mi sola presencia le provocaba ganas de vomitar y, curiosamente, eso me pareció un desafío.

Me entraron ganas de averiguar si de verdad me odiaba o si solo trataba de hacerse la dura.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado este capitulo_

 _Yo creo que mañana subire otro capitulo y contestare los comentarios que me han dejado._

 _Dejen muchos comentarios, que eso me alegra mucho xD_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola aqui les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia espero les guste_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen._

 _La historia es una adaptacion del libro Maravilloso Desastre_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4**_

(Hinata)

Dejé la mochila en el suelo y me derrumbé en la silla antes de agacharme para sacar mi portátil del bolso. Cuando me incorporé para dejarlo en la mesa, Sasuke se sentó a la mesa de al lado.

Bien. Puedes tomar apuntes por mí —dijo Sasuke

Mordió el boli que llevaba en la boca y lució su mejor sonrisa.

Lo miré con desprecio.

Ni siquiera estás en esta clase-Le dije

Cómo que no. Suelo sentarme allí, al fondo —dijo, y señaló con la cabeza la fila de arriba. Un pequeño grupo de chicas me miraba fijamente y vi una silla vacía en medio.

No voy a tomar apuntes por ti —aclaré mientras encendía el portátil.

Sasuke se inclinó de tal manera que podía sentir su aliento sobre mi mejilla.

—Lo siento… ¿He dicho algo que te ofenda? —Suspiré y negué con la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿qué problema tienes?

Mantuve la voz baja.

No voy a acostarme contigo. Deberías dejarlo ya-Le respondi

Una sonrisa cruzó lentamente su cara antes de hablar.

No te he pedido que te acostaras conmigo. —Se quedó pensando, mirando fijamente al techo—. ¿Verdad?

No soy un clon de Barbie o una de tus groupies de allí —le dije mientras echaba un vistazo a las chicas de atrás—. No me impresionas con tus tatuajes, tus encantos o tu indiferencia estudiada. ¿Por qué no dejas ya tus numeritos?

De acuerdo, Paloma. —Era totalmente inmune a mis cortes—. ¿Por qué no te vienes con Sakura esta noche?

Me reí de su petición, pero él se acercó más.

No intento pillar cacho contigo, solo quiero pasar el rato-Me dijo

—¿Pillar cacho? ¿Cómo consigues acostarte con alguien si le hablas de esta manera?

Sasuke se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ven y ya está. Ni siquiera flirtearé contigo, te lo prometo.

Me lo pensaré.

(Sasuke)

Procuré no sonreír demasiado para no delatarme. No iba a entregarse como los buitres que había dejado arriba. Me giré un poco y vi que todas miraban fijamente la nuca de Hinata. Lo sabían tan bien como yo. Hinata era distinta e iba a tener que esforzarme. Por una vez.

Tres garabatos para unos posibles tatuajes y dos docenas de cajas en tres dimensiones después, y se acabó la clase. Salí al pasillo antes de que nadie pudiera detenerme. Lo hice a buena velocidad, pero, de alguna manera, Hinata ya estaba fuera, unos seis metros por delante de mí.

Joder. Estaba intentando darme esquinazo. Apreté el paso hasta que estuve a su altura.

-¿Te lo has pensado ya?

-¡Sasuke! —me saludó una chica que jugueteaba con su cabello.

Hinata siguió caminando y me dejó escuchando el barboteo irritante de la chica.

—Perdona, eh…

—Heather.

—Perdona, Heather, pero…, pero tengo que irme.

Me abrazó y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de librarme de sus brazos y seguir caminando mientras me preguntaba quién era Heather.

Pero antes de que me diera tiempo a acordarme, vi las largas piernas bronceadas de Hinata. Me puse un Marlboro en los labios y corrí para llegar junto a ella.

—¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí… Te lo estabas pensando.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Has decidido si vas a venir?

—Si te digo que sí, ¿dejarás de seguirme?

Fingí pensármelo y luego asentí.

—Vale.

—Entonces iré.

Y una mierda. No era una chica tan fácil.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta noche. Iré esta noche.

Me paré de golpe. Estaba tramando algo. No había previsto que pudiera pasar a la ofensiva.

—Genial —respondí para ocultar mi sorpresa—. Nos vemos luego, Palomita.

(Hinata)

Doblé la esquina y me encontré a Sakura de pie con Kiba, fuera de nuestro dormitorio. Los tres habíamos acabado en la misma mesa en la sesión de orientación para los estudiantes de primer año. No era excesivamente alto, pero aun así superaba mi metro sesenta y pico. Tenía unos ojos redondos que compensaban sus rasgos finos, y normalmente llevaba el pelo desordenado.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha? Por Dios,Hina , ¿desde cuándo te aventuras por aguas tan peligrosas? —dijo Kibacon mirada de desaprobación.

Sakura se sacó el chicle de la boca formando un largo hilo.

—Si intentas ahuyentarlo solo vas a empeorar las cosas. No está acostumbrado a eso.

—¿Y qué me sugieres que haga? ¿Acostarme con él?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Ahorraría tiempo.

—Le he dicho que iría a su casa esta noche.

Kiba y Sakura intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Qué?

—Me prometió que dejaría de darme la lata si decía que sí. Tú estarás en su casa esta noche, ¿no?-Le dije a Sakura

—Pues sí —dijo Sakura—. ¿De verdad vas a venir?

Sonreí, y los dejé para entrar en los dormitorios, preguntándome si Sasuke haría honor a su promesa de no flirtear conmigo. No era difícil calarlo; o bien me veía como un reto o como lo suficientemente poco atractiva como para ser una buena amiga. No estaba segura de qué opción me molestaba más.

(Sasuke)

Se marchó sin mirar atrás, sin verse afectada en lo más mínimo por nuestra conversación. Desapareció detrás de otros estudiantes que se dirigían a clase.

Me acerqué a Naruto y a Sakura cuando se entremezclaron con la corriente de estudiantes que recorría el camino principal. Ella se echó a reír y miró embelesada a Naruto mientras este parloteaba conmigo. Sakura no era un buitre. Estaba buena, sí, pero podía charlar contigo sin acabar cada frase con un ¿vale? y a veces era muy divertida. Lo que más me gustaba de ella era que no apareció por el apartamento durante varias semanas después de su primera cita con Naruto y que, incluso después de ver juntos acurrucados una película en el apartamento, ella se iba a dormir a la habitación de su residencia de estudiantes.

Pero tenía la sensación de que el periodo de prueba que Naruto debía superar antes de tirársela estaba a punto de terminar.

—Hola,Sakura. —La saludé con un gesto del mentón.

—¿Cómo te va,Sasuke? —me contestó.

Me mostró una sonrisa amistosa, pero miró de inmediato a Naruto. Mi amigo tenía suerte. No había muchas chicas como ella.

—Me quedo aquí —nos dijo Sakura señalando hacia su residencia, que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Abrazó a Naruto a la altura del cuello y le besó. Él la agarró por las caderas y se la acercó al cuerpo antes de soltarla.

Sakura se despidió de nosotros con la mano antes de reunirse con Kiba en la puerta principal.

—Te estás quedando pillado, ¿verdad? —le pregunté a Naruto al mismo tiempo que le daba un puñetazo flojo en el hombro.

Me empujó.

—No es asunto tuyo, capullo.

—¿Tiene hermana?

—Es hija única. Y, de paso, deja en paz a sus amigas,Sasuke. Lo digo en serio.

No habría hecho falta que Naruto dijera eso último. Sus ojos eran una pantalla luminosa donde se veía lo que pensaba y lo que sentía en la mayoría de las ocasiones, y estaba claro que lo decía en serio. Quizás incluso con un poco de desesperación. No se estaba quedando pillado. Se había enamorado.

—Te refieres a Hina.

Frunció el ceño.

—Me refiero a cualquiera de sus amigas. Mantente alejado de ellas.

—¡Primo! —le dije y le rodeé el cuello con un brazo—. ¿Es que estás enamorado? ¡Vas a hacer que se me salten las lágrimas!

—Cállate —me gruñó—. Prométeme que dejarás en paz a sus amigas.

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—No te prometo nada.

(Hinata)

Cuatro horas después, Sakura llamó a mi puerta para llevarme a casa de Naruto y Sasuke. Cuando salí al pasillo, no se contuvo.

—¡Puf, Hina! ¡Pareces una vagabunda!

—Bien —dije, sonriendo por mi conjunto.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en la parte superior de la cabeza en un moño descuidado. Me había quitado el maquillaje y me había puesto unas gafas de montura negra rectangular. Llevaba una camiseta raída y pantalones de chándal, y andaba con un par de chanclas. Unas horas antes se me había ocurrido que lo mejor, en cualquier caso, era ir lo menos atractiva posible. Si todo iba según lo previsto, las ansias de Sasuke se calmarían al instante y dejaría a un lado su ridícula persistencia. Si buscaba ser mi colega, seguiría siendo demasiado joven para dejarse ver conmigo.

Sakura bajó la ventanilla y escupió el chicle.

—Está tan claro lo que haces… ¿Por qué no te revuelcas directamente en mierda de perro para completar tu vestimenta?

—No intento impresionar a nadie —dije.

—Obviamente.

Nos detuvimos en el aparcamiento del complejo de apartamentos de Naruto, y seguí a Sakura hasta las escaleras. Naruto abrió la puerta y se rio cuando entré.

¿Qué te ha pasado?-Me dijo Naruto

Intenta estar poco impresionante —dijo Sakura.

Sakura siguió a Naruto a su habitación. La puerta se cerró y me quedé sola; me sentía fuera de lugar. Me acomodé en el sillón reclinable que estaba más cerca de la puerta y me quité las chanclas.

Estéticamente, su apartamento era más agradable que el típico piso de solteros. En las paredes estaban colgados los predecibles pósteres de mujeres medio desnudas y letreros de calles robados, pero estaba limpio, los muebles eran nuevos y no olía ni a cerveza putrefacta ni a ropa sucia. Esperando a que apareciera Sasuke que no tardo mucho.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo

Dejen comentarios


	6. Chapter 6

_Aqui otro capitulo de esta historia, me tarde mucho en subirlo perdon u.u_

 _La historia es la adaptacion del libro Maravilloso Desastre_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen ;)_

* * *

Capítulo 5

(Sasuke)

¿Qué haces? —me preguntó Naruto.

Mi compañero estaba en mitad de la habitación, con un par de zapatillas de deporte en una mano y unos calzoncillos sucios en la otra.

Pues… limpiar —le contesté mientras metía vasos de chupito en el lavavajillas.

Eso ya lo veo. Pero… ¿por qué?-Me dijo

Sonreí, pero de espaldas a Naruto. Me iba a odiar.

Espero visita-Le conteste

¿De quién?-Me respondió

Paloma-Dije sin mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacía me iba a ir peor

¿Eh?-Me grito

Hinata. He invitado a Hinata, Naruto-Le respondí mientras lo veía

Tío, ¡no! ¡No! No me jodas, tío. Por favor, no- Me empezó a decir desesperado

Me di la vuelta y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.

Lo he intentado, Naruto. De verdad. Pero no sé… —Me encogí de hombros—. Tiene algo. No he podido contenerme.

Naruto movió la mandíbula enfurecido y luego se fue a su habitación dando grandes zancadas. Cerró de un portazo.

Para esta Paloma… Haría falta más que una publicidad engañosa para llevármela al sofá. En esta fase, la estrategia era avanzar paso a paso. Si solo me concentraba en el resultado final, probablemente la cagaría.

Estaba en mi cuarto recogiendo la ropa sucia cuando oí que abrían la puerta. Naruto solía estar atento a la llegada del coche de Sakura para abrirle la puerta antes de que subiera.

Era un blando.

Los murmullos y el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Naruto al cerrarse fueron la señal que esperaba. Fui a la sala de estar y allí estaba sentada, con sus gafas, el cabello recogido en un moño alto y vestida con algo que parecía un pijama. No me habría sorprendido que llevara meses guardado en el fondo del cesto de la ropa sucia.

Me costó trabajo no echarme a reír. En mi casa jamás había entrado una mujer vestida de ese modo. Mi puerta había visto faldas vaqueras, vestidos de fiesta, hasta un vestido de tubo bajo el que se transparentaba la tanga de un bikini, pero nunca pijamas.

Su aspecto me aclaró de inmediato por qué había aceptado venir. Iba a intentar que me diera asco para que la dejara tranquila. Habría funcionado si no hubiera estado tremendamente atractiva incluso así, pero tenía una piel perfecta, y la falta de maquillaje y la montura de sus gafas resaltaban todavía más el color de sus ojos.

Ya iba siendo hora de que aparecieras —le dije al mismo tiempo que me tiraba en el sofá.

Al principio parecía muy orgullosa de su idea, pero cuando seguimos hablando y no mostré reacción alguna, le quedó claro que su plan había fallado. Cuanto menos sonreía ella, más tenía que esforzarme yo por no sonreír de oreja a oreja. Era muy divertida. No podía evitar darme cuenta de eso.

(Hinata)

Ya iba siendo hora de que aparecieras —dijo Sasuke, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

Sonreí, me subí las gafas sobre la nariz y esperé a que él se burlara de mi aspecto.

Sakura tenía que acabar un trabajo-Le conteste

—Hablando de trabajos, ¿has empezado ya el de Historia? —Mi pelo enmarañado ni siquiera le hizo pestañear, y fruncí el ceño por su reacción.

—¿Tú sí?

—Lo he acabado esta tarde.

—No hay que entregarlo hasta el miércoles que viene —dije, sorprendida-Supongo que yo lo dejo todo para el último momento —admití, encogiéndome de hombros—Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, no tienes más que decírmelo.

Esperé a que se riera o diera alguna señal de que estaba bromeando, pero lo decía con sinceridad.

Levanté una ceja.

Tengo un sobresaliente en esa asignatura —dijo él, un poco ofendido por mi incredulidad.

Tiene sobresalientes en todas sus asignaturas. Es un puñetero genio. Lo odio —dijo Naruto, mientras conducía a Sakura al salón de la mano.

Observé a Sasuke con una expresión de duda y levantó las cejas.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que un tío cubierto de tatuajes y que pega puñetazos para ganarse la vida no puede sacar buenas notas? No estoy en la universidad porque no tenga nada mejor que hacer.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes que pelear? ¿Por qué no intentaste pedir una beca? —pregunté.

—Lo hice, y me concedieron la mitad de la matrícula, pero hay libros, gastos diarios y tengo que pagar la otra mitad en algún momento. Lo digo en serio, Paloma. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, no tienes más que pedírmelo.

—No necesito que me ayudes

—¿Y no puedes encontrar otro modo de ganarte la vida? Menos, no sé, ¿sádico?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Es una forma fácil de ganarse la vida

—No diría que encajar golpes en la cara sea fácil.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te preocupas por mí? —preguntó, parpadeando por la sorpresa.

Torcí el gesto y él se rio.

—No me alcanzan muy a menudo. Si intentan pegarme, me muevo. No es tan difícil.

Solté una carcajada.

¿Quién eres? ¿Karate Kid? ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear?-Le dije

Naruto y Sakura se miraron y agacharon la cabeza. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que había metido la pata.

Sasuke no parecía afectado.

Mi padre tenía problemas con la bebida y mal carácter, y además mis tres hermanos mayores llevaban el gen cabrón- Me respondió

¡Oh! —Me ardían las orejas.

—No te avergüences, Paloma. Papá dejó de beber y mis hermanos crecieron.

No me avergüenzo —Dije

Me gusta el estilo natural que llevas hoy. Las chicas no suelen aparecer así por aquí-Me dijo

Me obligaste a venir. Y además no pretendía impresionarte —dije, molesta porque mi plan hubiera fallado.

Puso su sonrisa de niño pequeño, y aumenté mi enfado en un grado con la esperanza de disimular mi incomodidad. No sabía cómo se sentían la mayoría de las chicas con él, pero había visto cómo se comportaban. Yo estaba experimentando una sensación más cercana a la náusea y a la desorientación que al enamoramiento tonto, y cuanto más intentaba él hacerme sonreír, más incómoda me sentía yo.

Ya estoy impresionado. Normalmente no tengo que suplicar a las chicas que vengan a mi apartamento-Me dijo sonriendo

Claro —dije, torciendo el gesto por el asco.

Era el peor tipo de petulante. No solo era descaradamente consciente de su atractivo, sino que estaba tan acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le lanzaran al cuello que mi comportamiento distante le resultaba refrescante en lugar de un insulto.

(Sasuke)

Después de esto Sakura sugirió que viéramos un rato la tele. Lo último que yo quería era estar en la misma habitación que Hinata sin poder hablarle. Me puse en pie.

Justo ahora pensaba salir a cenar. ¿Tienes hambre, Paloma?-Le dije a Hinata

Ya he comido-Me dijo sin mirarme

Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

No, qué va- Hinata el volteo a ver con una mirada asesina. Yo solo sonreí.

Ah…, es verdad, olvidaba que te has zampado una… ¿pizza?, antes de irnos-Dijo Sakura viendo Hinata.

Desde luego supe que lo que habían dicho esas dos era pura mentira, y que Hinata solo lo dijo para no ir conmigo, eso me frustro un poco.

Abrí la puerta y me esforcé por hablar en tono desenfadado. Jamás me había sentido tan impaciente por estar a solas con una chica y menos si no iba a haber sexo con ella.

Vamos. Tienes que estar hambrienta-Le dije

¿Adónde vas?-Me respondió

Adonde tú quieras. Podemos ir a una pizzería-Le respondí con una sonrisa

Se miró los pantalones de chándal que llevaba puestos.

La verdad es que no voy vestida apropiadamente-Dijo con la cabeza gacha

Hinata no tenía ni idea de lo guapa que estaba. Eso la hacía todavía más atractiva.

Estás bien. Vámonos, me muero de hambre-Le respondí dándome la vuelta.

Pude pensar de nuevo con claridad cuando se sentó detrás de mí en la Harley. Las rodillas de Hinata se apretaron contra mis las sensaciones extrañas que me provocaba me desconcertaban. No me gustaban, pero también me recordaban que estaba cerca, así que era tan tranquilizador como perturbador. Puede que Hinata fuera una paloma, pero no era más que otra chica. No hacía falta que me pusiera de los nervios.

Además, había algo debajo de esa fachada de niña buena. Le había causado repulsión nada más verme porque alguien como yo le había hecho daño. Por fin había encontrado una chica que era lo bastante interesante como para querer conocerla, pero alguien parecido a mí ya le había hecho daño.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado._

 _Perdon por tardarme tanto en subirlo, pero desanime un poco y no sabia si seguir con la historia u.u_

 _Pero aqui estoy de nuevo :)_

 _Dejen comentarios que eso me hace feliz xD_

 _Espero en un rato mas subir otro capitulo_


	7. Chapter 7

_Aqui les dejos este capitulo espero les guste_

 _Es una adaptacion del libro Maravilloso Desastre_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 6**_

(Hinata)

Sasuke eligió una mesa con bancos en la esquina, lejos de los grupos de estudiantes y familias, y después pidió dos cervezas. Eché un vistazo al local: observé a los padres obligar a sus hijos a comer y esquivé las inquisitivas miradas de los estudiantes de Konoha.

¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —pregunté mordazmente.

Sasuke apoyó los codos en la mesa y clavó sus ojos negros en los míos.

Y bien, ¿cuál es tu historia, Paloma? ¿Odias a los hombres en general, o solo a mí?-Me dijo

Creo que solo a ti —gruñí.

Soltó una carcajada: mi mal humor le divertía.

No consigo acabar de entenderte. Eres la primera chica a la que le he dado asco antes de acostarse conmigo. No te aturullas cuando hablas conmigo ni intentas atraer mi atención-Contesto

No es ningún tipo de treta. Simplemente no me gustas-Le conteste

No estarías aquí si no te gustara-Me respondió con una sonrisa

Mi entrecejo se relajó involuntariamente y suspiré.

No he dicho que seas mala persona. Simplemente no me gusta que saquen conclusiones de cómo soy por el mero hecho de tener vagina-Le dije

Centré mi atención en los granos de sal que había sobre la mesa hasta que oí que Sasuke se atragantaba.

Abrió los ojos como platos y se agitó con carcajadas que parecían aullidos.

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me estás matando! Ya está. Tenemos que ser amigos. Y no acepto un no por respuesta-Me dijo todavía riéndose

No me importa que seamos amigos, pero eso no implica que tengas que intentar meterte en mis bragas cada cinco segundos-Le aclare

No vas a acostarte conmigo. Lo pillo. —Intenté no sonreír, pero fracasé. Se le iluminó la mirada—. Tienes mi palabra. Ni siquiera pensaré en tus bragas…, a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Hinqué los codos en la mesa y apoyé mi peso en ellos.

Y eso no pasará, así que podemos ser amigos-Le dije con una sonrisa

Una sonrisa traviesa afiló sus rasgos mientras se acercaba un poco más.

Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé-Me dijo sonriendo

Bueno, ¿y cuál es tu historia? —pregunté—. ¿Siempre has sido Sasuke Perro Loco Uchiha, o te bautizaron así cuando llegaste aquí?

No. Adam empezó con eso después de mi primera pelea-Contesto

Sus respuestas cortas comenzaban a fastidiarme.

¿Ya está? ¿No vas a contarme nada más sobre ti?-Le respondí un tanto fastidiada

¿Qué quieres saber?-Me contesto

—Lo normal. De dónde eres, qué quieres ser cuando seas mayor…, cosas así.

—He nacido aquí y aquí me he criado. Y estoy especializándome en justicia criminal.

Con un suspiro, desenvolvió los cubiertos y los puso al lado de su plato. Miró por encima del hombro, con la mandíbula tensa. A dos mesas de distancia, el equipo de fútbol de Eastern estalló en carcajadas, y Sasuke pareció molestarse por el objeto de sus risas.

No pareces el tipo de chico que se especializa en derecho penal-Le dije

Juntó las cejas, repentinamente centrado en nuestra conversación.

¿Por qué?-Me pregunto

Repasé los tatuajes que le cubrían el brazo.

—Diré simplemente que no te pega lo de derecho penal.

—No me meto en problemas… la mayor parte del tiempo. Papá era bastante estricto.

— ¿Y tu madre?

—Murió cuando yo era niño —comentó, con total naturalidad.

—Lo… lo siento —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Su respuesta me pilló desprevenida. Rechazó mi simpatía.

—No la recuerdo. Mis hermanos sí, pero yo solo tenía tres años cuando murió.

—Cuatro hermanos, ¿eh? ¿Cómo los distinguías?

—Los distinguía según quién golpeaba más fuerte, que resultó coincidir con el orden de sus edades. Madara, Shisui, Sai y después Itachi. Aprendí de ellos la mitad de lo que hago en el Círculo. Itachi era el más pequeño de ellos, pero también el más rápido. Ahora es el único que podría darme un puñetazo.

¿Y todos llevan tatuajes?-Pregunte

Sí, menos Madara. Trabaja como ejecutivo.

¿Y tu padre? ¿Dónde está?-Le dije

—Anda por aquí —dijo él.

(Sasuke)

Hinata me empezó a hacerme preguntas hablar de mí y, sobre todo, de mi pasado no era algo que me agradara. Le contesté con unas cuantas respuestas vagas y lo dejé así, pero en ese momento oí a uno de los del equipo de fútbol hacer un chiste. No me habría importado si no fuera porque llevaba un rato temiendo que Hinata se diera cuenta de por qué se estaban riendo. Bueno, no es cierto. Me habría cabreado aunque ella no hubiera estado.

Siguió preguntándome sobre mi familia y mis estudios mientras yo me esforzaba por no levantarme de un salto y abalanzarme sobre ellos como si fuera una estampida de un solo hombre. A medida que me enfurecía más y más, concentrarme en la conversación me resultó cada vez más difícil.

¿De qué se ríen? —preguntó finalmente Hinata señalando con un gesto a la ruidosa mesa. Negué con la cabeza—. Dímelo —insistió.

Apreté los labios. Si se marchaba, probablemente no se me presentaría otra oportunidad y esos capullos tendrían algo más de lo que reírse.

Me miró expectante.

A la mierda.

—Se están riendo de que te haya traído a comer… antes. No suele ser… mi rollo.

— ¿Antes?

Se quedó helada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir aquello. Se sentía avergonzada de estar conmigo.

Apreté los labios y fruncí el ceño a la espera de que estallara la tormenta.

Sus hombros se desplomaron.

—Me temía que se estuvieran riendo de verte con una chica vestida así…, y resulta que piensan que me voy a acostar contigo.

Un momento. ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué más da cómo vayas vestida y que me vean contigo?

Las mejillas se le encendieron y bajó la mirada a la mesa.

— ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

Suspiré. Estaba preocupada por mí. Pensaba que se estaban riendo de mí por cómo iba vestida. Después de todo, la paloma no era tan dura. Decidí hacerle otra pregunta antes de que se lo pensara mejor.

¿Vienes de otro lado?-Le pregunte

No, soy de Wichita. Igual que Sakura-Me respondió

— ¿Y cómo acabaste aquí, si vivías en Kansas?

—Simplemente tuvimos que escaparnos.

— ¿De qué?

—De mis padres.

Estaba huyendo. La noche que nos conocimos tuve la sensación de que el abrigo y las perlas que llevaba puestas no eran más que una fachada. Pero ¿para esconder qué? Se irritaba rápidamente con las preguntas personales, pero antes de que pudiera cambiar de tema, Kyle, del equipo de fútbol, volvió a abrir la boca.

—Tío, se supone que tienes que tirarte a la tía, no pillar una tía tirada.

No pude contenerme más. No solo me faltaban al respeto a mí, también estaban ofendiendo a Hinata. Me puse en pie, di unos cuantos pasos y de inmediato comenzaron a empujarse los unos a los otros para salir por la puerta. Una docena de pies y piernas tropezaron y trastabillaron.

Noté que la mirada de Hinata se me clavaba en la nuca, lo que me hizo recuperar la calma. Volví a sentarme a la mesa. Alzó una ceja y la frustración y la rabia que sentía desaparecieron de inmediato.

Por qué elegiste Eastern-Pregunte

Probablemente lo mejor era fingir que aquel pequeño espectáculo no había sucedido.

Es difícil de explicar —me contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que me pareció que era una buena opción.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo ni de por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero había algo en el hecho de estar allí sentado con ella a la mesa que me producía una extraña sensación de calma. Incluso en mitad de un ataque de rabia.

Le sonreí y abrí el menú.

—Sé a qué te refieres.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, fue corto pero espero al rato subir otro ya lo estoy terminando ;)

Dejen comentarios 3


	8. Chapter 8

_Aqui les traigo este capitulo despues de tanto tiempo u.u_

 _Espero les agrade, este es el capitulo mas largo que he subido y asi ya los estare haciendo :3_

 _La historia es una adaptacion del libro Maravilloso Desastre_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen ;)_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 7**_

(Hinata)

Caras familiares ocupaban los asientos de nuestra mesa favorita para comer. Junto a mí se sentaban Sakura, a un lado, y Kiba, al otro, y los restantes sitios fueron ocupados por Naruto y sus hermanos de Sigma Tau.

Hola, Deidara —dijo Naruto, saludando al hombre que estaba sentado delante de mí. Sus ojos azules contrastaban con la gorra blanca del equipo de fútbol de Konoha que llevaba calada en la frente

-Estás sentado en mi silla, Deidara.

Deidara se dio la vuelta y vio a Sasuke de pie detrás de él, y entonces me miró, sorprendido.

Oh, ¿es una de tus chicas, Sasuke?- Le pregunto Deidara

Desde luego que no —dije, negando con la cabeza

Deidara miró a Sasuke, que lo observaba fijamente con expectación. Deidara se encogió de hombros y se llevó la bandeja al extremo de la mesa.

Sasuke me sonrió cuando se acomodó en el asiento.

— ¿Qué hay, Paloma?

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su bandeja. La misteriosa comida de su bandeja parecía hecha de cera.

Sasuke se rio y tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua.

—Las señoras de la cafetería me dan miedo. No estoy por la labor de criticar sus habilidades culinarias.

No me pasaron desapercibidas las miradas inquisitivas de las demás personas sentadas a la mesa. El comportamiento de Sasuke les picaba la curiosidad, y yo me contuve para no sonreír por ser la única chica junto a la que insistía en sentarse.

—Uf…, después de comer tenemos el examen de Biología —gruñó Sakura.

— ¿Has estudiado? —pregunté.

—Dios, no. Me pasé la noche intentando convencer a mi novio de que no ibas a acostarte con Sasuke.

Los jugadores de fútbol que estaban sentados al extremo de nuestra mesa detuvieron sus risas detestables para escuchar mejor, de manera que llamaron la atención de los demás estudiantes. Miré a Sakura, pero parecía ajena a toda responsabilidad y dio un toquecito a Naruto con el hombro.

—Dios, Naruto. Sí que lo llevas mal, ¿no? —preguntó Sasuke, lanzando un sobrecito de kétchup a su primo.

Naruto no respondió, pero yo sonreí a Sasuke, encantada por la diversión. Sakura le frotó la espalda.

—Ya se le pasará. Simplemente necesita un tiempo para creerse que Hina podrá resistirse a tus encantos.

No he intentado encandilarla —dijo Sasuke, con aire de ofensa—. Es mi amiga.

Miré a Naruto.

—Te lo dije. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Naruto finalmente me miró a los ojos y, al ver mi expresión de sinceridad, se le iluminó un poco la mirada.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Has estudiado? —me preguntó Sasuke.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Por mucho tiempo que dedique a estudiar, estoy perdida con la Biología. Simplemente parece que no me entra en la cabeza.

Sasuke se levantó.

—Vamos.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos a por tus apuntes. Te ayudaré a estudiar.

—Sasuke…

—Levanta el culo, Paloma. Vas a reprobar ese examen.

Al pasar tiré a Sakura de una de sus largas trenzas.

—Nos vemos en clase, Saku.

Sonrió.

—Te guardaré un asiento. Voy a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

Sasuke me siguió a mi habitación, y yo saqué mi guía de estudio, mientras él habría mi libro. Me interrogó implacablemente y después me aclaró unas cuantas cosas que no entendía. Tal y como él se explicaba, los conceptos pasaron de confusos a obvios.

Casi nos dio tiempo a completar una segunda ronda de la guía de estudio cuando llegué a mi clase.

Patéales el culo —dijo sonriendo, mientras me entregaba los apuntes, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

—Hola, Sasuke. —Me volví y vi a un hombre alto, de pelo rojo, que sonreía a Sasuke mientras iba a la clase.

¿Qué hay, Gaara? —asintió Sasuke.

Los ojos de Gaara se iluminaron un poco cuando me miró y sonrió.

—Hola, Hinata.

—Hola —respondí, sorprendida de que supiera mi nombre.

Lo había visto en clase, pero nunca nos habíamos presentado.

Sasuke siguió hasta su asiento, bromeando con quienes se sentaron a su lado.

— ¿Quién es ese? —pregunté.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, pero la piel de alrededor de sus ojos parecía más tensa que antes.

—Es Gaara Sabaku No, uno de mis hermanos de Sig Tau.

— ¿Estás en una hermandad? —pregunté, vacilante.

—En Sigma Tau, la misma que Naruto. Pensé que lo sabías —dijo, mirando por encima de mí a Parker.

—Bueno…, es que no pareces el tipo de chico que está en una hermandad —dije, observando los tatuajes en sus antebrazos.

Sasuke volvió a centrar su atención en mí y sonrió.

—Mi padre es un antiguo miembro, y todos mis hermanos son Sig Tau. Es una tradición familiar.

— ¿Y esperan que jures fidelidad a la hermandad? —pregunté, escéptica.

—En realidad, no. Son buenos tipos —dijo él, hojeando mis papeles—. Será mejor que te vayas ya a clase.

—Gracias por ayudarme —dije, dándole un golpecito con el codo.

Llegó Sakura y la seguí hasta nuestros asientos.

— ¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó ella.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es un buen tutor.

— ¿Solo un tutor?

—También es un buen amigo.

Pareció decepcionada, y yo me reí por la expresión de frustración de su cara. Siempre había sido uno de los sueños de Sakura a que saliéramos con dos chicos que fueran amigos y compañeros de habitación-guion-primos; para ella, era como si nos tocara el gordo. Quería que compartiéramos habitación cuando decidió venir conmigo a Konoha, pero yo veté su idea con la esperanza de ampliar un poco mi horizonte. Cuando dejó de hacer pucheros por mi decisión, focalizó sus esfuerzos en encontrar a un amigo de Naruto quien presentarme.

El examen acabó resultándome un paseo, y fui a sentarme a los escalones del exterior del edificio para esperar a Sakura. Cuando bajó repentinamente hasta mi lado, con cara de derrota, esperé a que hablara.

¡Me ha ido fatal! —gritó ella.

—Deberías estudiar con nosotros. Sasuke lo explica realmente bien.

Sakura soltó un lamento y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

— ¡No me has ayudado nada! ¿No podrías haber hecho algún gesto con la cabeza por cortesía o algo?

Le rodeé el cuello con el brazo y la acompañé hasta nuestra residencia.

(Sasuke)

Era bien sabido que me había portado como una mierda con todas las chicas con las que había tenido una conversación a solas que tuvieran más de dieciséis años. Lo había hecho desde que tenía quince años. Puede que lo que pasara fuera el cuento típico, chico malo que se enamora de chica buena, pero Hinata no era ninguna princesita. Ocultaba algo. Quizás eso era lo que nos unía: lo que ella quiera que hubiera dejado atrás.

Entré en el aparcamiento y me bajé de la moto.

De repente, me puse de muy mal humor y al entrar en casa cerré de un portazo. Me senté en el sofá y me cabreé todavía más cuando no encontré el mando a distancia.

Un trozo de plástico negro aterrizó a mi lado cuando Naruto pasó a mi lado para sentarse en el sillón reclinable. Cogí el mando y apunté hacia la tele para encenderla.

¿Por qué te llevas el mando a tu cuarto? Siempre tienes que acabar trayéndolo —le bufé.

—No sé, tío. Es por costumbre. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No lo sé —gruñí. Encendí la tele, pero le quité el volumen—Hinata Hyuga.

Alzó las cejas.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Se me ha metido entre ceja y ceja. Creo que necesito tirármela ya de una vez.

—No es que no aprecie que no me jodas la vida con esa contención tuya recién descubierta, pero nunca has necesitado que te dé permiso… A no ser… que por fin te importe alguien de verdad.

—No seas capullo.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Hina te importa. Supongo que solo hacía falta que apareciera una chica que se resistiera durante más de veinticuatro horas a acostarse contigo.

—Laura me hizo esperar una semana.

—Pero Hinata no te da ni la hora, ¿verdad?

—Solo quiere que seamos amigos. Supongo que tengo suerte de que no me trate como un leproso.

Tras un silencio incómodo, Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes miedo.

— ¿De qué? —le pregunté con una sonrisa retorcida.

—Del rechazo. Después de todo, resulta que Perro Loco es como todos los demás.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Naruto, sabes que ese apodo me revienta.

Naruto volvió a sonreír.

—Lo sé. Casi tanto como te revienta sentirte de ese modo ahora mismo.

—No haces que me sienta mejor.

—Así que te gusta y tienes miedo. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Nada. Es una putada que por fin haya encontrado una chica con la que merece la pena estar y que sea demasiado buena para mí.

Naruto intentó contener la risa. Era irritante que le divirtiera tanto mi problema. Naruto se limitó a sonreír antes de hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que ella tome esa decisión?

—Porque me importa lo suficiente como para querer tomar esa decisión por ella.

Naruto se desperezó y luego se levantó. Sus pies descalzos no hicieron ningún ruido sobre la alfombra.

— ¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Sí. Bebamos por la amistad.

—Entonces, ¿vas a seguir viéndote con ella? ¿Por qué? A mí eso me suena a tortura.

Pensé en ello durante unos segundos. Sí que sonaba a tortura, pero era mejor que verla desde lejos.

—No quiero que acabe conmigo… ni con ningún otro capullo.

—Quieres decir con nadie que no seas tú. Tío, estás chalado.

—Tráeme la puta cerveza y cállate.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, él sabía cuándo debía callarse.

(Hinata)

Durante la semana siguiente, Sasuke me ayudó con mi ensayo de Historia y me hizo de tutor en Biología. Fuimos juntos a ver la lista de notas yo era la tercera estudiante con mejor nota.

— ¡El tercer puesto de la clase! ¡Bien hecho, Paloma! —dijo él, abrazándome.

Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y orgullo, y di un paso atrás presa de un repentino sentimiento de incomodidad.

—Gracias, Sasuke. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti —dije, tirando de su camiseta.

Me miró por encima del hombro y empezó a avanzar entre la multitud que había detrás de nosotros.

— ¡Abrir paso! ¡Muévanse, gente! Hacer sitio para el cerebro horriblemente desfigurado y enorme de esta pobre mujer. ¡Es una supergenio!

Me reí al ver las expresiones de diversión y curiosidad de mis compañeros.

Conforme pasaron los días, tuvimos que sortear los persistentes rumores acerca de que teníamos una relación. La reputación de Sasuke ayudó a acallar el rumor. Nunca había sabido estar con una sola chica más de una noche, así que cuanto más nos veían juntos, mejor entendía la gente nuestra relación platónica como lo que era. Ahora bien, ni siquiera las constantes preguntas sobre nuestro vínculo hicieron disminuir la atención que Sasuke recibía de sus compañeras.

Siguió sentándose a mi lado en Historia y almorzando conmigo. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que me había equivocado con él, e incluso llegué a defender a Sasuke de quienes no lo conocían tan bien como yo.

En la cafetería, Sasuke dejó un cartón de zumo de naranja delante de mí.

—No era necesario que te molestaras. Iba a coger uno —dije, mientras me quitaba la chaqueta.

—Bueno, pues ya no tienes que hacerlo —comentó él, con un hoyuelo ligeramente marcado en su mejilla izquierda.

Deidara resopló.

— ¿Te has convertido en su criado, Sasuke? ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Abanicarla con una hoja de palmera?

Sasuke lo fulminó con una mirada asesina, y yo salté en su defensa.

¡No le hables así! —dije, frunciendo el ceño.

La expresión de Sasuke era una mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud.

—Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Una chica acaba de defenderme —dijo al tiempo que se levantaba.

Antes de irse con su bandeja, echó una nueva mirada de aviso a Deidara, y entonces salió a reunirse con un pequeño grupo de fumadores que estaban de pie en el exterior del edificio.

Intenté no mirarlo mientras se reía y hablaba. Todas las chicas del grupo competían sutilmente por ponerse a su lado, y Sakura me dio un codazo en las costillas cuando se dio cuenta de que mi atención estaba en otro sitio.

— ¿Qué miras, Hina?

—Nada, no estoy mirando nada.

Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y meneó la cabeza.

—Se les ve tanto el plumero… Mira a la pelirroja. Se han pasado los dedos por el pelo tantas veces como ha pestañeado. Me pregunto si Sasuke se cansará alguna vez de eso.

Naruto asintió.

—Sí que lo hace. Todo el mundo piensa que es un imbécil, pero si supieran toda la paciencia que tiene con cada chica que cree que puede domarlo… No puede ir a ninguna parte sin que anden fastidiándolo. Créanme; es mucho más educado de lo que lo sería yo.

Sasuke se estaba acabando el cigarrillo en el exterior de la cafetería cuando pasé por su lado.

—Espera, Paloma. Te acompaño.

—No tienes que acompañarme a todas las clases, Sasuke. Sé llegar sola.

Sasuke se distrajo rápidamente con una chica de pelo largo y negro, con minifalda, que pasó a su lado y le sonrió. La siguió con la mirada y asintió a la chica, a la vez que tiraba al suelo el cigarrillo.

—Luego te veo, Paloma.

—Sí —dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras él corría junto a la chica.

El asiento de Sasuke permaneció vacío durante la clase y me descubrí a mí misma algo molesta con él porque me hubiera dejado por una chica a la que ni siquiera conocía.

Miré el reloj y apreté el paso.

— ¿Hinata?

Gaara corrió por el césped para alcanzarme.

—Me parece que todavía no nos hemos presentado oficialmente —dijo tendiéndome la mano-Gaara Sabaku No.

Le estreché la mano y sonreí.

-Hinata Hyuga.

—Estaba detrás de ti cuando viste la nota del examen de Biología. Felicidades —prosiguió con una sonrisa y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gracias. Sasuke me ayudó, si no habría estado al final de esa lista, créeme.

—Oh, son…

—Amigos.

Gaara asintió y sonrió.

— ¿Te ha dicho que hay una fiesta en la fraternidad este fin de semana?

—Básicamente hablamos de Biología y comida.

Gaara se rio.

—Eso suena mucho a Sasuke.

Gaara me miró a la cara con sus enormes ojos verdes.

—Deberías venir. Será divertido.

—Lo comentaré con Sakura. No creo que tengamos ningún plan.

— ¿Sois una especie de pack de dos?

—Hicimos un pacto este verano. Nada de ir a fiestas solas.

—Inteligente —asintió en señal de aprobación.

—Conoció a Naruto en Orientación, así que, en realidad, tampoco he tenido que ir con ella a todas partes. Esta será la primera vez que necesite pedírselo, así que estoy segura de que vendrá encantada.

Me encogí intimidada. No solo balbuceaba, sino que había dejado claro que no solían invitarme a ir a fiestas.

—Genial, nos vemos allí —dijo él.

Se despidió con su sonrisa perfecta, propia de un modelo, con su mandíbula cuadrada y se dio media vuelta para seguir andando por el campus.

Observé cómo se alejaba: alto, bien afeitado, con una camisa ajustada de rayas finas y pantalones vaqueros su pelo rojo como fuego

Me mordí el labio, halagada por su invitación.

—Bueno, este va más a tu ritmo —me dijoKiba al oído.

—Es mono, ¿verdad? —pregunté, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

—Pues sí, oye. Si te mola la posición del misionero, sí.

— ¡Kiba! —grité, dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

— ¿Tienes los apuntes de Sherri?

—Sí —dije, mientras los sacaba del bolso.

Se encendió un cigarrillo, lo sostuvo entre los labios y hojeó los papeles.

—Increíblemente brillante —dijo él, mientras repasaba las páginas. Las dobló, se las guardó en el bolsillo y después dio otra calada—. Te viene muy bien que las calderas de Morgan estén estropeadas. Necesitarás una ducha fría después de la mirada lujuriosa que te ha echado ese grandullón.

— ¿La residencia no tiene agua caliente? —lamenté.

—Exactamente —dijo Kiba, echándose la mochila al hombro—. Me largo a Álgebra. Dile a Saku que no se olvide de mí este fin de semana.

—Se lo diré —farfullé, levantando la mirada hacia los antiguos muros de ladrillo de nuestra residencia.

Fui corriendo a mi habitación, empujé la puerta para entrar y dejé caer la mochila en el suelo.

—No tenemos agua caliente —murmuró Ana desde su escritorio.

—Eso he oído.

Mi móvil vibró y lo desbloqueé. Había recibido un mensaje de Sakura en el que maldecía las calderas. Un momento después, oí una llamada en la puerta.

Sakura entró y se desplomó en mi cama, con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Te puedes creer esta mierda? Con todo lo que estamos pagando y ni siquiera podemos darnos una ducha caliente.

Ana suspiró.

—Deja de lloriquear. ¿Por qué no te quedas con tu novio y ya está? ¿No has estado haciéndolo ya de todos modos?

Sakura lanzó una mirada asesina a Ana.

—Buena idea, Ana. El hecho de que seas una zorra total resulta útil a veces.

Ana no apartó la mirada de la pantalla de su ordenador, sin inmutarse por la pulla.

Sakura sacó su teléfono móvil y tecleó un mensaje con una precisión y una velocidad sorprendentes. Su móvil trinó y ella me sonrió.

—Nos quedaremos con Naruto y Sasuke hasta que arreglen las calderas.

— ¿Qué? ¡Desde luego que no! —grité.

— ¿Cómo? Por supuesto que sí. No tiene sentido que te quedes tirada aquí, congelándote en la ducha cuando Sasuke y Naruto tienen dos baños en su casa.

—A mí no me ha invitado nadie.

—Te he invitado yo. Naruto ya me ha dicho que le parecía bien. Puedes dormir en el sofá… si Sasuke no lo usa.

— ¿Y si lo utiliza?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, puedes dormir en la cama de Sasuke.

— ¡Ni en sueños!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No seas cría, Hina. Sois amigos, ¿no? Si no ha intentado nada a estas alturas, no creo que lo haga ya.

Sus palabras me cerraron el pico. Sasuke había estado rondándome de un modo o de otro todas las noches durante algunas semanas. Me había sentido tan ocupada asegurándome de que todo el mundo supiera que éramos amigos que no se me había ocurrido que realmente solo se mostraba interesado en mi amistad. No estaba segura de por qué, pero me sentí insultada.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, en unas horas subire otro_

 _Dejen muchos comentarios ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Espero les agrade  
_

 _La historia es una adaptacion del libro Maravilloso Desastre_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen ;)_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 8_**

(Sasuke)

Que Hinata me rechazara y que pasara de mi me hacía enfadarme demasiado, cuando le dije que si la acompañaba a clases y me rechazo eso me escoció. Ni siquiera me miró cuando lo dijo. Fue algo completamente despectivo.

En ese momento, una chica con una falda corta y unas piernas kilométricas pasó a mi lado. El largo cabello negro brillante le bailaba a lo largo de la espalda con cada paso. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta: tenía que dejarlo. Acostarme con cualquier tía buena era lo que mejor se me daba y Hinata solo quería ser mi amiga. Tenía pensado hacer lo correcto y mantener nuestra relación en su estado platónico, pero si no hacía algo drástico, ese plan se perdería en mitad del embrollo de pensamientos contrapuestos y sentimientos enfrentados que se arremolinaban en mi fuero interno.

Había llegado el momento de trazar una línea. No me merecía a Hinata, así que ¿qué sentido tenía todo aquello?

Así que fui con la pelinegra y le propuse un rato divertido en mi departamento, así era como tenía que ser así era yo, estar obsesionado con una chica que ni siquiera me presta atención no me llevaría a nada bueno. Lo mejor era seguir como era antes de que Hinata Hyuga se presentara en mi vida.

La adicta al sexo estaba en el cuarto de baño, vistiéndose y arreglándose. No dijo mucho después de que acabáramos, así que pensé en conseguir su número de teléfono para incluirla en la muy corta lista de chicas, como Karin, que no necesitaban una relación para disfrutar del sexo, con quienes merecía la pena repetir.

Sonó el teléfono de Naruto. Fue el sonido de un beso, así que debía de ser Sakura. Ella le había cambiado el sonido de aviso de los mensajes y Naruto se había quedado encantado. Me alegraba verlos juntos, pero también me daban ganas de vomitar a veces.

Estaba sentado en el sofá buscando un canal en la televisión mientras esperaba que saliera la chica para poder mandarla a casa, cuando me di cuenta de que Naruto estaba correteando por todo el apartamento. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Será mejor que recojas tu mierda. Sakura viene para aquí con Hinata.

Eso me espabiló.

— ¿Hinata?

—Sí. La caldera del Morgan Hall se ha vuelto a estropear.

— ¿Y?

—Que vienen a quedarse unos cuantos días.

— ¿Las dos? ¿Hinata se va a quedar aquí? ¿En nuestro apartamento?

—Sí, capullo, presta atención a lo que te digo. Estarán aquí dentro de diez minutos. Y con equipaje.

—Ni de coña.

Naruto se detuvo en seco y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Levanta el culo y ayúdame, y saca tu basura —me dijo señalando al cuarto de baño.

— ¡Joder! —exclamé a la vez que me ponía de pie de un salto.

Por fin lo entendí. Si Sakura se cabreaba porque había una desconocida en el piso cuando llegara con Hinata, eso dejaría en mal lugar a Naruto. Si Hinata no quería quedarse por eso, él tendría un problema… y yo también.

Me centré en la puerta del cuarto de baño. El grifo llevaba abierto desde que había entrado. No sabía si estaba cagando o estaba duchándose. No iba a poder echarla del apartamento antes de que llegaran las chicas. Sería peor que me pillaran intentando sacarla a rastras, así que, en lugar de eso, decidí cambiar las sábanas de la cama y arreglarlo todo un poco.

— ¿Dónde va a dormir Hinata? —le pregunté mirando al sofá.

No pensaba permitir que durmiera sobre catorce meses de fluidos corporales.

—No lo sé. ¿En el sillón reclinable?

—Y una mierda, idiota. —Me rasqué la cabeza—. Supongo que tendrá que dormir en mi cama.

Naruto lanzó un aullido hilarante y sus risotadas se oyeron por lo menos hasta dos manzanas de distancia. Se dobló sobre sí mismo y se agarró las rodillas, con la cara enrojecida.

— ¿Qué?

Se incorporó y me señaló moviendo un dedo y la cabeza hacia mí. Se reía tanto que no podía hablar, así que se puso a limpiar mientras se estremecía de arriba abajo por las carcajadas.

Once minutos después, Naruto cruzó corriendo la sala de estar hacia la puerta principal. Bajó las escaleras y luego no se oyó nada más. El grifo del baño se cerró por fin y todo se quedó en silencio.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, oí abrirse la puerta de entrada de golpe y a Naruto quejarse:

— ¡Joder, cariño! ¡Tú maleta pesa diez kilos más que la de Hinata!

Salí al pasillo y vi a mi última conquista salir del cuarto de baño. Se quedó paralizada, miró a Hinata y a Sakura y terminó de abrocharse los dos últimos botones de la blusa. No se había arreglado allí dentro. Todavía tenía toda la cara cubierta de maquillaje. «Pero ¿qué coño…?

Durante unos momentos me quedé completamente distraído pensando: Supongo que no era una chica sin complicaciones como había pensado unos instantes atrás, lo que hacía que la visita sorpresa de Hinata y Sakura fuera más que bienvenida. Aunque yo todavía estuviera en calzoncillos cortos.

—Hola —las saludó a ambas.

Luego miró el equipaje y la sorpresa se convirtió en una confusión absoluta.

Sakura miró fijamente a Naruto, quien levantó las manos de inmediato.

— ¡Está con Sasuke!

En ese momento aparecí en escena. Giré la esquina del pasillo y bostecé al mismo tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—La gente a la que esperaba está aquí. Será mejor que te vayas.

Ella pareció relajarse un poco y me sonrió. Me abrazó y me besó en el cuello. Una hora antes, sus labios eran suaves y tibios. Delante de Hinata, los sentí como dos panecillos muy calientes rodeados de alambre de espino.

—Te dejaré mi número sobre la encimera.

—Eh…, no te molestes —le dije con una despreocupación ensayada.

— ¿Cómo? —exclamó a la vez que se echaba atrás.

En sus ojos brilló la rabia del rechazo y me miró buscando que mi intención fuera otra cosa que lo que le había dicho. Confundirla con una posible follamiga me resultó inquietante. Solía tener mejor criterio para juzgar a las mujeres.

— ¡Siempre lo mismo! —Exclamó Sakura mientras miraba fijamente a la chica—. ¿Cómo puede ser que te sorprenda? ¡Es Sasuke Uchiha, joder! ¡Es famoso precisamente por eso, pero las chicas siempre se sorprenden!

.

La chica entrecerró los ojos, encendidos por la rabia y la vergüenza, y luego salió a toda prisa. Agarró el bolso sin disminuir el paso.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo y noté que Naruto estaba tenso. Esas situaciones le incomodaban. Por otra parte, yo tenía una fierecilla a la que domar, así que entré en la cocina y abrí la nevera como si no hubiera pasado nada. El brillo casi llameante de su mirada anunciaba una furia que jamás había visto, no solo porque jamás me había encontrado con una mujer que no me quisiera servir su culo en bandeja de plata, sino porque tampoco me había quedado para prestar atención a sus rabietas.

(Hinata)

Después de la escena anterior Sakura meneó la cabeza y reanudó su camino por el pasillo. Naruto la siguió, arqueando el cuerpo para compensar el peso de la maleta que arrastraba.

Me derrumbé sobre el sillón abatible y suspiré, mientras me preguntaba si estaba loca por haber accedido a ir allí. No había tenido en cuenta que el apartamento de Naruto era una puerta giratoria para barbies tontas.

Sasuke estaba de pie detrás de la encimera donde desayunaban, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sonriendo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Paloma? ¿Has tenido un día duro?

—No, estoy profundamente asqueada.

— ¿Conmigo? —Sonreía.

Debería haberme imaginado que esa conversación se esperaba, aunque eso solo me hizo sentirme menos dispuesta a contenerme.

—Sí, contigo. ¿Cómo puedes usar a alguien así y tratarla de ese modo?

— ¿Cómo la he tratado? Me ha ofrecido su número, y yo lo he rechazado.

Se me abrió la boca de par en par por su falta de remordimientos.

— ¿Te acuestas con ella pero no quieres su número?

Sasuke se apoyó sobre los codos en el mostrador.

— ¿Por qué iba a querer su número si no voy a llamarla?

— ¿Y por qué te has acostado con ella si no vas a volver a llamarla?

—Yo no prometo nada a nadie, Paloma. Esa no dijo que quisiera una relación antes de abrirse de piernas en mi sofá.

Me quedé mirando el sofá con repulsión.

—Esa es la hija de alguien, Sasuke. ¿Qué pasaría si más adelante alguien trata a tu hija así?

—Será mejor que a mi hija no se le caigan las bragas ante un cabron al que acaba de conocer, por decirlo de algún modo.

Crucé los brazos, enfadada por su intento de justificación.

—Entonces, además de admitir que eres un cabron, ¿estás diciendo que, como se ha acostado contigo, merecía que la echaran como a un gato callejero?

—Lo que digo es que he sido franco con ella. Es adulta. Todo ha sido consentido…, incluso parecía demasiado ansiosa, si quieres que te diga la verdad. Actúas como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

—Ella no parecía tener tan claras tus intenciones, Sasuke.

—Las mujeres suelen justificar sus actos con cualquier cosa que se inventan. Esa chica no ha dicho de entrada que quisiera establecer una relación seria, igual que yo no le he dicho que quería sexo sin compromiso. ¿Dónde ves la diferencia?

—Eres un cerdo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Me han llamado cosas peores.

Miré fijamente el sofá. Los cojines seguían torcidos y amontonados por su reciente uso. Retrocedí al pensar en cuántas mujeres se habrían entregado sobre esa tapicería. Una tela que parecía picar, por cierto.

—Me parece que dormiré en el sillón —murmuré.

— ¿Por qué?

Lo miré, furiosa por la expresión confusa de su cara.

— ¡No pienso dormir en esa cosa! ¡A saber encima de qué me estaría tumbando!

Levantó mi maleta del suelo.

—No vas a dormir en el sofá ni en el sillón. Vas a dormir en mi cama.

—Que sin duda será más insalubre que el sofá. Estoy segura.

—Nunca ha habido nadie en mi cama aparte de mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Por favor!

—Lo digo absolutamente en serio. Me las tiro en el sofá. Nunca las dejo entrar en mi habitación.

— ¿Y yo sí puedo usar tu cama?

Levantó un lado de la boca con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Planeas acostarte conmigo esta noche?

— ¡No!

—Ahí lo tienes, esa es la razón. Ahora levanta tu malhumorado culo, date una ducha caliente y después podremos estudiar algo de Biología.

Me quedé mirándolo durante un momento y, a regañadientes, hice lo que me decía. Me quedé bajo la ducha, desde luego, mucho tiempo, dejando que el agua se llevara con ella mi sentimiento de agravio.

La puerta se abrió y me sobresalté.

\- ¿Saku?

—No, soy yo —dijo Sasuke.

Automáticamente me tapé con los brazos las partes que no quería que él viera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate!

—Te has olvidado de coger una toalla, y te traigo tu ropa, tu cepillo de dientes y algún tipo de extraña crema facial que he encontrado en tu bolso.

— ¿Has estado rebuscando entre mis cosas? —chillé.

No respondió. En lugar de eso, oí girar la llave del grifo y que empezaba a lavarse los dientes. Me asomé por la cortina de plástico, sin dejar de sujetarla contra mi pecho.

—Sal de aquí, Sasuke. —Levantó la mirada hacia mí, con los labios cubiertos de espuma de la pasta de dientes.

—No puedo irme a la cama sin lavarme los dientes.

—Si te acercas a menos de medio metro de la cortina, te sacaré los ojos mientras duermes.

—No voy a mirar, Paloma —dijo él riéndose.

Esperé bajo el agua con los brazos fuertemente apretados alrededor del pecho. Él escupió, hizo gárgaras y volvió a escupir; después la puerta se cerró. Me aclaré el jabón de la piel, me sequé tan rápido como pude y me vestí con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, mientras me ponía las gafas y me pasaba el peine por el pelo. Me fijé en la hidratante de noche que Sasuke me había traído, y no pude evitar sonreír. Cuando quería, podía ser atento y casi simpático. Entonces, volvió a abrir la puerta.

— ¡Vamos Paloma! ¡Me están saliendo canas aquí fuera!

Le lancé el peine y él se agachó. Después cerró la puerta y se fue riendo para sus adentros hasta su habitación. Me lavé los dientes y después recorrí el pasillo, pasando por delante del dormitorio de Naruto.

—Buenas noches, Hina —gritó Sakura desde la oscuridad.

—Buenas noches, Saku.

Dudé antes de llamar suavemente dos veces a la puerta de Sasuke.

—Entra, Paloma. No hace falta que llames.

Abrió la puerta, entré y vi su cama de barras de hierro, en paralelo a la hilera de ventanas que había en el lado más alejado de la habitación. Las paredes estaban desnudas excepto la parte sobre el cabecero, ocupada por un sombrero mexicano. En cierto modo, esperaba que su habitación estuviera cubierta de pósteres de mujeres medio desnudas, pero ni siquiera vi un anuncio de marca de cerveza. Su cama era negra; la alfombra, gris; y todo lo demás, blanco. Parecía que acabara de mudarse.

—Bonito pijama —dijo Sasuke, observando mis pantalones cortos amarillos y mi camiseta gris. Se sentó en la cama y dio unas palmaditas sobre la almohada que estaba a su lado—. Vamos, ven. No voy a morderte.

—No me das miedo —dije, antes de acercarme a la cama y de dejar caer mi libro de Biología a su lado—. ¿Tienes un boli?

Él señaló con la cabeza la mesita de noche.

—En el cajón de arriba.

Alargué el brazo sobre la cama y abrí el cajón, donde encontré tres bolígrafos, un lápiz, un tubo de lubricante y un tarro transparente de cristal rebosante de cajas de diferentes marcas de condones. Con asco, cogí un bolígrafo y cerré el cajón.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él, mientras pasaba una página de mi libro.

— ¿Has asaltado una clínica?

—No. ¿Por qué?

Le quité el tapón al boli, incapaz de ocultar la expresión de asco de mi cara.

—Por tu provisión de condones de por vida.

—Mejor prevenir que curar, ¿no?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Sasuke pasaba las páginas con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Me leyó los apuntes, recalcando los puntos principales mientras me hacía preguntas y me explicaba pacientemente lo que no entendía.

Después de una hora, me quité las gafas y me froté los ojos.

—Estoy rendida. No puedo memorizar ni una sola macromolécula más.

Sasuke sonrió y cerró mi libro.

—De acuerdo.

Me quedé quieta, sin saber cómo íbamos a arreglárnoslas para dormir. Sasuke salió de la habitación al pasillo y murmuró algo al pasar por delante de la habitación de Naruto, antes de abrir el agua de la ducha. Aparté las sábanas y, después, me cubrí con ellas hasta el cuello, mientras oía el agudo silbido del agua que corría por las tuberías.

Diez minutos después, el agua dejó de caer y el suelo crujió bajo los pasos de Sasuke. Cruzó la habitación con una toalla alrededor de las caderas. Tenía tatuajes en lados opuestos del pecho, y unos dibujos tribales le cubrían los abultados hombros. Con toda la intención, me mantuve de espaldas cuando se colocó de pie delante de la cómoda, dejó caer la toalla y se puso un par de calzoncillos.

Tras apagar la luz, se metió en la cama junto a mí.

— ¿Vas a dormir aquí? —le pregunté, dándome la vuelta para mirarlo.

La luna llena que entraba por las ventanas arrojaba sombras sobre su cara.

—Pues claro. Esta es mi cama.

—Lo sé, pero… —Hice una pausa: las únicas opciones que me quedaban eran el sofá o el sillón.

Sasuke sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

— ¿A estas alturas todavía no confías en mí? Me portaré bien, lo prometo —dijo, levantando unos dedos que, con toda seguridad.

No discutí, simplemente me di media vuelta y apoyé la cabeza en la almohada, después de amontonar las sábanas detrás de mí para crear una clara barrera entre su cuerpo y el mío.

—Buenas noches, Paloma —me susurró al oído.

Sentí su aliento mentolado en mi mejilla, lo que me puso toda la piel de gallina. Gracias a Dios, estábamos lo suficientemente a oscuras como para que no pudiera ver mi embarazo o el rubor en las mejillas que siguió.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado este capitulo_

 _Dejen muchos comentarios ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Aquie les dejo el capitulo algo corto espero mas al rato subir otro :)_

 _La historia es una adaptacion de libro Maravilloso Desastre_

 _Los personajes no me pertencen_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 9_**

(Sasuke)

Abrí los ojos justo cuando el sol empezaba a dejar sombras en las paredes de mi cuarto. Hina tenía el cabello enmarañado y me cubría la cara. Inspiré profundamente por la nariz.

Tío, ¿qué haces…, además de portarte como un pervertido?, pensé. Me tumbé de espaldas, pero antes de hacerlo, inspiré otra vez. Todavía olía a champú y a crema facial.

La alarma empezó a sonar pocos segundos después y Hinata comenzó a removerse. Pasó una mano por encima de mi pecho, pero la quitó de inmediato.

—¿Sasuke ? —me dijo con voz somnolienta—. Tu despertador.

Esperó unos momentos y luego dejó escapar un suspiro. Alargó un brazo por encima de mí, hasta que por fin llegó al reloj y luego golpeó la cubierta de plástico hasta que dejó de sonar.

Se dejó caer sobre su almohada y lanzó un bufido. No pude evitar que se me escapara una risa y ella soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿Estabas despierto?

—Te prometí que me portaría bien. No dije nada de dejar que te tumbaras encima de mí.

—No me he tumbado encima de ti. Es que no podía llegar al reloj. Probablemente es la alarma más molesta que jamás he oído. Suena como un animal moribundo.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —le pregunté mientras me ponía las manos bajo la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre.

Parecía cabreada por algo, pero no le hice caso. Probablemente no era una persona madrugadora. Aunque si seguía esa lógica, tampoco era una persona a la que le gustara la tarde ni la noche. Lo pensé un poco y llegué a la conclusión de que era una perra cascarrabias… y eso me gustaba.

—Pues yo sí. ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo al café que hay calle abajo?

—No creo que pueda aguantar tu falta de habilidad para conducir tan temprano por la mañana.

Metió sus pequeños pies delgados en las zapatillas y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas?

Se enfadó al instante.

—A vestirme para ir a clase. ¿Necesitas mi itinerario durante los días que esté aquí?

¿Quería jugar a ser dura? Muy bien. Acepté jugar. Me acerqué a ella y le puse las manos en los hombros. Joder, me gustó sentir su piel contra la mía.

—¿Siempre tienes tan mal genio o eso cambiará una vez que creas que todo esto no es parte de un elaborado plan para meterme en tus bragas?

—No tengo mal genio.

Me incliné hacia ella y le susurré al oído.

—No quiero acostarme contigo, Paloma. Me gustas demasiado.

(Hinata)

Me quedé allí de pie, estupefacta pensando en lo que había dicho, Sasuke se acostaba con todo el mundo; no podía evitar sentir que tenía algún tipo de carencia al saber que no mostraba el menor deseo ni siquiera de dormir conmigo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Sakura entró.

—Vamos, arriba, ¡el desayuno está listo! —dijo con una sonrisa y sin poder reprimir un bostezo.

—Te estás convirtiendo en tu madre, Saku —refunfuñé, mientras rebuscaba en mi maleta.

—Oooh… Me parece que alguien no ha dormido mucho esta noche pasada.

—Sasuke apenas ha respirado en mi dirección —dije mordazmente.

Una sonrisa de complicidad iluminó el rostro de Sakura.

-Ah.

—Ah, ¿qué?

—Nada —dijo ella, antes de volver a la habitación de Naruto.

Sasuke estaba en la cocina, tarareando una melodía cualquiera mientras preparaba unos huevos revueltos.

—¿Seguro que no quieres? —preguntó.

—Sí, seguro. Gracias, de todos modos.

Naruto y Sakura entraron en la cocina, y Naruto sacó dos platos del armario, en los que Sasuke amontonó los huevos humeantes. Naruto dejó los platos en la encimera, y él y Sakura se sentaron juntos para satisfacer el apetito, que, con toda probabilidad, se debía a lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

—No me mires así, Naruto. Lo siento, simplemente no quiero ir —dijo Sakura

—Pero, nena, en la fraternidad se celebran fiestas de citas dos veces al año —argumentó Naruto mientras masticaba—. Todavía queda un mes. Tendrás tiempo suficiente para encontrar un vestido y cumplir con todo el rollo ese de chicas.

—Iría, Naruto…, es muy amable por tu parte…, pero no conoceré a nadie allí.

—Muchas de las chicas que asisten no conocen a mucha gente —dijo él, sorprendido por el rechazo.

Ella se desplomó sobre la silla.

—Las zorras de las fraternidades siempre van a esas cosas. Y todas se conocen…, será raro.

—Vamos, Saku. No me hagas ir solo.

—Bueno…, quizá… ¿podrías encontrar a alguien que acompañara a Hina? —dijo ella mirándome a mí y después a Sasuke. Sasuke alzó una ceja, y Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Sasuke no va a fiestas de citas. Son cosas a las que llevas a tu novia… Y Sasuke no…, bueno, ya sabes.

—Podríamos emparejarla con alguien.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sabes que puedo oírte, ¿no?

Sakura puso una cara a la que sabía que no podía negarme.

—Hina, por favor… Te encontraremos a un chico majo e ingenioso y, por supuesto, me aseguraré de que esté bueno. ¡Te prometo que lo pasarás bien! Y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez consigas ligar.

Sasuke dejó caer la sartén en el fregadero.

—No he dicho que no fuera a llevarte.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No hace falta que me hagas favores, Sasuke.

—Eso no es lo que quería decir, Paloma. Las fiestas de citas son para los tíos con novia, y todo el mundo sabe que a mí el rollo de ennoviarme no me va. Sin embargo, contigo no tendré que preocuparme de que mi pareja espere un anillo de compromiso después.

Sakura puso ojito de cachorro.

-Porfi, Porfi, Hina ...

—No me mires así —dije en tono quejoso—. Sasuke no quiere ir; y yo tampoco. No seríamos una compañía agradable.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en el fregadero.

—No he dicho que no quisiera ir. De hecho, creo que sería divertido si fuéramos los cuatro —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Todas las miradas se centraron en mí, y yo retrocedí.

—¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí?

Sakura hizo un mohín y Naruto se inclinó hacia delante.

—Porque tengo que ir, Hina. Soy un novato. Tengo que asegurarme de que todo vaya bien, de que todo el mundo tenga una cerveza en la mano, cosas así.

Sasuke cruzó la cocina y me rodeó los hombros con el brazo para acercarme a su lado.

—Vamos, Paloma. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Miré a Sakura, después a Naruto y finalmente a Sasuke.

—Está bien —dije resignada.

Sakura chilló y me abrazó, después noté la mano de Naruto en la espalda.

—Gracias, Hina —dijo.

(Sasuke)

Nunca había visto a nadie sentirse tan desgraciada por salir conmigo, aunque lo cierto era que no lo sentía porque yo fuera su pareja.

Las chicas terminaron de arreglarse y se marcharon para llegar a la clase de las ocho. Naruto se quedó para limpiar los platos, contento de haberse salido con la suya por fin.

—Tío, gracias. No pensé que Sakura fuera a ir.

—¿Qué jodido pasa? ¿Intentán que Hinata salga con alguien?

—No. Bueno, puede que Sakura sí. No lo sé. ¿Qué importa?

—Importa.

—¿De verdad?

—No…, no lo hagáis, ¿vale? No quiero verla metida en un rincón oscuro con Gaara.

Nauroasintió mientras limpiaba los restos de huevo de la sartén.

—Ni con ningún otro.

—¿Y?

—¿Cuánto crees que va a durar esto?

Fruncí el ceño.

—No lo sé. Todo lo que pueda. Lo único que quiero es que no me jodáis.

—Sasuke , ¿la quieres o no? A mí me parece que intentar lo que sea con tal de que no salga con otros cuando ni siquiera estáis juntos es una putada.

—Solo somos amigos.

Naruto me miró con una sonrisa burlona.

—Los amigos hablan del polvo que han echado un domingo. No sé por qué, pero no veo que eso pase entre vosotros.

—No, pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos.

Naruto alzó las cejas incrédulo.

—Tío, sí que significa eso.

No se equivocaba, pero yo no quería admitirlo.

—Es que…

Me callé y me giré para mirarle a la cara. Naruto era el menos indicado para juzgarme y criticarme, pero me parecía una debilidad admitir lo que había estado pensando y la frecuencia con la que Hinata se colaba en mis pensamientos. Naruto lo entendería, pero eso no hacía que me sintiera mejor respecto a expresar mis sentimientos en voz alta.

—Tiene algo que necesito. Eso es todo. ¿Tan raro es que piense que es genial de cojones y que no quiera compartirla?

—No puedes compartirla si no es tuya.

—Naruto, ¿qué sé yo de salir con una chica? Lo tuyo. Tus relaciones retorcidas, obsesivas y necesitadas de cariño. Si conoce a otro y empieza a salir con él, la perderé.

—Sal tú con ella.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Todavía no estoy preparado.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo? —me preguntó Naruto al mismo tiempo que me tiraba el trapo de la cocina a la cara.

El trapo cayó al suelo y acabó retorcido y apretado entre mis manos mientras lo movía de un lado a otro.

—Naruto, ella es distinta. Es buena.

—¿A qué estás esperando?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que a tener otra razón.

Naruto torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto y luego se agachó para encender el lavavajillas. El sonido de los mecanismos y de los fluidos que los recorrían llenó la cocina y Naruto se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

—¿Sabes? Dentro de poco es su cumpleaños. Sakura quiere organizar algo.

—¿El cumpleaños de Hina?

—Sí. Creo que es dentro de menos de una semana.

—Bueno, pues tenemos que hacer algo. ¿Sabes lo que le gusta? ¿Sakura tiene pensado algo? Creo que será mejor que le compre algo. ¿Qué coño le compro?

Naruto me sonrío mientras todavía cerraba la puerta.

—Ya se te ocurrirá algo. La clase empieza dentro de cinco minutos. ¿Te vienes en el Charger?

—No. Voy a ver si consigo que Hinata se suba otra vez conmigo en la moto. Va a ser lo más cerca que esté de meterme entre sus piernas.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo

pedon por las faltas ortograficas

Dejen muchos comentarios

haber si mañana ya respondo los comentarios TT_TT


	11. Chapter 11

_Al fin he podido subir este capitulo xD_

 _Espero les guste_

 _La historia es una adaptacion del libro Maravilloso Desastre e Inevitable Desastre_

 _Los personajes no me pertencen_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 10**_

(Sasuke)

Salí de la casa después de cambiarme y agarrar mis cosas y me dirigí a la universidad.

Las clases duraron una puta eternidad y, cuando salí, crucé corriendo el campus para llegar al Morgan Hall. Hinata estaba en la entrada principal hablando con un tío y la sangre empezó a hervirme de inmediato. Pocos segundos más tarde, le reconocí. Era Kiba y suspiré aliviado.

Kiba le guiñó un ojo a Hinata cuando vio que me acercaba. Me lo tomé como una buena señal.

—Hola, Sasuke—me saludó con su voz cantarina.

—Kiba —le respondí, pero me volví de inmediato hacia Hinata—. Me voy a casa, Paloma. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Justo iba a entrar —me respondió sonriendo.

Se me encogió el estómago y hablé antes de pensar:

— ¿No te vienes conmigo esta noche?

—Sí, sí que voy, pero necesito coger unas cuantas cosas que me dejé.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, pues mi cuchilla. ¿Qué más te da?

Joder, cómo me gustaba esta chica.

—Sí, ya va siendo hora de que te depiles las piernas. Han estado arrancándome la piel a tiras.

A Kiba casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas. Hinata frunció el ceño.

— ¡Así empiezan los rumores! —Miró a Kiba—. Estoy durmiendo en su cama…, pero ¡solo duermo!

—Ya —le respondió Kiba con una sonrisa petulante.

Antes de darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, Hinata entró y subió dando fuertes pisotones en las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto. Subí los escalones de dos en dos para alcanzarla.

—Vamos, no te enfades. Solo era una broma.

—Todo el mundo da por sentado que nos acostamos. Tú lo empeoras.

Al parecer, acostarse conmigo por sexo era algo malo. Si todavía me preguntaba si le interesaba hacerlo conmigo, había quedado claro ya: no, evidentemente no.

— ¿Y a quién le importa lo que piensen los demás?

— ¡A mí, Sasuke! ¡A mí!

(Hinata)

Empujé la puerta de mi habitación, metí unas cuantas cosas al azar en una bolsita y después salí furiosa con Sasuke pisándome los talones. Se rio mientras me cogía la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, y me quedé mirándolo.

—No tiene ninguna gracia. ¿Quieres que toda la universidad piense que soy una de tus zorras?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Nadie piensa eso. Y, si alguien lo hace, será mejor que no llegue a mis oídos.

Me sujetó la puerta y, después de pasar, me detuve abruptamente delante de él.

— ¡Eh! —dijo él, topándose conmigo.

Me di media vuelta con grandes aspavientos.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! La gente debe de pensar que estamos juntos y que tú sigues sin ninguna vergüenza con tu… estilo de vida. ¡Debo de parecer patética! —dije, dándome cuenta de la situación mientras hablaba—. No creo que deba seguir quedándome contigo; de hecho, creo que, en general, deberíamos mantenernos alejados el uno del otro durante un tiempo.

Le cogí la bolsa y él volvió a quitármela de las manos.

—Nadie piensa que estemos juntos, Paloma. No tienes que dejar de hablar conmigo para demostrar nada.

Iniciamos una especie de pelea por la bolsa, y, cuando se negó a soltarla, proferí un fuerte gruñido de frustración.

— ¿Alguna vez se había quedado una chica, y me refiero a una que fuera solo tu amiga, a vivir contigo en tu casa? ¿Alguna vez habías llevado y traído a chicas a la universidad? ¿O habías comido con alguna todos los días? Nadie sabe qué pensar de nosotros, ¡aunque se lo expliquemos!

Fue caminando hasta el aparcamiento con mis cosas como prenda.

—Lo arreglaré, ¿vale? No quiero que nadie piense mal de ti por mi culpa —dijo con gesto turbado. —Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió—. Déjame compensarte. ¿Por qué no vamos a The Dutch esta noche?

—Pero si es un bar de moteros —dije, mientras observaba como ataba mi bolsa a su moto.

—Vale, pues entonces vayamos al club. Te llevaré a cenar y después podemos ir a The Red Door. Pago yo.

— ¿Cómo arreglará el problema que salgamos a cenar y después vayamos a un club? Que la gente nos vea juntos solo empeorará la situación.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre la moto.

—Piénsalo. ¿Yo, borracho, en una habitación llena de mujeres ligeras de ropa? La gente no tardará mucho en darse cuenta de que no somos pareja.

— ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo? ¿Llevar a un tío del bar a casa para dejarlo del todo claro?

—No he dicho eso. No hay necesidad de perder la cabeza —dijo con mala cara.

Puse los ojos en blanco, me subí al asiento y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

— ¿Una chica cualquiera nos seguirá a casa desde el bar? ¿Así piensas compensarme?

— ¿Acaso estás celosa, Paloma?

— ¿Celosa de qué? ¿De la imbécil con alguna infección de transmisión sexual a la que echarás por la mañana?

Sasuke se rio y arrancó la Harley. Voló hacia su apartamento al doble de la velocidad permitida, y cerré los ojos para no ver los árboles y los coches que dejábamos atrás.

Después de bajarme de su moto, le di un golpe en el hombro.

— ¿Es que se te ha olvidado que iba contigo? ¿Intentas matarme?

—Es difícil olvidar que estás detrás de mí cuando tus muslos me están exprimiendo la vida. —Su siguiente pensamiento le hizo sonreír—. De hecho, no se me ocurre una manera mejor de morir.

(Sasuke)

Le comentamos a Sakura y a Naruto lo que teníamos pensado y las chicas comenzaron su ritual de preparativos. Me metí el primero en la ducha y me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que debería haber sido el último, porque las chicas tardaban mucho más que Naruto y yo en arreglarse.

Naruto, Sakura y yo pasamos una eternidad esperando a que Hinata saliera del cuarto de baño, pero cuando por fin lo hizo, casi me caigo. El vestido negro y corto hacía que sus piernas fueran interminables. Sus pechos parecían jugar a ser el cuco de un reloj, porque se hacían notar a base de bien cuando se giraba de cierto modo, y sus largos cabellos le caían por un lado en lugar de sobre el pecho.

No recordaba que estuviera tan blanca pero la piel tenía un brillo muy saludable en contraste con el tejido negro del vestido.

—Bonitas piernas —le comenté.

Me sonrió.

— ¿Te dije que es una cuchilla mágica?

La magia no tenía nada que ver. Estaba preciosa.

—Me parece que no ha sido la cuchilla.

La tomé de la mano para salir por la puerta y nos dirigimos al coche de Naruto. No se soltó y se la sostuve hasta que llegamos al Charger. No me pareció bien soltársela antes. Cuando llegamos al restaurante de sushi, entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella mientras entrábamos.

Pedí una ronda de sake y luego otra. Sabía que Sakura tenía un carné de identidad falso y me sentí impresionado cuando Hinata sacó el suyo como una campeona.

En cuanto el camarero terminó de revisarlos y se marchó, se lo quité de la mano. Tenía su fotografía en una esquina y todo parecía perfectamente legal. Nunca había visto un documento de identidad de Kansas, pero ese no tenía fallo alguno. El nombre que aparecía era Jessica James y, por alguna razón, eso me puso. Y mucho.

Hinata intentó quitármelo y se me escapó de los dedos, pero lo atrapó al vuelo y se lo guardó en la cartera en cuestión de segundos.

Me sonrió y le respondí con otra sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me apoyaba en los codos.

\- ¿Jessica James?

Me copió la postura apoyándose en los codos y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Se mostraba confiada. Era muy atractiva.

—Sí. ¿Y qué?

—Un nombre interesante.

—Sí, como llamar California Roll a un tipo de sushi. No seas blandito.

Naruto se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Cuanto más bebimos más ruidosos nos pusimos. A los camareros no pareció importarles, pero probablemente se debió a que era tarde y que había pocos clientes, y al otro lado del restaurante, y estaban casi tan borrachos como nosotros.

(Hinata)

En el bar de sushi, resultamos ruidosos y molestos, y ya habíamos bebido suficiente para toda la noche antes de poner un pie en The Red Door. Naruto recorrió lentamente el aparcamiento, tomándose su tiempo para encontrar un espacio libre.

Cuando aparcamos, Travis inclinó el asiento hacia delante y me ayudó a salir.

—Quería preguntaros por vuestros carnés de identidad. Son impecables. Por aquí no los consigues así.

—Sí, los tenemos desde hace tiempo. Era necesario… en Wichita —dije.

— ¿Necesario? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Es bueno tener contactos —dijo Sakura.

Se le escapó un hipido y se tapó la boca, mientras se reía tontamente.

—Por Dios, mujer —dijo Naruto, cogiendo a Sakura del brazo, mientras ella caminaba torpemente sobre la grava—. Creo que ya has tenido bastante por esta noche.

Sasuke puso mala cara.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Sakura? ¿Qué contactos?

—Hinata tiene algunos viejos amigos que…

—Son carnés de identidad falsos, Sasuke —le interrumpí—. Tienes que conocer a la gente adecuada si quieres que te los hagan bien, ¿no te parece?

Sakura apartó a propósito la mirada de Sasuke y esperó.

—Sí —dijo él, extendiendo la mano para que le diera la mía.

Lo cogí por tres dedos y sonreí, sabiendo por su expresión que mi respuesta no le había satisfecho.

— ¡Necesito otra copa! —dije, en un segundo intento de cambiar de tema.

— ¡Chupitos! —gritó Sakura.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ah, sí. Eso es lo que necesitas, otro chupito.

Una vez dentro, Sakura me condujo inmediatamente a la pista de baile. Su cabellera rosa se movía por todas partes, y la cara de pato que ponía cuando se movía al ritmo de la música me hizo reír. Cuando la canción acabó, nos reunimos con los chicos en el bar. Al lado de Sasuke, se había plantado ya una rubia platino excesivamente voluptuosa, y la cara de Sakura se retorció en una mueca de asco.

—Será así toda la noche, Saku. Simplemente, ignóralas —dijo Naruto, señalando con la cabeza a un pequeño grupo de chicas que estaban a unos metros. Miraban a la rubia y esperaban su turno.

—Parece que Las Vegas ha vomitado a una bandada de buitres —ironizó Sakura.

Sasuke se encendió un cigarrillo mientras pedía dos cervezas más; la rubia se mordió el labio recauchutado y brillante, y sonrió. El camarero abrió las botellas y se las acercó a Sasuke. La rubia cogió una de las cervezas, pero Sasuke se la quitó de la mano.

—Eh…, no es para ti —le dijo, mientras me la daba a mí.

Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue tirar la botella a la basura, pero la mujer parecía tan ofendida que sonreí y di un trago. Se largó enfadada y yo me reí entre dientes, pero Sasuke no pareció ni fijarse.

—Como si fuera a pagarle una cerveza a una chica cualquiera de un bar —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Yo alcé mi cerveza, y él esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Tú eres diferente.

Choqué mi botella contra la suya.

—Por ser la única chica con la que un tío sin criterio no quiere acostarse —dije, antes de dar un trago.

— ¿Bromeas? —me preguntó, apartando la botella de mi boca. Como no me retracté, se inclinó hacia mí—. En primer lugar…, tengo criterio. Nunca he estado con una mujer fea. Jamás. Y, en segundo, sí quería acostarme contigo. Me he imaginado tirándote sobre mi sofá de cincuenta maneras diferentes, pero no lo he hecho porque ya no te veo de ese modo. Y no porque no me atraigas, sino porque creo que eres mejor que eso.

No pude contener la sonrisa de suficiencia que se extendió en mi cara.

—Crees que soy demasiado buena para ti.

Puso cara de desdén ante mi segundo insulto.

—No conozco ni a un solo tío que sea suficientemente bueno para ti.

La sonrisa petulante desapareció para dejar paso a una que demostraba agradecimiento, e incluso emoción.

—Gracias, Sasuke —dije, mientras dejaba la botella vacía sobre la barra.

Sasuke me cogió de la mano.

—Vamos —dijo él y me condujo entre la multitud hasta la pista de baile.

(Sasuke)

Una vez en la pista de baile, le puse las manos en las caderas y tiré de ella hacia mí hasta que no quedó hueco alguno entre nuestros cuerpos.

—Cállate y baila.

Dejó de reírse y de sonreír, y empezó a mover el cuerpo contra el mío al ritmo de la música. No pude quitarle las manos de encima. Cuanto más cerca estábamos más cerca necesitaba estar de ella. Tenía su cabello en el rostro y, aunque ya había bebido lo suficiente como para toda una noche, todavía tenía todos los sentidos alerta. El modo en el que se rozaba contra mí, los diferentes movimientos y direcciones que tomaban sus caderas con la música, el modo en el que apoyaba la espalda en mi pecho y dejaba la cabeza sobre mi hombro. Ansié llevármela a un rincón oscuro y probar el interior de su boca.

Hinata se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa llena de picardía. Me puso las manos en los hombros y luego bajó con la punta de los dedos por el pecho y el estómago. Casi enloquecí y ansié hacerla mía en ese mismo momento y lugar. Se puso de nuevo de espaldas a mí y el corazón me latió a mayor velocidad todavía contra las costillas. Estaba más cerca de mí de ese modo. La agarré por las caderas y la apreté contra mí.

Luego le rodeé la cintura con los brazos y metí la cara entre su cabello. Me sentí arrebatado por la combinación de su sudor y de su perfume. De mi cabeza desapareció todo pensamiento racional. La canción se acababa, pero Hinata no mostró señal alguna de parar.

Se echó hacia atrás y volvió a apoyarme la cabeza en un hombro y perdí toda la fuerza de voluntad. Puse los labios en el delicado punto situado justo detrás de la oreja. No pude evitar seguir adelante y abrí la boca para que mi lengua notara la humedad salada de su piel.

Hinata se puso completamente tensa y se apartó.

— ¿Qué pasa, Paloma? —le pregunté.

No pude evitar que se me escapara una risa. Parecía a punto de soltarme un bofetón. Creía que nos lo estábamos pasando bien y resulta que estaba más enfadada de lo que la había visto nunca.

En lugar de estallar, se volvió y se abrió paso a empujones hasta llegar a la barra. La seguí. Sabía que no tardaría en enterarme exactamente de qué era lo que había hecho mal.

Me senté en el taburete vacío que había a su lado y vi que Hinata le hacía una seña a Konan para que le sirviera otra cerveza. Pedí otra para mí y luego me quedé mirando cómo se bebía la mitad de la suya de un trago. La botella tintineó cuando la dejó con fuerza sobre la barra.

— ¿Crees que esto cambiará la opinión de alguien sobre nosotros?

Solté una risa. Después de todos esos roces y meneos contra mí, ¿de repente le preocupaban las apariencias?

—Me importa un pimiento lo que piensen de nosotros.

Me fulminó con la mirada y luego se volvió hacia delante.

—Paloma —le dije al mismo tiempo que le tocaba el brazo.

Se apartó con un gesto brusco.

—No, nunca podría emborracharme lo suficiente como para dejar que me llevaras a ese sofá.

Una rabia instantánea se apoderó de mí. Jamás la había tratado de ese modo. Jamás. Ella me había provocado. Yo solo le había dado un par de besitos en el cuello ¿y se cabreaba por eso?

Me dispuse a contestarle, pero antes de que pudiera, Karin apareció a mi lado.

—Vaya, vaya, si es Sasuke Uchiha.

—Hola, Karin.

Hinata se quedó mirando a Karin. Era evidente que la había pillado por sorpresa. Karin era una veterana a la hora de poner la situación a su favor.

— ¿No me presentas a tu novia? —me preguntó sonriente.

Sabía muy bien que Hinata no era mi novia. Lección número uno para zorras: si el hombre que te gusta tiene una cita o está con una amiga, oblígale a admitir la falta de compromiso serio. Eso crea inseguridad e inestabilidad.

Sabía cómo iba a acabar aquello. Joder, si Hinata estaba convencida de que yo era un gilipollas de marca mayor, daba igual que me comportara como si lo fuera. Empujé la cerveza a lo largo de la barra hasta que cayó por el borde y entró con un chasquido de cristales rotos en el cubo de basura que había en ese extremo.

—No es mi novia.

Agarré de la mano a Karin haciendo caso omiso a propósito de la reacción de Hinata y la llevé hacia la pista de baile.

(Hinata)

La manoseó por todas partes durante una canción, otra y otra. Estaban montando una escena por cómo ella le dejaba meterle mano y, cuando la inclinó, me volví de espaldas a ellos.

—Pareces cabreada —dijo un hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado—. ¿Ese de ahí es tu novio?

—No, es solo un amigo —murmuré.

—Pues menos mal. Podría haber sido bastante incómodo para ti si lo hubiera sido.

Se volvió hacia la pista de baile y sacudió la cabeza ante el espectáculo.

—Y que lo digas —asentí, apurando lo que me quedaba de la botella.

Apenas había notado el sabor de las últimas dos, y tenía los dientes adormecidos.

— ¿Te apetece otra? —preguntó. Lo examiné y él sonrió—. Soy Ethan.

—Hinata —dije, estrechando la mano que me tendía. Levantó dos dedos al camarero y sonreí—. Gracias.

—Entonces, ¿vives aquí? —me preguntó.

-en Morgan Hall, en Konoha.

—Yo tengo un apartamento en Hinley.

—¿Vas a State? —pregunté—. ¿No está como a… una hora de distancia? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Me gradué el pasado mayo. Mi hermana pequeña va a Konoha. Me quedo con ella esta semana mientras busco trabajo.

—Vaya…, la vida en el mundo real, ¿eh?

Ethan se rio.

—Y es tal y como nos cuentan que es.

Saqué el brillo de labios del bolsillo y me lo extendí con esmero, usando el espejo que forraba la pared que había detrás de la barra.

—Un bonito color —dijo él, mientras me observaba apretar los labios.

Sonreí, mientras sentía la ira hacia Sasuke y la embriaguez del alcohol.

—Tal vez puedas probarlo después.

A Ethan se le iluminó la mirada mientras se acercaba más, y yo sonreí cuando me tocó la rodilla. Apartó la mano cuando Sasuke se interpuso entre nosotros.

— ¿Estás lista, Paloma?

—Estoy en medio de una conversación, Sasuke —dije, apartándolo.

Tenía la camiseta empapada por el circo que había montado en la pista de baile, y me limpié la mano en la falda ostentosamente.

Sasuke puso mala cara.

— ¿Acaso conoces a este tío?

—Es Ethan —dije, dedicándole la mejor sonrisa de flirteo a mi nuevo amigo.

Me guiñó un ojo, después miró a Sasuke y le tendió la mano.

—Me alegro de verte.

Sasuke me observó expectante hasta que cedí y lo señalé con la mano.

—Ethan, este es Sasuke —murmuré.

—Sasuke Uchiha—apuntilló él, mirando la mano de Ethan como si quisiera arrancársela. Los ojos de Ethan se abrieron como platos y, con poca elegancia, apartó la mano.

— ¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿El Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha? —Apoyé la mejilla en el puño, temiendo la inevitable escena exacerbada por la testosterona que podría desarrollarse a continuación. Sasuke alargó el brazo por detrás de mí para agarrarse a la barra.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

—Te vi luchar con Shawn Smith el año pasado, tío. ¡Pensaba que estaba a punto de presenciar la muerte de alguien! —Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Quieres verlo de nuevo?

Ethan soltó una carcajada, y nos miró por turnos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke iba en serio, me sonrió como señal de disculpa y finalmente se fue.

— ¿Estás lista ahora? —espetó él.

—Eres un auténtico gilipollas, ¿lo sabías?

—Me han llamado cosas peores —me dijo, ayudándome a levantarme del taburete. Seguimos a Sakura y a Naruto hasta el coche, y cuando Sasuke intentó cogerme de la mano y llevarme a través del aparcamiento, la aparté. Se dio media vuelta y yo me detuve bruscamente, retrocediendo cuando él se quedó a tan solo unos centímetros de mi cara.

— ¡Debería besarte ya y acabar con esto! —gritó él—. ¡Esto es ridículo! Te besé en el cuello, ¿y qué?

Su aliento olía a cervezas y cigarrillos, así que lo aparté.

—No soy tu amiga con derecho a roce, Sasuke.

Él sacudió la cabeza, sin poder creérselo.

— ¡Nunca he dicho que lo fueras! ¡Estás conmigo veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana, duermes en mi cama, pero la mitad del tiempo actúas como si no quisieras que te vieran conmigo!

— ¡Pero si he venido aquí contigo!

—Siempre te he tratado con respeto, Paloma.

Yo seguí en mis trece.

—No, me tratas como si te perteneciera. ¡No tenías derecho a espantar a Ethan así!

— ¿Sabes quién es Ethan? —me preguntó.

Cuando negué con la cabeza, se acercó más.

—Pues yo sí. El año pasado lo arrestaron por agresión sexual, pero retiraron los cargos.

Crucé los brazos.

—Oh, ¿entonces tenéis algo en común?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y los músculos de sus mandíbulas se movieron bajo la piel.

— ¿Me estás llamando violador? —dijo en un tono frío y bajo.

Apreté los labios, todavía más enfadada por que tuviera razón. Lo había llevado demasiado lejos.

—No, simplemente estoy cabreada contigo.

—He estado bebiendo, ¿vale? Tu piel estaba a dos centímetros de la mía, eres guapa y hueles acojonantemente bien cuando sudas. ¡Te besé, lo siento! ¡Supéralo!

Su disculpa me hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que soy guapa?

Frunció el ceño con disgusto.

—Eres una preciosidad y lo sabes. ¿Por qué sonríes?

Intenté reprimir mi regocijo para no darle ese placer.

—Nada. Vámonos.

Sasuke se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Eres un auténtico dolor de cabeza! —me gritó, mirándome fijamente. No podía dejar de sonreír y, tras unos segundos, Sasuke sonrió. Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, y después me pasó el brazo por el cuello.

—Me vuelves loco. Lo sabes, ¿no?

En el apartamento, todos cruzamos torpemente la puerta. Fui directamente al baño para quitarme el humo del pelo. Cuando salí de la ducha, vi que Sasuke me había llevado una de sus camisetas y un par de sus pantalones cortos para que me cambiara.

La camiseta me engulló y los pantalones desaparecieron bajo la camiseta. Me derrumbé en la cama y suspiré, todavía sonriendo por lo que había dicho en el aparcamiento.

Sasuke se quedó mirándome durante un momento, y sentí una punzada en el pecho. Tenía unas ansias casi voraces por cogerle la cara y plantar mi boca en la suya, pero luché contra el alcohol y las hormonas que corrían por mis venas.

—Buenas noches, Paloma —susurró, mientras se daba media vuelta.

Me moví nerviosa; todavía no estaba preparada para dormirme.

— ¿Sasuke? —dije, acercándome para apoyar la barbilla en su hombro.

— ¿Sí?

—Sé que estoy borracha, y acabamos de tener una enorme pelea por esto, pero…

—No voy a acostarme contigo, así que deja de pedírmelo —dijo, todavía de espaldas a mí.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —grité.

Sasuke se rio y se volvió para mirarme, con una expresión de ternura.

— ¿Qué pasa, Paloma?

Suspiré.

—Esto —dije, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho y estirando el brazo por encima de él, acurrucándome tan cerca como pude.

Se puso tenso y levantó las manos, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar.

—Estás borracha.

—Lo sé —dije, demasiado ebria como para avergonzarme.

Se relajó y me puso una mano sobre la espalda y otra sobre el pelo mojado, después apretó los labios contra mi frente.

—Eres la mujer más confusa que he conocido nunca.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de espantar al único chico que se me ha acercado hoy.

— ¿Te refieres a Ethan, el violador? Sí, te debo una.

—No importa —dije, sintiendo el inicio de un rechazo.

Me cogió el brazo y lo sujetó contra su estómago para evitar que lo apartara.

—No, lo digo en serio. Tienes que tener más cuidado. Si no hubiera estado allí… Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello. ¿Y ahora esperas que me disculpe por hacer que te dejara en paz?

—No quiero que te disculpes. Ni siquiera se trata de eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —me preguntó, buscándome los ojos.

Su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía y podía notar su aliento en mis labios.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Estoy borracha, Sasuke. Es la única excusa que tengo.

— ¿Quieres que te abrace hasta que te quedes dormida? —No respondí y él se movió para mirarme directamente a los ojos—. Debería decir que no para corroborar mi postura —dijo, arqueando las cejas—. Pero después me odiaría si me negara y no volvieras a pedírmelo.

Apoyé la mejilla en su pecho, y él me abrazó más fuerte, suspirando.

—No necesitas ninguna excusa, Paloma. Solo tienes que pedirlo.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, lo siento si me he tardado mucho  
_

 _Gracias por todos sus comentarios ;3_

 _Dejen comentarios_


	12. Chapter 12

_Aqui les traigo el capitulo_

 _Espero les guste_

 _La historia es una adaptacion del libro Maravilloso Desastre e Inevitable Desastre_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 11**_

(Sasuke)

Hinata se durmió mucho antes que yo. Su respiración se volvió más pausada y su cuerpo se relajó contra el mío. Su piel era tibia y de su nariz salía un levísimo zumbido cada vez que inhalaba. La sensación que me provocaba su cuerpo en mis brazos era demasiado buena. Era algo a lo que me podría acostumbrar con mucha facilidad. A pesar del miedo que me dio esa sensación, fui incapaz de apartarme.

No era tan estúpido como para tener esperanza alguna, ni tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para impedir sentir lo que sentía. Toda una revelación. Después de todo, no era tan duro. No en lo que se refería a Hinata.

Empecé a respirar con más tranquilidad, y mi cuerpo se hundió en el colchón, pero me resistí al cansancio que poco a poco se iba apoderando de mí. No quería cerrar los ojos y perderme ni un segundo de la sensación que era tener a Hinata tan cerca.

Se movió y me quedé completamente inmóvil. Me apretó los dedos contra la piel y luego se acurrucó otra vez contra mí antes de relajarse de nuevo. Le besé el cabello y apoyé la mejilla en su frente.

Cerré los ojos un momento y respiré profundamente.

Abrí los ojos otra vez y ya había amanecido. Joder. Sabía que no tenía que haberlos cerrado.

Hinata se estaba retorciendo para intentar salir de debajo de mí. Tenía mis piernas encima de ella y todavía la tenía agarrada con un brazo.

Salió de debajo de mí, una extremidad tras otra, y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama, desde donde suspiró.

Deslicé la mano sobre la cama y toqué la punta de sus pequeños y delicados dedos. Estaba de espaldas a mí y no se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Qué pasa, Paloma?

—Voy a por un vaso de agua. ¿Quieres algo?

Negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos. O iba a fingir que no había pasado nada o estaba cabreada. Ninguna de las dos opciones era buena.

Hinata salió y yo me quedé tumbado un rato más. Me esforcé por encontrar un motivo para levantarme. Las resacas son una putada y la cabeza me iba a estallar. Oí la voz apagada de Naruto, así que decidí sacar el culo de la cama.

Mis pies descalzos resonaron sobre el suelo de madera cuando me dirigí a la cocina. Hinata estaba de pie con mis pantalones cortos y mi camiseta, y se dedicaba a llenar de sirope de chocolate un cuenco humeante de cereales.

—Eso es asqueroso, Paloma —gruñí mientras intentaba librarme de la bruma que me cubría los ojos.

—Buenos días a ti también.

—He oído que se acerca tu cumpleaños. El último de tus años de adolescencia.

Torció el gesto al verse tomada por sorpresa.

—Sí…, bueno, no me van los cumpleaños. Creo que Sakura piensa llevarme a cenar o algo así. —Me sonrió—. Puedes apuntarte, si te apetece.

Me encogí de hombros y me esforcé por fingir que aquella sonrisa no me había encantado. Quería que fuera.

—Vale. ¿Es dentro de una semana contando desde el domingo?

—Sí.

— Vas a llegar tarde. Será mejor que te vistas.

—Saku me va a llevar en coche.

Ese pequeño rechazo fue más difícil de soportar de lo que debería haber sido normal. Yo la llevaba normalmente a la facultad ¿y ahora se iba con Sakura? Me pregunté si se debía a lo que había pasado por la noche. Probablemente estaba intentando otra vez alejarse de mí y eso era como mínimo decepcionante.

Las chicas se pusieron las mochilas a toda velocidad y Sakura salió en coche del aparcamiento como si acabara de robar un banco.

Naruto salió de su habitación poniéndose una camiseta. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ya se han ido?

—Sí —respondí sin prestarle mucha atención.

Limpié mi cuenco y tiré los restos del desayuno de Hinata por el fregadero. Apenas había comido nada.

—Joder, ¿y eso? Sakura ni siquiera se ha despedido.

—Ya sabes que iba a clase. Deja de lloriquear.

Naruto se señaló a sí mismo a la altura del pecho.

— ¿Que yo deje de lloriquear? ¿Te has olvidado de anoche?

—Cierra el pico.

—Eso me parecía. —Se sentó en el sofá y se puso las zapatillas deportivas—. ¿Le has hablado a Hinata de su cumpleaños?

—No me ha contado mucho, aparte de que no le gustan mucho los cumpleaños.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Montarle una fiesta. —Naruto asintió y esperó a que me explicara—. Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos darle una sorpresa. Invitamos a algunos de nuestros amigos y que Sakura la saque un rato.

Naruto se puso su gorra de béisbol blanca y se la bajó tanto sobre las cejas que apenas se le veían los ojos.

—Seguro que puede hacerlo. ¿Algo más?

— ¿Qué te parece un cachorro?

Naruto soltó una risa.

—Tío, no es mi cumpleaños.

Rodeé la encimera del desayuno y me apoyé en el taburete.

—Lo sé, pero vive en los alojamientos para estudiantes de la universidad. No puede tener un cachorro allí.

— ¿Que nos lo quedemos nosotros? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con un perro?

—He encontrado en Internet un Cairn Terrier. Es perfecto.

— ¿Un qué?

—Paloma es de Kansas. Es el mismo tipo de perro que tiene Dorothy, la de El mago de Oz.

El rostro de Naruto no mostró expresión alguna.

—El mago de Oz.

— ¿Qué? A mí me gustaba el espantapájaros cuando era pequeño. Cierra la puta boca.

—Sasuke, se va a cagar por todos lados. Ladrará y gimoteará… No sé…

—Sakura hace lo mismo…, bueno, menos lo de cagarse.

A Naruto no le divirtió la broma.

—Yo lo sacaré y limpiaré lo que ensucie. Se quedará en mi habitación. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que está en la casa.

—No puedes impedir que ladre.

—Piénsatelo. Con eso me la ganaré.

Naruto sonrió.

— ¿De eso se trata? ¿Te quieres ganar a Hinata?

Fruncí un poco el ceño.

—Déjalo ya.

La sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Puedes traer al puñetero perro…

Sonreí. ¡Sí! ¡Gané!.

—… Si admites que sientes algo por Hinata.

Ahora sí que fruncí el entrecejo.

¡Mierda! ¡Perdí!.

— ¡Vamos, tío!

—Admítelo —insistió Naruto al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

Qué chantajista. Me iba a obligar a decirlo.

Bajé la vista al suelo y miré a todos lados menos a la sonrisa guasona y engreída de Naruto. Me resistí durante unos segundos, pero la idea del cachorro era cojonuda. Hinata iba a estallar de alegría por una vez y yo podría tenerlo en mi piso. Querría venir todos los días.

—Me gusta —dije con los dientes apretados.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la oreja.

— ¿Qué? No te oigo bien.

— ¡Eres un cabrón! ¿Eso lo has oído bien?

Naruto se cruzó otra vez de brazos.

—Dilo.

—Me gusta, ¿vale?

—No basta.

—Siento algo por ella. Me importa. Mucho. No puedo soportar no estar cerca de ella. ¿Ya estás contento?

—De momento —me dijo mientras recogía su mochila del suelo. Se la colocó en un hombro y después recogió el móvil y las llaves—. Te veo en la comida, mariquita.

—Vete a la mierda —repliqué.

Naruto siempre se comportaba como un idiota en lo que se refería al amor. No iba a dejar de recordarme este momento.

(Hinata)

Decididamente te está mirando —susurró Sakura, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirar al otro extremo de la habitación.

—Déjalo ya, tonta, te va a ver.

Sakura sonrió y agitó la mano.

—Ya me ha visto. Sigue mirando hacia aquí.

Dudé durante un momento y entonces, finalmente, hice acopio del suficiente valor como para mirar hacia donde él estaba. Gaara me estaba mirando directamente a mí, sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa y después fingí escribir algo en mi portátil.

— ¿Sigue mirando? —susurré.

—Sí —respondió Sakura entre risas.

Después de clase, Gaara me paró en el vestíbulo.

—No te olvides de la fiesta de este fin de semana.

—No lo haré —dije, intentando no parpadear ni hacer cualquier otra cosa ridícula. Sakura y yo seguimos nuestro camino hacia la cafetería, donde habíamos quedado con Sasuke y Naruto para comer, acortando por el césped. Ella seguía riéndose por el comportamiento de Gaara cuando Sasuke y Naruto se acercaron.

—Hola, encanto —dijo Sakura, justo antes de besar a su novio en la boca.

— ¿De qué se reían? —preguntó Naruto.

—Ah, es que un chico se ha pasado toda la hora de clase mirando a Hinata. Ha sido adorable.

—Mientras fuera a Hina a quien mirara —dijo Naruto con un guiño.

— ¿Quién era? —dijo Sasuke con una mueca.

Me reajusté la mochila e indiqué a Sasuke que me la quitara de los brazos y la cogiera. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Saku se imagina cosas.

— ¡Hina! ¡Menudo pedazo de mentirosa que estás hecha! Era Gaara Sabaku No, y resultaba evidente. El chico estaba prácticamente babeando.

La cara de Sasuke se torció en una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿Gaara?

Naruto tiró a Sakura de la mano.

—Vamos a comer. ¿Se unirán hoy a nosotros para disfrutar de la alta cocina de la cafetería?

Sakura lo besó de nuevo como respuesta; Naruto y yo los seguimos algo más atrás. Dejé mi bandeja entresacara y Kiba, pero Sasuke no ocupó su lugar habitual delante de mí. En lugar de eso, se sentó algo más lejos. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no había dicho mucho durante nuestro paseo hacia la cafetería.

— ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? —le pregunté.

— ¿Yo? Sí, ¿por qué? —dijo, relajando el gesto de la cara.

—Es que has estado muy callado.

Varios miembros del equipo de fútbol americano se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron, riéndose estruendosamente. Sasuke parecía algo molesto mientras jugaba con la comida de su plato. Sasori lanzó una patata frita al plato de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué hay, Sasuke? He oído que te has tirado a Tina Martin. Hoy ha estado arrastrando tu nombre por el barro.

—Cierra el pico, Sasori —dijo Sasuke, sin levantar la mirada de la comida.

Me incliné hacia delante para que el musculoso gigante que estaba sentado enfrente de Sasuke pudiera experimentar la fuerza de mi mirada.

—Corta el rollo, Chris.

Sasuke me fulminó con la mirada.

—Sé cuidarme solo, Hinata.

—Lo siento, solo…

—No quiero que sientas nada, no quiero que hagas nada —me espetó él, levantándose de la mesa y cruzando furioso la puerta.

Kiba me miró con las cejas levantadas.

—Eh, ¿qué mosca le ha picado?

Yo pinché una patata con el tenedor y resoplé.

—Ni idea.

Naruto me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Tú no has hecho nada, Hina.

—Simplemente hay varias cosas que le rondan por la cabeza —añadió Sakura.

— ¿Qué cosas? —pregunté.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y centró la atención en su bandeja.

—A estas alturas, deberías saber que ser amigo de Sasuke requiere tener paciencia y una actitud indulgente. Vive en un universo propio.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Ese es el Sasuke que ve todo el mundo…, no el que yo conozco.

Naruto se inclinó hacia delante.

—No hay ninguna diferencia. Simplemente tienes que aceptar las cosas como vengan.

(Sasuke)

Naruto estaba esperando a las chicas en mitad de la zona de césped. Le quité la gorra y, antes de que pudiera recuperarla, la arrojé como si fuera un frisbee por el aire.

—Vale, capullo —me dijo mientras cruzaba el césped para recogerla.

—Perro Loco —dijo alguien a mi espalda.

Supe quién era por la voz ronca y profunda. Orochimaru se nos acercó con expresión seria.

—Estoy montando una pelea. Atentos, que os llamarán.

—Siempre lo estamos —le contestó Naruto. Era algo parecido a mi representante deportivo. Se encargaba de avisarme y se aseguraba de que estuviera en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado.

Orochimaru asintió y luego se marchó a donde quiera que tuviera que ir. Nunca fuimos a la misma clase. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera a la universidad. Mientras me pagara, la verdad era que no me importaba.

Naruto se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba Orochimaru y luego carraspeó.

— ¿Te has enterado?

— ¿De qué?

—Han arreglado las calderas del Morgan.

— ¿Y?

—Que probablemente Sakura y Hinata se marcharán esta tarde. Vamos a estar liados ayudándolas a llevar todos sus trastos a sus dormitorios.

Me cambió la cara. La idea de que Hinata recogiera sus cosas y volviera a su dormitorio del Morgan me sentó como un puñetazo en todo el estómago. Probablemente estaría encantada de irse, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido por la noche. Quizás ni siquiera me volvería a hablar. Por mi mente pasaron un millón de posibilidades, pero no se me ocurrió nada para conseguir que se quedara.

—Tío, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Naruto.

Las chicas aparecieron riéndose. Probé a sonreírle, pero Hinata estaba demasiado avergonzada por algo de lo que Sakura se estaba riendo.

—Hola, encanto —le saludó Sakura a Naruto antes de besarle en los labios.

— ¿De qué os reíais? —quiso saber Naruto.

—Ah, es que un chico se ha pasado toda la hora de la clase mirando a Hinata. Ha sido adorable.

—Mientras fuera a quien miraba… —dijo Naruto con un guiño.

— ¿Quién era? —pregunté sin pensarlo.

Hinata se recolocó la mochila, que estaba rebosante de libros. La cremallera se cerraba con dificultad. Debía de pesar mucho y se la quité del hombro.

—Saku se imagina cosas —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Hina! ¡Menudo pedazo de mentirosa estás hecha! Era Parker Hayes y resultaba evidente. Ese chico estaba prácticamente babeando.

Torcí el gesto.

— ¿Gaara?

Naruto tiró de la mano de Sakura.

—Vamos a comer. ¿Nos acompañaréis a disfrutar de la alta cocina de la cafetería?

América le respondió con otro beso y Hinata les siguió, y me hizo un gesto para que hiciera lo mismo. Caminamos en silencio. Se iba a enterar de lo de las calderas arregladas, se trasladarían a Morgan Hall y Gaara le pediría que saliera con él.

Gaara Sabaku No era un blandengue, pero me di cuenta de que Hinata se sentía interesada por él. Sus padres eran tremendamente ricos, estudiaba Medicina y a primera vista era un tipo agradable. Iba a acabar con él. Se me pasó por la cabeza cómo sería el resto de su vida con él y eso fue lo único que consiguió tranquilizarme. La imagen mental de hacerle un placaje a mi rabia y meterla de un golpe en una caja también ayudó.

Hinata colocó su bandeja entre Sakura y Naruto. Vi un sitio vacío unas cuantas sillas más allá y me pareció mejor que intentar mantener una conversación como si no acabara de perderla. Aquello me iba a joder y no sabía qué hacer. Había perdido tanto tiempo con esos juegos… Hinata ni siquiera iba a poder conocerme mejor. Joder, incluso si tuviera esa posibilidad, le iría mejor con alguien homologara.

— ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? —me preguntó Hinata.

— ¿Yo? Sí, ¿por qué? —le contesté a la vez que me esforzaba por librarme de la sensación de pesadumbre que se había apoderado de cada músculo de mi cara.

—Es que has estado muy callado.

Varios miembros del equipo de fútbol americano se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron, riéndose de un modo estruendoso. El simple hecho de oírles me daba ganas de propinarle un puñetazo a la pared.

Sasori me lanzó una patata frita al plato.

— ¿Qué hay, Sasuke? He oído que te has tirado a Tina Martin. Hoy ha estado arrastrando tu nombre por el lodo.

—Cierra el pico, Sasori—le dije sin apartar la vista de la comida. Si miraba esa cara de gilipollas, quizás acabaría derribándolo de la silla.

Hina se inclinó hacia delante.

—Corta el rollo, Sasori.

La miré y, por alguna razón que no fui capaz de explicarme, me enfadé de inmediato. ¿Por qué coño me estaba defendiendo? En cuanto se enterara de lo de las calderas arregladas, me dejaría. No volvería a hablarme. Aunque fuera una estupidez, me sentí traicionado.

—Sé cuidarme solo, Hinata.

—Lo siento, solo…

—No quiero que sientas nada, no quiero que hagas nada —la interrumpí.

La expresión de su cara fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Estaba claro que no quería nada conmigo. Yo no era más que un capullo infantil con el control emocional de un niño de tres años. Me levanté dando un empujón a la mesa y crucé furioso la puerta. No me paré hasta estar montado en la moto.

Las manetas del manillar chirriaron bajo las palmas de mis manos cuando las moví hacia delante y atrás. Encendí el motor y quité la pata de cabra de la moto de una patada antes de salir a toda velocidad por la calle.

Conduje durante una hora, pero no me sentí mejor. Las distintas calles llevaban a un sitio y, aunque tardé todo ese tiempo en admitirlo, al final cedí y entré en el sendero que llevaba a la casa de mi padre.

Él salió por la puerta principal y se quedó en el porche, desde donde me saludó con la mano.

Subí de un salto los dos escalones del porche y me detuve cerca de donde se encontraba. No dudó en abrazarme contra su costado blando y redondo antes de llevarme hacia el interior.

—Me parecía que ya tocaba una visita —me dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

Tenía los párpados algo caídos sobre las pestañas y la piel bajo los ojos estaba hinchada, a juego con el resto de su cara redonda.

Mi padre estuvo fuera de combate durante varios años después de la muerte de mi madre, y Madara tuvo que enfrentarse a muchas responsabilidades impropias para un niño de su edad, pero salimos adelante y mi padre finalmente se recuperó. Jamás hablábamos de eso, pero nunca perdía la oportunidad de compensarnos por ello.

Aunque fue una persona triste y agresiva durante la mayor parte de mis años de formación, no le consideraba un mal padre, solo es que estuvo perdido sin su mujer. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía. Yo solo sentía por Paloma una mínima fracción de lo que mi padre había sentido por mi madre y la idea de estar sin ella ya hacía que se me revolvieran las tripas.

Se sentó en el sofá y me señaló el desgastado sillón reclinable.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal si te sientas un rato?

Me senté, pero me removí nervioso mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir.

Mi padre me miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de inspirar profundamente.

— ¿Pasa algo malo, hijo?

—Es que hay una chica, papá.

Sonrió levemente.

—Una chica.

—Es que me parece que me odia y pienso que…

— ¿La amas?

—No lo sé. No lo creo. Bueno, es que… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Si hablas con tu padre de ella, es porque ya no sabes qué hacer.

Suspiré.

—Acabo de conocerla. Bueno, hace un mes. No creo que sea amor.

—Vale.

— ¿Vale?

—Te creo —dijo sin juzgarme.

—Es que… no creo que sea lo bastante bueno para ella.

Mi padre se inclinó hacia delante y se llevó dos dedos a los labios. Seguí hablando.

—Creo que alguien la ha quemado sentimentalmente. Alguien como yo.

—Como tú.

—Sí.

Asentí y suspiré. Lo último que quería era contarle a mi padre todo en lo que había estado metido.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe y golpeó la pared.

—Mira quién ha decidido visitarnos —dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Llevaba dos bolsas de papel marrón agarradas contra el pecho.

—Hola, Itachi —le dije mientras me ponía en pie.

Le seguí hasta la cocina y le ayudé a guardar la compra para mi padre.

Nos turnamos en darnos codazos y empujones. Itachi siempre fue el que más fuerte me pegaba cuando no estábamos de acuerdo, pero también era a quien sentía más cerca de mí, más que a mis otros hermanos.

—Te eché de menos la otra noche en el Red. Konan te manda saludos.

—Estaba ocupado.

— ¿Con la chica con la que te vio Konan el otro día?

—Sí.

Saqué de la nevera un bote vacío de kétchup y unas piezas de fruta con moho y lo tiré todo a la basura antes de volver a la sala de estar.

Itachi rebotó unas cuantas veces cuando se dejó caer en el sofá para sentarse y se palmeó las rodillas.

— ¿En qué andas metido, pringado?

—En nada —le contesté mirando de reojo a mi padre.

Trenton miró a nuestro padre y luego me miró a mí.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No —le aseguré negando con la cabeza.

Mi padre hizo un gesto tranquilizador con la mano.

—No, tranquilo. ¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo?

—Una mierda. Te dejé el cheque del alquiler en tu cómoda esta mañana. ¿Lo has visto?

Mi padre asintió con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía levemente. Itachi asintió una vez.

— ¿Te quedas a cenar, Sasuke?

—No —respondí al mismo tiempo que me ponía en pie—. Creo que me vuelvo a casa.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras, hijo.

Sonreí de medio lado.

—No puedo, pero gracias, papá. Te lo agradezco.

— ¿Qué le agradeces? —me preguntó Itachi. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis—. ¿Qué me he perdido?

Miré a mi padre.

—Es una paloma. Está claro que es una paloma.

— ¡Ah! —dijo mi padre y le brillaron un poco los ojos.

— ¿La misma chica?

—Sí, pero me he portado un poco como un gilipollas hace un rato. Es que me vuelve algo más loco de lo habitual.

Itachi empezó a sonreír poco a poco, hasta que terminó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Hermanito!

—Ni se te ocurra —le advertí frunciendo el ceño.

Mi padre le propinó un manotazo en la nuca.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho? —gritó Trenton.

Mi padre me siguió hasta el porche y me palmeó la espalda.

—Te aclararás. Estoy seguro. Pero debe de tener algo, eso está claro. No recuerdo haberte visto así nunca.

—Gracias, papá.

(Hinata)

Después de clase, fui en coche con Sakura al apartamento y vimos que la moto de Sasuke no estaba. Fui a su habitación y me hice un ovillo en su cama, apoyando la cabeza en el brazo. Sasuke se encontraba bien por la mañana. Con todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos, no podía creer que me hubiera pasado desapercibido que algo lo hubiera molestado. No solo eso, me incomodaba que Sakura pareciera saber qué ocurría y yo no.

Sentí que mi respiración se relajaba y que me pesaban los párpados; no tardé mucho en dormirme. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, el cielo nocturno había oscurecido la ventana. Unas voces amortiguadas se colaban por el vestíbulo desde la sala de estar, incluida la más profunda de Sasuke. Fui sigilosamente hasta el vestíbulo y entonces me quedé helada al oír mi nombre.

—Hina lo entiende, Sasuke. No te tortures —dijo Naruto.

—Ya vais juntos a la fiesta de citas. ¿Qué hay de malo en pedirle que salga contigo? —preguntó Sakura.

Me puse tensa, a la espera de su respuesta.

—No quiero salir con ella. Solo quiero estar con ella. Es una chica… diferente.

— ¿Diferente en qué sentido? —preguntó Sakura, con un tono ligeramente irritado.

—No aguanta mis gilipolleces, es refrescante. Tú misma lo dijiste, Mare. No soy su tipo. Lo que hay entre nosotros… simplemente es diferente.

—Estás más cerca de ser su tipo de lo que tú te crees —dijo Sakura.

Me eché hacia atrás tan silenciosamente como pude, y cuando los tablones de madera crujieron bajo mis pies desnudos me estiré para cerrar la puerta del dormitorio de Sasuke y bajé por el vestíbulo.

—Hola, Hina—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal tu siesta?

—Me he quedado inconsciente durante cinco horas. Ha sido más un coma que una siesta.

Sasuke se quedó mirándome fijamente durante un momento y, cuando le sonreí, vino directamente hacia mí, me cogió la mano y me arrastró por el vestíbulo hasta su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta, y sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco en el pecho, preparándome para que dijera algo que aplastara mi ego.

Levantó las cejas.

—Lo siento mucho, Paloma. Antes me comporté contigo como un gilipollas.

Me relajé un poquito al ver remordimiento en su mirada.

—No sabía que estuvieras enfadado conmigo.

—Y no lo estaba. Simplemente tengo la mala costumbre de arremeter contra la gente que me importa. Sé que es una excusa penosa, pero lo siento —dijo él, mientras me envolvía en sus brazos.

Apoyé la mejilla en su pecho, acomodándome.

— ¿Y por qué estabas enfadado?

—No importa. Lo único que me preocupa eres tú.

Me incliné hacia atrás para levantar la mirada hacia él.

—Puedo soportar tus rabietas.

Escrutó mi cara durante unos momentos, antes de que una ligera sonrisa se extendiera en sus labios.

—No sé por qué me aguantas, y no sé qué haría yo si no lo hicieras.

Podía oler la mezcla de cigarrillos y menta de su aliento, y le miré los labios; mi cuerpo reaccionó ante lo cerca que estábamos. La expresión de Sasuke cambió y su respiración se entrecortó: él también lo había notado.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado el capitulo  
_

 _La historia ya se va a poner mas intensa y lo capitulos ya seran mas largos, Prometo ya actualizar mas seguido_

 _Dejen comentarios._


	13. Chapter 13

_Aqui les traigo el capitulo_

 _Espero les guste_

 _La historia es una adaptacion del libro Maravilloso Desastre e Inevitable Desastre_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 12**_

(Sasuke)

La expresión de Naruto cambió. Se puso completamente serio cuando Orochimaru llamó para anunciar una nueva pelea. Sus dedos teclearon sin parar en el teléfono mandando mensajes a toda su lista de contactos. Cuando Naruto desapareció detrás de la puerta, Sakura abrió unos ojos como platos y sonrió.

—Muy bien. ¡Será mejor que nos preparemos!

Sakura sacó a Hinata al pasillo antes de que pudiera decir nada. No hacía falta tanto alboroto. Le patearía el culo al tipo ese, conseguiría pasta para poder pagar los próximos meses de alquiler y las facturas y la vida volvería a la normalidad. Bueno, más o menos a la normalidad. Hinata volvería al Morgan Hall y yo ingresaría voluntariamente en la cárcel para no asesinar a Gaara.

Sakura le gritó a Hinata que se cambiara y Naruto estaba ocupado con el teléfono, con las llaves del Charger en la mano. Se echó hacia atrás para echar un vistazo por el pasillo y puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Vamos! —gritó.

Sakura corrió por el pasillo pero, en lugar de venir a donde estábamos, se metió en la habitación de Naruto. Este volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, pero sonriendo.

Unos instantes más tarde, Sakura irrumpió en el salón saliendo de la habitación de Naruto con un vestido corto verde y Hinata apareció por el pasillo con unos vaqueros ajustados y un top amarillo que dejaba ver cómo le botaban las tetas cada vez que se movía.

— ¡Oh, demonios, no! ¿Intentas que me maten? Tienes que cambiarte, Paloma.

— ¿Cómo? —me preguntó bajando la mirada; pero los vaqueros no eran el problema.

—Está monísima, Sasuke. ¡Déjala en paz! —me espetó Sakura.

Llevé a Hinata por el pasillo.

—Ponte una camiseta… y unas zapatillas. Algo cómodo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —me preguntó desconcertada.

Me detuve en la puerta.

—Porque si llevas esa camiseta estaré más preocupado de quién te está mirando las tetas que de Hoffman —le aclaré.

Llamadme sexista, pero era verdad. No iba a ser capaz de concentrarme y no estaba dispuesto a perder una pelea por las tetas de Hinata.

—Creía que habías dicho que no te importaba ni un comino lo que pensaran los demás —me respondió irritada.

Era incapaz de entenderlo.

—Esto es diferente, Paloma. —Bajé la mirada a sus pechos, que se mostraban orgullosos, realzados por un sujetador blanco de encaje.

De repente, no me pareció mala idea cancelar la pelea, aunque solo fuera para poder pasarme toda la noche buscando el modo de conseguir que acabara abrazada y desnuda contra mi pecho.

Me espabilé y volví a mirarla a los ojos.

—No puedes ir así a la pelea, así que, por favor…, simplemente…, por favor, simplemente cámbiate —balbuceé mientras la empujaba dentro de la habitación y cerraba la puerta para quedarme fuera antes de mandarlo todo a la mierda y besarla.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La oí corretear al otro lado de la puerta y luego lo que probablemente eran sus zapatos volando por la habitación. Por fin la puerta se abrió. Llevaba una camiseta y unas Converse. Todavía provocativa, pero ya, por lo menos, yo no estaría preocupado de quién le estuviese tirando los tejos y podría ganar mi jodida pelea.

— ¿Mejor? —resopló.

— ¡Sí! ¡Vámonos!

Naruto y Sakura ya estaban en el Charger saliendo del aparcamiento. Me puse mis gafas de sol y esperé hasta que Hinata estuvo lista para arrancar la Harley y meternos por los callejones oscuros.

Una vez que llegamos al campus, conduje por la acera con las luces apagadas y me detuve suavemente detrás del Jefferson.

Cuando llevé a Hinata a la puerta de atrás, abrió los ojos y se echó a reír.

—Estás de broma.

—Esta es la entrada VIP. Deberías ver cómo entran los demás.

Bajé de un salto por la ventana abierta al sótano y esperé en la oscuridad.

— ¡Sasuke! —dijo con un tono que estaba entre un grito y un susurro.

—Aquí abajo, Paloma. Mete primero los pies y yo te cojo.

— ¡Estás completamente loco si crees que voy a saltar a la oscuridad!

— ¡Yo te cojo! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Baja ya ese culo aquí!

— ¡Esto es una locura! —bufó.

En la penumbra vi sus piernas serpentear por la pequeña abertura rectangular. Incluso después de maniobrar con cuidado, se las arregló para caer en lugar de saltar. Un pequeño grito resonó en las paredes de cemento y después aterrizó en mis brazos. Más fácil que nunca.

—Caes como una chica —le dije mientras la ponía en pie.

Caminamos por el oscuro laberinto del sótano hasta que llegamos a la habitación contigua a la sala principal donde se celebraría la pelea.

Adam gritaba por encima del ruido con su megáfono con los brazos levantados sobre el mar de cabezas agitando billetes en el aire.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —me preguntó Hinata con su pequeña mano rodeándome el bíceps.

—Esperar. Orochimaru tiene que acabar de soltar su rollo antes de que yo entre.

— ¿Debo esperar aquí o mejor entro? ¿Adónde voy cuando empiece la pelea? ¿Dónde están Naruto y Saku? Parecía muy inquieta. Me sentí un poco mal por tener que dejarla ahí sola.

—Han ido por el otro camino. Simplemente sígueme. No voy a mandarte a ese foso de tiburones sin mí. Quédate junto a Orochimaru; él evitará que te aplasten. Yo no puedo cuidar de ti y pegar puñetazos a la vez.

— ¿Que me aplasten?

—Esta noche habrá más gente. Brady Hoffman es de State. Allí tienen su propio Círculo. Así que nuestra gente se juntará con la suya. Va a ser una auténtica locura.

— ¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó.

Le sonreí. Se ponía especialmente guapa cuando se preocupaba por mí.

—No, pero tú sí que pareces algo nerviosa, en cambio.

—Tal vez —admitió.

Tuve ganas de inclinarme y besarla. Cualquier cosa para borrar esa expresión de corderito asustado de su cara. Me pregunté si yo le importaría en realidad o si su preocupación por mí se debía simplemente a que me conocía y no quería que me sucediera nada malo.

—Si te hace sentirte mejor, no dejaré que me toque. Ni siquiera dejaré que me dé un golpe por sus fans.

— ¿Y cómo vas a arreglártelas?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Normalmente, dejo que me toquen una vez; solo para que parezca justo.

— ¿Dejas…? ¿Dejas que tu rival te alcance?

— ¿Dónde estaría la diversión si me limitara a destrozar a alguien y no dejara que me dieran nunca? No es bueno para el negocio, nadie apostaría en mi contra.

—Qué montón de gilipolleces —me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Arqueé una ceja.

— ¿Crees que te estoy engañando?

—Me resulta difícil creer que solo te pegan cuando tú les dejas.

— ¿Te gustaría apostarte algo, Hinata Hyuga?

Sonreí. Cuando lo dije, no tenía intención de aprovecharme, pero cuando ella se giró y sonrió igualmente maliciosa, se me vino a la mente la puñetera idea más brillante que nunca había tenido.

Sonrió.

—Acepto la apuesta. Creo que te alcanzará una vez.

—Y si no lo hace, ¿qué gano? —pregunté.

Ella se encogió de hombros justo en el momento en el que el rugido de la multitud nos rodeaba. Adam explicaba las reglas dándole vueltas de una manera muy estúpida.

Disimulé la ridícula sonrisa que amenazaba con extenderse por todo mi rostro.

—Si ganas, no me acostaré con nadie durante un mes. —Arqueó una ceja y volví a sonreír—. Pero, si gano yo, tendrás que quedarte en mi piso un mes.

— ¿Qué? Pero ¡si ya vivo contigo de todos modos! ¿Qué tipo de apuesta es esa? —gritó por encima del ruido.

Ella no tenía ni idea. Nadie se lo había dicho.

—Hoy han arreglado las calderas del Morgan —le dije con una sonrisa guiñándole el ojo.

Alzó un lado de la boca. Ni se inmutó.

—Cualquier cosa vale la pena con tal de verte probar la abstinencia, para variar.

Su respuesta insufló una descarga de adrenalina por mis venas como solo había sentido alguna vez durante una pelea. La besé en la mejilla, dejando que mis labios permanecieran pegados a su piel un poco más antes de entrar en la sala. Me sentía como un rey. De ninguna manera ese hijo de puta me iba a tocar.

(Hinata)

Sasuke me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió, sacando pecho. Fui tras él y, cuando entramos en la siguiente habitación, me quedé sorprendida por el gran número de personas que estaban amontonadas en un espacio tan pequeño. La habitación se hallaba llena hasta la bandera, y los empujones y el griterío aumentaban al entrar en la habitación. Sasuke me señaló con la cabeza, y Orochimaru me pasó la mano por los hombros, tirando de mí hacia él.

Me incliné para hablarle a Adam al oído.

—Apuesto dos por Sasuke —dije.

Orochimaru levantó las cejas mientras me miraba sacar del bolsillo dos billetes de cien dólares con la cara del presidente Benjamín. Extendió la palma y le puse los billetes en la mano.

—No eres la Pollyanna que pensaba —dijo él, pegándome un repaso.

Brady le sacaba al menos una cabeza a Sasuke, así que no pude evitar tragar saliva cuando los vi de pie uno junto al otro. Brady era enorme, duplicaba el tamaño y la masa muscular de Sasuke. No podía ver la expresión de este, pero era evidente que Brady estaba sediento de sangre.

Adam apretó los labios contra mi oreja.

—Tal vez quieras taparte los oídos, nena.

Me llevé las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, y Orochimaru tocó la bocina. En lugar de atacar, Sasuke retrocedió unos pasos. Brady lanzó un golpe, y Sasuke lo esquivó, desviándose hacia la derecha. Brady volvió a golpear, pero Sasuke se agachó y dio un paso al otro lado.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¡Esto no es un combate de boxeo! —gritó Orochimaru.

Sasuke alcanzó a Brady en la nariz. El ruido del sótano era ensordecedor. Sasuke encajó un gancho de izquierda en la mandíbula de Brady, y no pude evitar llevarme las manos a la boca cuando Brady intentó lanzar unos cuantos puñetazos más, que acabaron todos en el aire. Brady cayó contra su séquito después de que Sasuke le diera un codazo en la cara. Justo cuando creía que todo había casi acabado, Brady volvió a atacar. Golpe tras golpe, Brady no parecía aguantar el ritmo. Ambos hombres estaban cubiertos de sudor, y ahogué un grito cuando Brady falló otro puñetazo y acabó golpeando un pilar de cemento con el puño. Cuando su oponente se dobló, cubriéndose el puño, Sasuke se dispuso a dar el golpe de gracia.

Era incansable: primero le dio un rodillazo a Brady en la cara, y después lo aporreó una y otra vez hasta que Brady se derrumbó y se dio un golpe contra el suelo. El nivel de ruido estalló cuando Orochimaru se apartó de mí para lanzar el cuadrado rojo sobre la cara ensangrentada de Brady.

Sasuke desapareció detrás de sus fans, y yo apreté la espalda contra la pared, buscando a tientas el camino hasta la puerta por la que habíamos entrado. Llegar hasta el farol fue un enorme alivio. Me preocupaba que me derribaran y morir pisoteada.

Clavé la mirada en el umbral de la puerta, esperando a que la multitud irrumpiera en la pequeña habitación. Después de que pasaran varios minutos sin que Sasuke diera ninguna señal de vida, me preparé para rehacer mis pasos hasta la ventana. Con la cantidad de gente que intentaba salir a la vez, no era seguro empezar a dar vueltas por allí.

Justo cuando me adentraba en la oscuridad, unas pisadas crujieron sobre el suelo de cemento. Sasuke me estaba buscando alarmado.

— ¡Paloma!

— ¡Estoy aquí! —grité, lanzándome en sus brazos.

Sasuke bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

— ¡Me has dado un susto de cojones! Casi he tenido que empezar otra pelea solo para llegar hasta ti… Y, cuando por fin llego, ¡te habías ido!

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. No me entusiasmaba tener que averiguar el camino de vuelta en la oscuridad.

La preocupación desapareció de su rostro y sonrió ampliamente.

—Me parece que has perdido la apuesta.

Orochimaru irrumpió, me miró y, después, lanzó a Sasuke una mirada fulminante.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Sasuke me guiñó un ojo.

—No te muevas. Vuelvo ahora mismo.

Desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Orochimaru alzó su voz unas cuantas veces, pero no pude averiguar lo que decía. Sasuke se dio media vuelta mientras se metía un fajo de dinero en el bolsillo y después me dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Vas a necesitar más ropa.

— ¿De verdad me vas a obligar a quedarme contigo un mes?

— ¿Me habrías obligado a pasar un mes sin sexo? —Me reí, admitiendo que lo habría hecho.

—Será mejor que hagamos una parada en Morgan.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Me parece que esto será interesante.

Cuando Orochimaru pasó, me dejó con un golpe mis ganancias en la palma de la mano y se fundió en la muchedumbre, que empezaba a disiparse.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Has apostado?

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

—Me pareció buena idea disfrutar de la experiencia completa.

Me llevó a la ventana, después se arrastró hasta el exterior y me ayudó a salir al fresco aire de la noche. Los grillos cantaban alegremente en las sombras, deteniéndose solo el tiempo necesario para dejarnos pasar. Las matas de hierba que bordeaban la acera se mecían con la suave brisa, recordándome el sonido del océano cuando no está lo suficientemente cerca como para oír romper las olas. No hacía ni demasiado calor ni demasiado frío: era la noche perfecta.

— ¿Por qué demonios ibas a querer que me quedara contigo, en cualquier caso? —pregunté.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No sé. Todo es mejor cuando estás tú.

Las mariposas que sus palabras me hicieron sentir en el estómago desaparecieron en cuanto vi las manchas rojas y sanguinolentas de su camisa.

— ¡Puaj! Estás cubierto de sangre.

Sasuke se miró con indiferencia y entonces abrió la puerta, invitándome a entrar. Me encontré con Ana, que estaba estudiando en la cama, cautiva de los libros de texto que la rodeaban.

—Las calderas funcionan desde esta mañana —comentó ella.

—Eso he oído —dije, mientras rebuscaba en mi armario.

—Hola —dijo Sasuke a Ana.

La expresión del rostro de Ana se torció cuando escudriñó la figura sudorosa y manchada de Sasuke.

—Sasuke, esta es mi compañera de habitación, Ana. Ana, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Encantada de conocerte —saludó Ana, empujándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. Echó una mirada a mis abultadas bolsas—. ¿Te mudas?

—No. He perdido una apuesta.

Sasuke estalló en una carcajada mientras cogía mis bolsas.

— ¿Lista?

—Sí. ¿Cómo voy a llevar todo esto a tu apartamento? Vamos en tu moto.

Sasuke sonrió y sacó su móvil. Llevó mi equipaje hasta la calle y, minutos después, el Charger negro antiguo de Naruto hizo su aparición.

Bajaron la ventanilla del lado del copiloto, y Sakura asomó la cabeza.

— ¡Hola, monada!

— ¡Hola! Las calderas vuelven a funcionar en Morgan. ¿Vas a seguir quedándote con Naruto?

—Sí, había pensado quedarme esta noche. He oído que has perdido una apuesta —dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Sasuke cerró el maletero y Naruto aceleró, mientras Sakura gritaba al volver a caer sentada en el coche.

Caminamos hasta su Harley, y esperó a que me acomodara en mi asiento. Cuando lo envolví con mis brazos, apoyó su mano sobre la mía.

—Me alegro de que estuvieras allí esta noche, Paloma. Nunca en mi vida me he divertido tanto en una pelea.

Apoyé el mentón en su hombro y sonreí.

—Claro, porque intentabas ganar nuestra apuesta.

Inclinó el cuello para mirarme.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

No había ningún signo de burla en su mirada; lo decía en serio y quería que lo viera.

Arqueé las cejas.

— ¿Por eso estabas de tan mal humor hoy? ¿Porque sabías que habían arreglado las calderas y que me iría esta noche?

Sasuke no respondió; se limitó a sonreír cuando arrancó la moto.

(Sasuke)

Llegamos al apartamento, Hinata se bajó de la moto como una profesional y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Siempre odio cuando llevan un rato en casa. Me siento como si fuéramos a interrumpirlos.

—Pues acostúmbrate. Esta es tu casa durante las próximas cuatro semanas —le dije dándome la vuelta—. Vamos.

— ¿Qué?

Sonreí.

—Vamos, te llevaré a caballito.

Soltó una risita y saltó sobre mi espalda. Yo agarré sus muslos mientras subía escaleras arriba. Sakura abrió la puerta antes de que llegáramos arriba y sonrió.

—Menuda parejita… Si no supiera…

—Corta el rollo, Saku —dijo Naruto desde el sofá.

Genial. Naruto estaba de mal humor.

Sakura sonrió como si hubiese hablado de más y abrió la puerta para que pudiésemos entrar. Seguí sosteniendo a Hinata y me dejé caer en el sillón reclinable. Gritó cuando me incliné hacia atrás jugando a cargar mi peso sobre ella.

—Te veo tremendamente alegre esta noche, Sasuke. ¿A qué se debe? —me soltó Sakura.

—He ganado un montón de dinero, Sakura. El doble de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué no iba a estar contento?

Sakura sonrió.

—No, es otra cosa —dijo mientras me miraba la mano con la que acariciaba el muslo de Hinata.

—Sakura —la avisó Naruto.

—De acuerdo, hablaré de otra cosa. ¿No te había invitado Gaara a la fiesta de Sig. Tau este fin de semana, Hina?

La alegría que sentía se esfumó y me giré hacia Hinata.

—Bueno, sí. ¿No vamos a ir todos?

—Yo sí —dijo Naruto, absorto mirando la televisión.

—Lo que significa que yo también voy —dijo Sakura, mirándome expectante. Estaba provocándome, esperando a que dijese que quería ir, pero a mí me preocupaba más la maldita invitación de Gaara a Hinata.

— ¿Va a pasar a recogerte o algo así? —le pregunté.

—No, simplemente me dijo que iría a la fiesta.

Sakura puso una sonrisa traviesa y asintió como viéndolo venir.

—En todo caso, dijo que te vería allí. Es muy mono.

Le lancé una mirada de irritación a América y después miré a Hinata.

— ¿Vas a ir?

—Le dije que lo haría. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tú vas a ir?

—Claro —respondí sin titubear.

Naruto me miró.

—La semana pasada dijiste que no querías ir.

—He cambiado de opinión, Naruto. ¿Qué problema hay?

—Ninguno —gruñó él y se retiró a su dormitorio.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Sabes muy bien cómo es —me dijo—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en volverlo loco?

Se juntó con Naruto en la habitación y sus voces se convirtieron en murmullos detrás de la puerta cerrada.

—Bueno, me alegra que todo el mundo lo sepa —dijo Hinata.

Hinata no era la única desconcertada por la actitud de Naruto. Antes se burlaba de mí por su culpa y ahora se comportaba como un capullo. ¿Qué habría pasado entre medias para que se acojonase? Tal vez se sintiese mejor si se daba cuenta de que, por fin, yo había decidido terminar con las otras chicas y que solo quería a Hinata. Sin embargo, quizás fuese al contrario. Tal vez, lo que preocupara a Naruto fuera que yo prestara tanta atención a Hinata, porque no tenía exactamente madera de novio. Sí, eso tenía más sentido.

Me levanté.

—Me voy a dar una ducha rápida.

— ¿Le preocupa algo? —preguntó Hinata.

—No, solo está un poco paranoico.

—Es por nosotros —adivinó. Me vino una sensación rara. Había dicho nosotros—. ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó mirándome con desconfianza.

—Vas bien encaminada. Tiene que ver con nosotros. No te quedes dormida, ¿vale? Quiero hablar contigo de algo.

(Hinata)

Retrocedieron unos pasos y desapareció detrás de la puerta del baño. Enrosqué el pelo alrededor del dedo, reflexionando sobre el énfasis con el que pronunció la palabra «nosotros» y la mirada con la que la acompañó. Me pregunté si alguna vez había existido algún tipo de límite en absoluto, y si yo era la única que pensaba que Sasuke y yo seguíamos siendo solo amigos.

Naruto salió hecho una furia de su cuarto, y Sakura corrió tras él.

—Naruto, ¡detente! —le rogó ella.

Él se volvió a mirar la puerta del baño y luego a mí. Hablaba en voz baja pero enfadada.

—Me lo prometiste, Hina. Cuando te dije que no te dejaras llevar por las apariencias, ¡no me refería a que os liarais! ¡Pensaba que erais solo amigos!

—Y así es —dije, conmocionada por su ataque sorpresa.

— ¡No, no lo sois! —respondió él furibundo.

Sakura le tocó el hombro.

—Cariño, te dije que todo iría bien.

Él se alejó de ella.

— ¿Por qué apoyas esto, Saku? ¡Ya te he dicho cómo acabará todo!

Sakura le cogió la cara con ambas manos.

— ¡Y yo te he dicho que te equivocabas! ¿Es que no confías en mí?

Naruto suspiró, la miró y después se largó furioso a su habitación.

Sakura se dejó caer en el sillón que había a mi lado y resopló.

—No consigo meterle en la cabeza que, tanto si lo tuyo con Sasuke funciona como si no, no tiene por qué afectarnos. Supongo que está muy quemado por otras veces. Simplemente, no me cree.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Saku? Sasuke y yo no estamos juntos. Solo somos amigos. Ya lo has oído antes…, a él no le intereso en ese sentido.

— ¿Eso has oído?

—Pues sí.

— ¿Y te lo crees?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No importa. Nunca pasará nada. Me ha dicho que no me ve de ese modo. Además, tiene una fobia total al compromiso. Me costaría encontrar a una amiga, aparte de ti, con la que no se hubiera acostado, y no puedo aguantar sus cambios de humor. No me puedo creer que Naruto piense de otro modo.

—Porque no solo conoce a Sasuke… Ha hablado con él, Hina.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Saku? —Naruto la llamó desde el dormitorio.

Sakura suspiró.

—Eres mi mejor amiga. Me parece que a veces te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces tú a ti misma. Os veo juntos, y la única diferencia que hay respecto a Naruto y a mí es que nosotros nos acostamos. Nada más.

—Hay una diferencia enorme, enorme. ¿Acaso Naruto trae cada noche a casa a una chica diferente? ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de mañana con un tío que definitivamente puede ser un novio potencial? Sabes que no puedo liarme con Sasuke, Saku. Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos discutiéndolo.

La expresión se Sakura se transformó en decepción.

—No estoy inventándome nada, Hina. Has pasado casi cada minuto del último mes con él. Admítelo: sientes algo por ese chico.

—Déjalo, Sakura —dijo Sakura, ciñéndose la toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Sakura y yo dimos un respingo al oír la voz de Sasuke y, cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, vi claramente que la felicidad había desaparecido de ella. Se fue al vestíbulo sin decir nada más, y Sakura me miró con una expresión triste.

—Creo que estás cometiendo un error —susurró ella—. No necesitas ir a esa fiesta a conocer a un chico, ya tienes a uno loco por ti aquí mismo —prosiguió, dejándome a solas.

Me balanceé en el sillón y repasé mentalmente todo lo que había ocurrido esa última semana. Naruto estaba enfadado conmigo, Sakura, decepcionada, y Sasuke… había pasado de estar más feliz de lo que lo había visto jamás a sentirse tan ofendido que se había quedado sin habla.

Había transcurrido una hora cuando Sasuke salió de su habitación y apareció en el vestíbulo. Cuando dobló la esquina, esperé que me pidiera que fuera a la cama con él, pero estaba vestido y llevaba las llaves de la moto en la mano. Unas gafas de sol ocultaban sus ojos, y se metió un cigarrillo en la boca antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta.

— ¿Te vas? —pregunté, incorporándome—. ¿Adónde?

—Fuera —respondió, abriendo la puerta de un tirón y cerrándola de un portazo tras él.

Volví a dejarme caer en el sillón y resoplé. De alguna manera me había convertido en la mala de la historia, y no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta ese punto.

(Sasuke)

Tardé menos de cinco minutos en ducharme, pero me quedé bajo el chorro de agua por lo menos otros cinco minutos más planeando lo que le iba a decir a Hinata. No tenía sentido perder más el tiempo. Iba a estar aquí todo el mes siguiente y era el momento perfecto para demostrarle que yo no era como pensaba ella. Por lo menos, con ella yo era distinto y podríamos pasar las siguientes cuatro semanas aclarando cualquier duda que pudiera tener.

Salí de la ducha y me sequé, emocionado y nervioso por las posibilidades que podían surgir de la conversación que íbamos a tener. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, oí una discusión en el pasillo.

América dijo algo con voz desesperada. Entreabrí la puerta y escuché.

—Me lo prometiste, Hina. Cuando te dije que no te dejaras llevar por las apariencias, ¡no me refería a que os liarais! ¡Pensaba que erais solo amigos!

—Y eso es lo que somos —respondió Hina.

— ¡No, no lo sois! —replicó Naruto furibundo.

—Cariño, te dije que todo iría bien —le tranquilizó Sakura.

— ¿Por qué apoyas esto, Sakura? ¡Ya te he dicho cómo acabará todo!

— ¡Y yo te he dicho que te equivocabas! ¿Es que no confías en mí?

Naruto se metió en su habitación cabreado.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Sakura habló de nuevo.

—No consigo meterle en la cabeza que, tanto si lo tuyo con Sasuke funciona como si no, no tiene por qué afectarnos. Supongo que está muy quemado por otras veces. Simplemente, no me cree.

«Maldita sea, Naruto. No me ayudas precisamente». Abrí la puerta un poco más, lo justo para ver la cara de Hinata.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Saku? Sasuke y yo no estamos juntos. Solo somos amigos. Ya lo has oído antes…, a él no le intereso en ese sentido.

Joder. La cosa se estaba complicando por momentos.

— ¿Eso te ha dicho? —preguntó Sakura claramente sorprendida.

—Pues sí.

— ¿Y tú lo crees?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no importa. Nunca pasará nada. Me ha dicho que no me ve de ese modo. Además, tiene una fobia total al compromiso. Me costaría encontrar a una amiga, aparte de ti, con la que no se hubiera acostado y no puedo aguantar sus cambios de humor. No concibo que Naruto crea algo diferente.

Cualquier esperanza se desvaneció con esas palabras. La decepción fue demoledora. Durante unos segundos el dolor fue insoportable, hasta que lo reemplazó la rabia. La rabia siempre era más fácil de controlar.

—Lo cree porque no solo conoce a Sasuke… Es que ha hablado con él, Hina.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Sakura! —la llamó Naruto desde el dormitorio.

Sakura suspiró.

—Eres mi mejor amiga. Me parece que a veces te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces tú a ti misma. Cuando os veo juntos, la única diferencia que hay respecto a Naruto y a mí es que nosotros nos acostamos. Nada más.

—Hay una diferencia enorme, enorme. ¿Acaso Naruto trae cada noche a casa a una chica diferente? ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de mañana con un tío que evidentemente no pasa de novio potencial? Sabes que no puedo liarme con Sasuke, Saku. Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos discutiéndolo.

—No estoy inventándome nada, Hina. Has pasado casi cada minuto del último mes con él. Admítelo: sientes algo por ese chico.

No pude escuchar ni una palabra más.

—Déjalo, Sakura —le dije.

Las dos chicas dieron un bote al escuchar mi voz. Los ojos de Hinata se encontraron con los míos. No parecía ni avergonzada ni arrepentida, lo que me fastidió aún más. Yo había puesto el cuello y ella me había asestado un hachazo.

Me retiré a mi cuarto antes de soltar alguna tontería. No me calmaba permanecer sentado. Tampoco ponerme de pie ni dar vueltas por la habitación, ni hacer flexiones. La habitación se me hacía cada vez más pequeña. La rabia me hervía dentro como un líquido inflamable a punto de estallar.

Lo mejor era salir del apartamento para aclarar mis ideas y tratar de relajarme echando un trago. El Red. Podría ir al Red. Konan trabajaba allí. Podría decirme qué hacer. Ella siempre sabía cómo calmarme. A Itachi le gustaba por la misma razón. Era la mayor de tres hermanos y ni se inmutaba cuando le llegábamos con nuestros cabreos.

Me puse una camiseta y unos vaqueros y cogí unas gafas de sol, las llaves de mi moto y una chaqueta. Me calcé unas botas antes de dirigirme a la entrada.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos cuando me vio aparecer por el pasillo. Menos mal que llevaba puestas mis gafas de sol. No quería que viera el dolor en mis ojos.

—¿Te vas? —me preguntó al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie—. ¿Adónde?

Me negué a reconocer la súplica en su voz.

—Fuera.

oooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOoooooo

Konan no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que yo no era muy buena compañía. Siguió trayéndome las cervezas como cuando me sentaba en mi silla de siempre en el bar The Red. Las luces de colores se perseguían unas a otras por la sala y la música estaba lo suficientemente alta como para ahogar mis pensamientos.

Mi paquete de Marlboro Reds casi se había acabado, pero esa no era la razón de la opresión que sentía en el pecho. Algunas chicas se habían acercado tratando de entablar conversación y yo no podía levantar la mirada del cigarro a medio consumir que tenía entre los dedos. La ceniza era tan larga que era cuestión de tiempo que cayera, así que me quedé mirando las brasas que quedaban titilando en el papel tratando de distraer mi mente de la sensación de angustia que la música no era capaz de apaciguar.

Cuando la multitud del bar se dispersó y Konan dejó de trabajar a mil por hora, puso un vaso vacío frente a mí y lo llenó de Jim Beam. Lo agarré, pero ella me cogió poniendo sus manos sobre mi pulsera de cuero negro con sus dedos tatuados en los que se leía baby doll («picardías») cuando ponía los puños juntos.

—Está bien, Sasuke. Te escucho.

—¿El qué? —le pregunté, haciendo un débil intento de alejarme.

Meneó la cabeza.

—¿La chica?

El vaso tocó mis labios y eché la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el líquido me abrasara la garganta.

—¿Qué chica?

Konan puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué chica? ¿En serio? ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando?

—De acuerdo, está bien. Es Paloma.

—¿Paloma? Estás de guasa.

Me reí.

—Hinata. Es una paloma. Una paloma endemoniada. Se me ha metido en la puñetera cabeza y no puedo pensar bien. Ya nada tiene sentido, Konan. Todas las reglas que me he impuesto se están rompiendo una a una. Soy un cobarde. No…, peor. Soy Naruto.

Konan se rio.

—Sé amable.

—Tienes razón. Naruto es un buen tipo.

—Sé amable también contigo mismo —dijo, lanzando un trapo sobre la barra y pasándolo por encima haciendo círculos—. Jesús, enamorarse de alguien no es un pecado, Sasuke.

Miré a mi alrededor.

—Estoy confundido. ¿Me hablas a mí o a Jesús?

—Hablo en serio. Sientes algo por ella. ¿Y qué?

—Me odia.

—Qué va.

—La he oído esta noche por casualidad. Piensa que soy escoria.

—¿Ella ha dicho eso?

—Bueno, más o menos.

—A ver, en parte es verdad.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Muchas gracias.

Extendió las manos con los codos sobre la barra.

—Teniendo en cuenta cómo te has portado en el pasado, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Mi opinión es que… tal vez por ella no lo serías. Tal vez por ella podrías ser un hombre mejor.

Sirvió otro trago y no le di la oportunidad de pararme antes de apurarlo.

—Tienes razón. He sido un cabrón. ¿Podré cambiar? Joder, no lo sé. Probablemente no lo suficiente como para merecerla.

Konan se encogió de hombros y puso la botella de nuevo en su sitio.

—Creo que debería ser ella la que decida eso.

Encendí un cigarro y le di una buena calada añadiendo más humo al local, ya bastante cargado.

—Sírveme otra cerveza.

—Sasuke, creo que ya has bebido suficiente.

—Konan, tú hazlo, joder.

(Hinata)

Cuando el reloj que había sobre la televisión marcaba las dos de la mañana, acabé resignándome a irme a la cama. Aquel colchón resultaba solitario sin él, y la idea de llamarlo al móvil empezó a rondarme por la cabeza. Casi me había quedado dormida cuando la moto de Sasuke se detuvo en el aparcamiento. Dos puertas de un coche se cerraron poco después, y oí las pisadas de varias personas que subían las escaleras. Sasuke buscó a tientas la cerradura y, entonces, la puerta se abrió. Se rio y farfulló algo, después oí no una, sino dos voces femeninas. Su risoteo se interrumpió con el distintivo sonido de los besos y los gemidos. Se me cayó el alma a los pies e inmediatamente me enfadé por sentirme así. Apreté los ojos con rabia cuando una de las chicas gritó y después tuve la seguridad de que el siguiente sonido se correspondía a los tres derrumbándose sobre el sofá.

Consideré pedir las llaves a Sakura, pero la puerta de Naruto se veía directamente desde el sofá, y mi estómago no podía aguantar ser testigo de la imagen que acompañaba a los ruidos de la sala de estar. Enterré la cabeza bajo la almohada y cerré los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Sasuke cruzó la habitación, abrió el cajón superior de la mesita de noche, cogió el tarro de condones, y después cerró el cajón y volvió al pasillo. Las chicas se rieron durante lo que pareció una media hora, y después todo se instaló en el silencio.

Al cabo de unos segundos, gemidos, jadeos y gritos llenaron el apartamento. Sonaba como si estuvieran rodando una película pornográfica en el salón. Me tapé la cara con las manos y sacudí la cabeza. Una roca impenetrable había ocupado los límites que hubieran podido difuminarse o desaparecer la semana anterior. Intentaba librarme de mis ridículas emociones y forzarme a relajarme. Sasuke era Sasuke, y nosotros, sin lugar a dudas, éramos amigos y solo eso.

Los gritos y otros ruidos nauseabundos cesaron después de una hora, seguidos por el gimoteo y las quejas de las mujeres a las que estaban despidiendo. Sasuke se duchó y se tiró en su lado de la cama, de espaldas a mí. Incluso después de la ducha, olía como si hubiera bebido whisky suficiente para sedar a un caballo, y me quedé de piedra al pensar que había conducido la moto hasta casa en semejante estado.

Después de que la incomodidad desapareciera, se despertó la ira, y seguí sin poder conciliar el sueño. Cuando la respiración de Sasuke se volvió profunda y regular, me senté para mirar el reloj. El sol empezaría a salir en menos de una hora. Me desembaracé de las sábanas, salí de la habitación y saqué una manta del armario del pasillo. Las únicas pruebas que quedaban del trío de Travis eran dos paquetes de condones en el suelo. Los pisé y me dejé caer en el sillón.

Cerré los ojos. Cuando volví a abrirlos de nuevo, Sakura y Naruto estaban sentados en silencio en el sofá viendo la televisión sin sonido. El sol iluminaba el apartamento, y me encogí cuando mi espalda se quejó al menor intento de moverme.

Sakura centró su atención en mí.

—¿Hina? —dijo ella, corriendo junto a mí.

Me dedicó una mirada cautelosa. Esperaba que reaccionara con ira, lágrimas o cualquier otro estallido emocional.

Naruto parecía hecho polvo.

—Siento lo de anoche, Hina. Todo esto es culpa mía.

Sonreí.

—Tranquilo, Naruto. No tienes de qué disculparte.

Sakura y Naruto intercambiaron unas miradas, y después ella me cogió la mano.

—Sasuke se ha ido a la tienda. Está…, bueno, da igual dónde está. He recogido tus cosas y te llevaré a la residencia antes de que vuelva a casa para que no tengas que verlo.

Hasta ese momento, no sentí ganas de llorar. Me habían echado. Me esforcé para hablar con voz calmada:

—¿Tengo tiempo para darme una ducha?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Vámonos ya, Hina. No quiero que tengas que verlo. No merece que…

La puerta se abrió de par en par, y Sasuke entró, con los brazos cargados de bolsas de comida. Fue directamente a la cocina y empezó a guardar las latas y cajas en los armarios a toda prisa.

—Cuando Paloma se despierte, decídmelo, ¿vale? —dijo con voz suave—. He traído espaguetis, tortitas, fresas y esa cosa de avena con los trozos de chocolate; y le gustan los cereales Fruity Pebbles, ¿verdad, Saku? —preguntó él, mientras se daba la vuelta.

Cuando me vio, se quedó helado. Después de una pausa incómoda, su expresión se relajó y su voz sonó tranquila y dulce.

—Hola, Paloma.

Si me hubiera despertado en un país extranjero, no me habría sentido más confusa. Nada de aquello tenía sentido. Primero había pensado que me habían echado, y después Sasuke aparece con bolsas llenas de mi comida favorita.

(Sasuke)

Me desperté con el sol de la tarde brillando a través de las persianas, pero perfectamente podría haber sido mediodía en mitad de un desierto de arena blanca. Mis parpados se cerraron inmediatamente rechazando la luz.

Tenía la boca seca, con una combinación de aliento mañanero, sustancias químicas y algo parecido a asqueroso meado de gato. Odiaba la boca seca que se te quedaba siempre después de una noche de borrachera.

Mi mente empezó a buscar recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero no me acordaba de nada. Alguna fiesta, seguro, pero dónde y con quién era un completo misterio.

Miré a la izquierda y vi las sábanas revueltas. Hinata ya se había levantado. Me sentía raro caminando con los pies desnudos por el suelo del pasillo y encontré a Hinata dormida en el sillón. Me detuve confuso y el pánico se apoderó de mí. Me patinaba el cerebro por el alcohol que todavía enturbiaba mi pensamiento. ¿Por qué no había dormido en la cama? ¿Qué había hecho yo para que durmiese en el sillón? Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y los vi: dos envoltorios de preservativos vacíos.

Joder. ¡Joder! Me volvieron oleadas de recuerdos de la noche anterior: seguí bebiendo, esas chicas no se largaron cuando se lo dije y, al final, les ofrecí pasar un buen rato a las dos a la vez y ellas aceptaron encantadas.

Me tapé la cara con las manos. Las habría traído aquí. Me las habría follado aquí. Hinata probablemente lo habría oído todo. Oh, Dios. No podría haberla cagado más. Era aún peor. En cuanto se levantase, haría la maleta y se largaría.

Me senté en el sofá, con las manos todavía cubriéndome la boca y la nariz, y la observé dormida. Tenía que arreglarlo. ¿Qué podía hacer para arreglar aquello?

Me vinieron a la cabeza un montón de ideas estúpidas. Se me acababa el tiempo. Tan en silencio como pude, corrí a la habitación, me cambié de ropa y me escabullí a la habitación de Naruto.

América se movió y apareció la cabeza de Naruto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sasuke? —susurró.

—Tengo que coger tu coche prestado. Solo un momento. Tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas.

—Está bien… —dijo aturdido.

Sus llaves tintinearon cuando las saqué de la cómoda y después me detuve.

—Hazme un favor. Si se despierta antes de que yo llegue, mantenla aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto suspiró.

—Lo intentaré, Sasuke, pero, hombre…, anoche fue…

—Estuvo mal, ¿no?

Naruto torció la boca.

—No creo que se quede, primo, lo siento.

Asentí.

—Inténtalo.

Un último vistazo al rostro dormido de Hinata me impulsó a moverme más rápido. El Charger apenas podía mantener la velocidad a la que yo quería ir. Un semáforo en rojo me hizo pararme antes de llegar al mercado y grité, golpeando el volante.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Tienes que cambiar ya!

Unos segundos más tarde el semáforo se puso verde y los neumáticos derraparon antes de coger velocidad.

Corrí a la tienda desde el aparcamiento, completamente consciente de que parecía un chiflado mientras cogía un carrito de la compra. Recorriendo los pasillos iba cogiendo cosas que pensaba que le gustarían o recordaba que las había comido con Hina o habíamos hablado de ellas. Una cosa rosa esponjosa que colgaba de uno de los estantes terminó también en mi carrito.

Una disculpa no iba a hacer que se quedase, pero tal vez un gesto sí. Puede que ella viese lo arrepentido que estaba. Me paré a unos pocos metros de la caja registradora, desesperanzado. No iba a funcionar.

—¿Señor? ¿Es todo?

Negué con la cabeza, estaba desanimado.

—No…, no lo sé.

La mujer me miró un momento moviendo sus manos en los bolsillos del delantal de rayas blancas y amarillo mostaza.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Empujé el carrito a su caja registradora sin contestarle, viéndola escanear todos los alimentos favoritos de Hinata. Esta era la idea más estúpida de todos los tiempos y la única mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra que me importaba iba a reírse de mí mientras hacía la maleta.

—Son ochenta y cuatro dólares con setenta y siete centavos.

Una rápida pasada de mi tarjeta y tenía las bolsas en mis manos. Me fui como un rayo al aparcamiento y en un momento pisé el acelerador del Charger y salí cagando leches de vuelta al apartamento.

Subí los escalones de dos en dos y abrí la puerta de golpe. Se veían las cabezas de Sakura y Naruto por encima del sofá. La televisión estaba encendida, pero en silencio. Gracias a Dios. Todavía estaba dormida. Las bolsas se estrellaron sobre la encimera cuando las dejé. Intenté no hacer mucho ruido con los armarios mientras colocaba las cosas.

—Cuando Paloma se despierte, decídmelo, ¿vale? —les pedí en voz baja—. He traído espaguetis, tortitas, fresas y esa cosa de avena con los trozos de chocolate; y le gustan los cereales Fruity Pebbles, ¿verdad, Saku? —pregunté dándome la vuelta.

Hina estaba despierta mirándome desde la silla. Se le había corrido el rímel debajo de los ojos. Tenía tan mal aspecto como yo me sentía.

—Hola, Paloma.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado,lamento haber tardado tanto en subirlo pero por la escuela y por otros problemas no lo pude subir antes TT_TT  
**_

 _ **Este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho y espero que los proximos sean asi, Ya que ya llevo unos cuantos capitulos y todavia me falta un buen de la historia y si no los hago largos saldrian demasiados capitulos xD**_

 _ **asi que tambien cortare algunas cosas de las historia o eso ando viendo**_

 _ **Ya se empieza a venir lo mejor de esta historia XD ;3**_

 _ **espero subir otro capitulo mañana**_

 _ **Dejen comentarios :***_


	14. Chapter 14

_Aqui les traigo el capitulo_

 _Espero les guste_

 _La historia es una adaptacion del libro Maravilloso Desastre e Inevitable Desastre_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 13**_

(Hinata)

Sasuke dio unos pasos hacia el comedor, metiéndose nervioso las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Tienes hambre, Paloma? Te prepararé unas tortitas. Ah, y también hay avena. Y te he comprado esa espuma rosa con la que se depilan las chicas, y un secador y…, y… espera un segundo, está aquí —dijo, corriendo al dormitorio.

Se abrió la puerta, se cerró y entonces apareció por la esquina, pálido. Respiró hondo y levantó las cejas.

—Todas tus cosas están recogidas.

—Lo sé —dije.

—Te vas —admitió, derrotado.

Miré a Sakura, que estaba fulminando a Sasuke, como si pudiera matarlo con la mirada.

—¿De verdad esperabas que se quedara?

—Nena… —susurró Naruto.

—Joder, Naruto, no empieces. Y ni se te ocurra defenderlo —sentenció Sasuke, furiosa.

Sasuke parecía desesperado.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Paloma. Ni siquiera sé qué decir.

—Hina, vámonos —dijo Sakura.

Se levantó y me tiró del brazo.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia delante, pero Sakura lo apuntó con un dedo amenazante.

—¡Por Dios santo, Sasuke! ¡Como intentes detenerla, te rociaré con gasolina y te prenderé fuego mientras duermes!

—Sakura —la interrumpió Naruto, que parecía también un poco desesperado.

Vi con claridad que se debatía entre apoyar a su primo o a la mujer a la que amaba, y me sentí fatal por él. Se encontraba en la situación exacta que había intentado evitar desde el principio.

—Estoy bien —dije, exasperada por la tensión del cuarto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estás bien? —preguntó Naruto, casi esperanzado.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sasuke trajo a unas chicas del bar a casa anoche. ¿Y qué?

Sakura parecía preocupada.

—Pero, Hina, ¿intentas decir que no te importa lo que pasó ayer?

Los miré a todos.

—Sasuke puede traer a su casa a quien quiera. Es su apartamento.

Sakura se quedó mirándome fijamente como si creyera que había perdido el juicio, Naruto estaba a punto de sonreír y Sasuke parecía peor que antes.

—¿No has empaquetado tus cosas? —preguntó Sasuke.

Negué con la cabeza y miré el reloj; pasaban de las dos de la tarde.

—No, y ahora voy a tener que deshacer todas las maletas. Aún tengo que comer, ducharme, vestirme… —dije, mientras entraba en el baño.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, me apoyé contra ella y me dejé caer sobre el suelo. Estaba segura de haber cabreado a Sasuke más allá de cualquier desagravio posible, pero había hecho una promesa a Naruto, y estaba decidida a mantener mi palabra.

Un suave golpeteo resonó en la puerta por encima de mí.

—¿Paloma? —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Sí? —dije, intentando que sonara normal.

—¿Te vas a quedar?

—Puedo irme si quieres, pero una apuesta es una apuesta.

La puerta vibró con el suave golpe de la frente de Sasuke contra la puerta.

—No quiero que te vayas, pero no te culparía si lo hicieras.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me liberas de la apuesta?

Hubo una larga pausa.

—Si digo que sí, ¿te irás?

—Pues claro, no vivo aquí, tonto —dije, obligándome a reír.

—Entonces, no, la apuesta sigue en pie.

Levanté la mirada y sacudí la cabeza, sintiendo que las lágrimas me ardían en los ojos. No tenía ni idea de por qué lloraba, pero no podía parar.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Puedo ducharme?

—Sí… —dijo él, con un suspiro.

(Sasuke)

Sakura irrumpió en el salón y se plantó justo delante de mí.

—Eres un cabrón egoísta —gruñó; luego entró en la habitación de Naruto y cerró de un portazo.

Fui al dormitorio y cogí su bata y las zapatillas y regresé a la puerta del baño. Aparentemente se quedaba, pero no era tan mala idea hacerle la pelota.

—¿Paloma? Te he traído unas cuantas cosas.

—Déjalas en el lavabo. Después las cogeré.

Abrí la puerta y puse sus cosas a un lado del lavabo mirando al suelo.

—Estaba enfadado. Te oí escupiendo todos mis defectos delante de Sakura y eso me cabreó. Solo pretendía ir a tomar unas copas e intentar aclararme las ideas, pero, antes de darme cuenta, estaba totalmente borracho y esas chicas… —Hice una pausa, tratando de que no se me quebrase la voz—. Me desperté esta mañana y no estabas en la cama y, cuando te encontré en el sillón y vi los envoltorios en el suelo, sentí náuseas.

—Podrías habérmelo pedido antes de gastarte todo ese dinero en comida solo para obligarme a quedarme.

—No me importa el dinero, Paloma. Tenía miedo de que te fueras y no volvieras a dirigirme la palabra jamás.

—No pretendía herir tus sentimientos —me dijo con sinceridad.

—Sé que no. Y sé que no importa lo que diga ahora, porque he jodido las cosas…, como hago siempre.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Sí?

—No vuelvas a conducir la moto borracho, ¿vale?

Quise seguir hablando, volver a disculparme, decirle que estaba loco por ella y que me estaba volviendo literalmente loco porque no sabía cómo controlar mis sentimientos, pero no me salieron las palabras. Solo podía pensar en que, después de todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había dicho, ella no tenía otra cosa que decir que echarme un sermón sobre no conducir borracho.

—Sí, vale —respondí y cerré la puerta.

Fingí estar viendo la televisión durante horas mientras Hina se arreglaba para la fiesta de la fraternidad entre el baño y el cuarto y decidí vestirme antes de que ella necesitara entrar en el dormitorio.

Cogí del armario una camisa blanca que no estaba muy arrugada y unos vaqueros. Me sentí estúpido delante del espejo peleándome con el botón de la muñeca de la camisa. Al final lo dejé y me enrollé las magas hasta los codos. De todas formas, era más mi estilo.

Caminé por el pasillo y me dejé caer otra vez en el sofá, escuchando la puerta del baño cerrarse y las pisadas de Hina con los pies descalzos.

Las agujas del reloj no se movían y, por supuesto, no echaban nada en la televisión salvo rescates en temporales y un anuncio de Slap Chop. Estaba nervioso y aburrido, lo cual no era una buena combinación para mí.

Cuando se me agotó la paciencia, llamé a la puerta del dormitorio.

—Pasa —dijo Hina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, los zapatos de tacón juntos en el suelo frente a ella. Abby estaba siempre guapa, pero esa noche no tenía ni un solo pelo fuera de lugar; estaba de portada de revista, de esas que ves en la caja del supermercado. Toda ella estaba hidratada, suave y pulida a la perfección. Solo con verla casi me caigo de culo.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue quedarme de pie, estupefacto, hasta que conseguí articular un sonido:

—¡Guau!

Sonrió y miró su vestido.

Su dulce sonrisa me devolvió a la realidad.

—Tienes un aspecto impresionante —dije, incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima.

Se agachó para ponerse un zapato y luego el otro. La tela negra ceñida se le subió un poco dejando ver unos centímetros más de sus muslos.

Hina se puso de pie y me hizo un gesto de aprobación.

—Tú también estás muy bien.

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos para evitar decir «Debo de estar enamorándome de ti en este preciso momento» o alguna de las estupideces que se me pasaban por la cabeza.

Le ofrecí el brazo y ella lo cogió dejándome que la llevase por el pasillo hasta el salón.

—Gaara se va a mear encima cuando te vea —le dijo Sakura.

En general, Sakura era una buena chica, pero estaba empezando a descubrir lo desagradable que era su lado oscuro. Traté de no hablar con ella mientras andábamos hacia el Charger de Naruto y mantuve la boca cerrada todo el trayecto a la sede de Sig Tau.

En el momento en el que Naruto abrió la puerta del coche oímos la música estruendosa en el edificio. Había parejas besándose y charlando. Estudiantes de primer curso correteaban tratando de no estropear el césped demasiado y algunas chicas de la fraternidad andaban por la hierba dando saltitos, con cuidado de no clavar sus tacones, cogidas de la mano.

Naruto y yo nos abrimos paso con Sakura y Hinata siguiéndonos. Le di una patada a un vaso para apartarlo y sostuve la puerta abierta. Una vez más, Hinata no se dio ni cuenta del gesto.

Había una montaña de vasos rojos apilados en la cocina junto al barril. Llené dos y le llevé uno a Hina.

—No cojas ningún vaso de nadie, excepto de mí o de Naruto. No quiero que nadie te eche nada en la bebida —le dije al oído.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nadie me va a poner nada en la bebida, Sasuke.

Obviamente no conocía a mis hermanos de la fraternidad. Había escuchado historias, pero nada concreto. Lo que estaba muy bien, porque si alguna vez llego a pillar a alguno echando esa mierda, le daría una paliza sin dudarlo.

—Simplemente no bebas nada que no te dé yo, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no estás en Kansas, Paloma.

—Nunca había oído nada igual —replicó bebiéndose de un trago la mitad de la cerveza antes de apartar el vaso de plástico de su cara. Bebía con soltura, eso tuve que admitirlo.

Nos quedamos de pie en el pasillo de las escaleras haciendo como que todo estaba bien. Algunos hermanos de la fraternidad se paraban a hablar con nosotros cuando bajaban las escaleras, lo mismo que algunas chicas, pero yo las despaché rápido, esperando que Hinata se diera cuenta. Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Quieres bailar? —le pregunté tirando de su mano.

—No, gracias —dijo.

No podía culparla después de la noche anterior. Tenía suerte de que todavía me hablara.

Me tocó en el hombro con sus dedos finos y elegantes.

—Es simplemente que estoy cansada, Sasuke.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya, dispuesto a disculparme de nuevo, a decirle que me odiaba a mí mismo por lo que había hecho, pero sus ojos se apartaron de los míos para posarse en alguien detrás de mí.

(Hinata)

Había pasado una hora y Gaara seguía todavía desaparecido. Sakura y Naruto estaban bailando una canción lenta en la sala cuando Sasuke tiró de mi mano.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—No, gracias —dije.

Se puso lívido.

Toqué su espalda.

—Es simplemente que estoy cansada, Sasuke.

Puso su mano en la mía y comenzó a hablar, pero cuando lo miraba vi un poco más allá a Gaara, Sasuke se dio cuenta de mi expresión y se volvió.

—¡Eh, Hina! ¡Has podido venir! —me saludó Gaara, riéndose.

—Sí, llevamos aquí una hora o así —dije, sacando la mano de entre las de Sasuke.

—¡Estás guapísima! —gritó por encima de la música.

—¡Gracias! —añadí con una sonrisa, mirando a Sasuke de soslayo. Tenía los labios apretados, y sus cejas se habían unido en una línea.

Gaara señaló la sala y sonrió.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Arrugué la nariz y dije que no con la cabeza.

—No, estoy algo cansada.

Parker volvió entonces la mirada hacia Sasuke.

—Pensaba que no ibas a venir.

—Cambié de opinión —dijo Sasuke molesto por tener que explicarse.

—Ya veo —dijo Gaara mirándome—. ¿Te apetece salir a tomar el aire?

Asentí con la cabeza y después seguí a Gaara escaleras arriba. Se detuvo y me cogió la mano mientras subíamos al segundo piso. Cuando llegamos arriba, abrió de par en par las puertas del balcón.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó.

—Sí, hace un poquito de fresco —dije, sonriendo cuando se quitó la americana y me cubrió con ella los hombros—. Gracias.

—¿Estás aquí con Sasuke?

—Vinimos en coche juntos.

La boca de Gaara se ensanchó en una amplia sonrisa, y luego miró hacia el césped. Había un grupo de chicas apiñadas; se abrazaban para combatir el frío. El suelo se hallaba cubierto de papel pinocho y latas de cerveza, además de botellas de licor vacías. Entre la confusión, los hermanos Sig Tau estaban alrededor de su obra maestra: una pirámide de barriles decorados con luces blancas.

Gaara sacudió la cabeza.

—Este lugar quedará destrozado por la mañana. El equipo de limpieza va a estar muy atareado.

—¿Tenéis un equipo de limpieza?

—Sí —sonrió—, los llamamos los novatos.

—Pobre Naruto.

—Él no está en el grupo. Tiene un trato especial porque es primo de Sasuke y no vive en la Casa.

—¿Y tú sí vives en la Casa?

Gaara asintió.

—Los dos últimos años. Sin embargo, necesito conseguir un apartamento. Necesito un lugar más tranquilo para estudiar.

—Déjame que adivine…, ¿te especializas en Economía?

—Biología, con Anatomía de optativa. Me queda un año más, hacer los exámenes de ingreso a la facultad de Medicina, y luego, si sale bien, ir a hacer Medicina en Harvard.

—¿Ya sabes dónde te metes?

—Mi padre fue a Harvard. Quiero decir, no lo sé seguro, pero él es un antiguo alumno feliz, ya sabes qué quiero decir. Por ahora llego a cuatro punto cero, saqué un dos mil doscientos en selectividad, y treinta y seis de media en el bachillerato. Tengo muchas posibilidades de conseguir una plaza.

—¿Y tu padre? ¿Es médico?

Parker asintió con una sonrisa benévola.

—Cirujano ortopédico.

—Impresionante.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó.

—No me he decidido.

—Típica respuesta de estudiante de primer año.

Suspiré teatralmente.

—Imagino que he desperdiciado mi oportunidad de ser excepcional.

—Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Reparé en ti el primer día de clase. ¿Qué haces en Cálculo Tres si estás en primer curso?

Sonreí mientras enroscaba un mechón de cabello con el dedo.

—Las matemáticas me resultan fáciles. No me perdía las clases en el instituto, y luego hice dos cursos de verano en la estatal de Wichita.

—Eso es impresionante —dijo.

Estuvimos en el balcón más de una hora, hablando de todo, desde los garitos de comida locales a cómo me hice tan amiga de Sasuke.

—No pensaba mencionarlo, pero vosotros dos parecéis ser el tema de todas las conversaciones.

—Genial.

—Es que esto no es normal en Sasuke. Él no suele congeniar con las mujeres. De hecho, tiene más tendencia a crearse enemigos entre ellas.

—Oh, no sé. He visto a unas pocas que o tienen pérdida de memoria a corto plazo o bien son proclives a perdonar cuando se trata de él.

Gaara se rio. Sus blancos dientes brillaron contrastando con su dorado bronceado.

—La gente simplemente no entiende vuestra relación. Tienes que admitir que es un poco ambigua.

—¿Me estás preguntando si me acuesto con él?

Sonrió.

—No estarías aquí con él si lo hicieras. Lo conozco desde que tenía catorce años y soy muy consciente de cómo se comporta. Sin embargo, siento curiosidad por vuestra amistad.

—Es lo que es —me encogí de hombros—. Salimos juntos, comemos, vemos la tele, estudiamos y hablamos. Eso es todo.

Gaara r se rio sonoramente, sacudiendo la cabeza y asombrado por mi sinceridad.

—He oído que eres la única persona a la que se le permite poner a Sasuke en su sitio. Eso es un honor.

—No sé muy bien qué significa eso, pero Sasuke no es tan malo como todo el mundo dice.

El cielo se puso rojo y luego rosa cuando el sol se hundió en el horizonte. Gaara miró su reloj y después observó por encima de la reja al grupo de gente que iba disminuyendo en el césped.

—Parece que la fiesta se acaba.

—Será mejor que busque a Naruto y Sakura.

—¿Te importa si te llevo a casa en mi coche? —preguntó.

Intenté contener mi emoción.

—En absoluto. Se lo diré a Sakura. —Caminé hacia la puerta y luego me encogí de vergüenza antes de volverme a decir—: ¿Sabes dónde vive Sasuke?

Las cejas de Gaara se arquearon.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque vivo allí —dije, esperando su reacción.

—¿Que estás con Sasuke?

—Perdí una apuesta y por eso estoy pasando allí un mes.

—¿Un mes?

—Es una larga historia —dije, encogiéndome de hombros tímidamente.

—Pero ¿sois simplemente amigos?

—Sí.

—Entonces te llevaré a casa de Sasuke —concluyó sonriendo.

Bajé las escaleras al galope para buscar a Sakura y pasé de largo junto a un sombrío Sasuke que parecía enojado con la chica borracha con la que hablaba. Me siguió al recibidor mientras llamé a Sakura dándole una sacudida a su vestido.

—Chicos, podéis ir tirando. Gaara se ha ofrecido a llevarme a casa.

—¿Qué? —dijo Sakura con ojos asombrados.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sasuke enfadado.

—¿Hay algún problema? —le pregunté.

Miró airadamente a Sakura y luego me llevó a un rincón, con la mandíbula temblándole bajo la piel.

—Ni siquiera conoces a ese tipo.

Tiré para liberar mi brazo de su sujeción.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, Sasuke.

—Al diablo si no lo es. No te voy a permitir ir a casa en el coche de un perfecto extraño. ¿Y si intenta hacerte algo?

—¡Genial! ¡Es una monada!

La expresión de Sasuke pasó de la sorpresa a la rabia, y me preparé para lo que pudiera decir a continuación.

—¿Gaara, Paloma? ¿De verdad? Gaara—repitió con desdén—. ¿Pero qué clase de nombre es ese?

Crucé los brazos.

—Para un momento, Sasuke. Estás siendo un imbécil.

Se inclinó; parecía aturdido.

—Lo mataré si te toca.

—Me gusta —dije, enfatizando cada palabra.

Parecía pasmado por mi confesión y luego sus rasgos se volvieron duros.

—Bien. Si acaba tumbándote en el asiento trasero de su coche, no me vengas llorando.

Me quedé boquiabierta, ofendida y enfadada al instante.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré —dije alejándome y dándole la espalda.

Sasuke me agarró por el brazo y suspiró, me miró por encima de los hombros.

—No quise decir eso, Paloma. Si te hace daño, si tan siquiera te hace sentir incómoda, dímelo.

La rabia amainó y mis hombros se relajaron.

—Sé que no lo decías en serio. Pero tienes que dominar ese sentimiento sobreprotector de hermano mayor que te hace perder el control.

Sasuke se rio.

—No estoy jugando al hermano mayor, Paloma. Ni por asomo.

Gaara apareció en la esquina y se metió las manos en los bolsillos ofreciéndome el brazo.

—¿Todo arreglado?

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, y yo me puse al otro lado deGaara para evitar que viese la expresión de Sasuke.

—Sí, vamos.

(Sasuke)

Despues de que Hinata y Gaara conversaron un poco el muy maldito se la llevo y ella acepto como si yo no existiera, Hinata siguió a Parker escaleras arriba. Vi como él se detenía y la cogía de la mano para subir al segundo piso. Cuando llegaron arriba, Gaara abrió la puerta del balcón.

Hinata desapareció y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de ahogar el grito de mi cabeza. Todo en mí decía que tenía que subir allí arriba y traerla de vuelta. Me agarré a la barandilla, conteniéndome.

—Pareces cabreado —me dijo Sakura chocando su vaso contra el mío para brindar.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

—No, ¿por qué?

Me hizo una mueca.

—No me mientas. ¿Dónde está Hina?

—Arriba con Gaara.

-Oh.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Se encogió de hombros. Sakura solo llevaba allí poco más de una hora y ya tenía esa mirada vidriosa en sus ojos que me resultaba familiar.

—Estás celoso.

Me cambié de postura, incómodo porque alguien que no fuese Naruto me hablase de forma tan directa.

—¿Dónde está Naruto?

Sakura entornó los ojos.

—Haciendo de anfitrión con los estudiantes de primero.

—Por lo menos no tiene que quedarse después para limpiar.

Se llevó el vaso a la boca y dio un sorbo. No entendía cómo podía estar casi ebria bebiendo de esa manera.

—Entonces, ¿lo estás?

—¿Si estoy qué?

—Celoso.

Fruncí el ceño. Por lo general, Sakura no era tan antipática.

—No.

—Número dos.

-¿Eh?

—Esta es la mentira número dos.

Miré a mi alrededor. Seguro que Naruto vendría pronto a rescatarme.

—Anoche la jodiste bien —me dijo, con la mirada repentinamente lúcida.

—Lo sé.

Entornó los ojos y se quedó mirándome tan intensamente que tuve ganas de largarme. Sakura era una canija , pero sabía cómo intimidarte cuando quería.

—Deberías largarte, Sasuke. —Miró hacia arriba de las escaleras—. Él es lo que ella cree que quiere.

Apreté los dientes. Ya lo sabía, pero era mucho peor escuchárselo a Sakura. Antes pensaba que todo marcharía bien entre Sakura, Hina y yo, y eso, de alguna forma, significaba que no era un completo idiota por ir detrás de ella.

—Lo sé.

Arqueó una ceja.

—No creo que lo sepas.

No le contesté e intenté evitar el contacto visual con ella. Me agarró del mentón apretando mis mejillas contra mis dientes.

—¿De verdad lo sabes?

Intenté hablar, pero sus dedos me apretujaban los labios. Me eché hacia atrás bruscamente y aparté su mano.

—Casi seguro que no. No soy famoso precisamente por hacer lo correcto.

América me miró un instante y después sonrió.

—Entonces está bien.

-¿Eh?

Me dio una palmada en la mejilla y me apuntó con el dedo.

—Tú, Perro Loco, eres exactamente de lo que he venido a protegerla. Pero ¿sabes qué? De alguna forma, todos estamos rotos. Incluso tú, a pesar de cagarla tanto, puedes ser lo que ella necesita. Tienes una última oportunidad —dijo apuntándome con el dedo índice a tan solo unos centímetros de la nariz—. Solo una. No la cagues…, ya sabes…, más de lo normal.

Sakura se alejó y desapareció por el pasillo.

Era muy rara.

La fiesta transcurrió como siempre: algún drama, una o dos peleas, alguna riña entre chicas, un par de parejas que discutían y terminaban con la chica llorando y los últimos rezagados por ahí desmayados o vomitando en cualquier lado.

No paré de mirar arriba de las escaleras. Incluso aunque algunas chicas casi me suplicaban que me las llevase a casa. Miraba tratando de no imaginarme a Hina y a Gaara haciéndolo o, incluso peor, a él haciéndole reír.

—Hola, Sasuke —dijo una voz aguda y cantarina detrás de mí.

No me di la vuelta, pero enseguida la chica se puso delante de mis ojos. Se apoyó en la barandilla de madera.

—Pareces aburrido. Debería hacerte compañía.

—No estoy aburrido. Puedes largarte —le solté mientras me volvía a concentrar en mirar escaleras arriba.

Hinata se detuvo en el descansillo de espaldas a la escalera. Se rio.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien.

Hinata pasó despreocupadamente a mi lado hacia la sala donde estaba Skura. La seguí, dejando a la chica borracha hablando sola.

—Chicos, podéis ir tirando. Gaara se ha ofrecido a llevarme a casa —dijo con emoción contenida.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Sakura y sus ojos cansados se encendieron como dos antorchas.

—¿Cómo? —dije, incapaz de contener mi irritación.

Sakura se volvió.

—¿Tienes algún problema?

La fulminé con la mirada. Ella sabía perfectamente cuál era mi problema. Cogí a Hinata del codo y me la llevé a una esquina.

—Ni siquiera conoces a ese tipo.

Hinata apartó su mano de un tirón.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, Sasuke.

—Al diablo si no lo es. No te voy a permitir ir a casa en el coche de un perfecto extraño. ¿Y si intenta hacerte algo?

—¡Genial! ¡Es una monada!

No me lo podía creer. De verdad estaba entrando en su juego.

—¿Gaara, Paloma? ¿De verdad? Gaara. Pero ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?

Cruzó los brazos y alzó la barbilla.

—Para ya, Sasuke. Te estás comportando como un imbécil.

Me eché hacia delante, furioso.

—Lo mataré si te toca.

—Él me gusta.

Una cosa era aceptar que estaba siendo engañada y otra escucharla admitirlo. Era demasiado buena para mí, joder, pero estaba clarísimo que también era demasiado buena para Gaara. ¿Por qué estaba mareando la perdiz con ese idiota? Mi cara se contrajo de la rabia que me corría por las venas.

—Bien. Si acaba tumbándote en el asiento trasero de su coche, no me vengas llorando.

Abrió la boca ofendida y furiosa.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré —me dijo y me empujó con el hombro al pasar.

Me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y la agarré del brazo soltando un suspiro, sin girarme del todo.

—No quería decir eso, Paloma. Si te hace daño, solo con que te haga sentirte incómoda, dímelo.

Sus hombros se relajaron.

—Sé que no lo decías en serio. Pero tienes que dominar ese sentimiento sobreprotector de hermano mayor que te hace perder el control.

Me reí. Hina no lo entendía.

—No estoy jugando al hermano mayor, Paloma. Ni por asomo.

Gaara apareció por la esquina metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Todo arreglado?

—Sí, vamos —dijo Hinata cogiéndolo del brazo.

Fantaseé con la idea de salir corriendo tras él y darle un codazo en la nuca, pero Hinata se volvió y me pilló mirándolo.

«Ya basta», me dijo solo con los labios. Se fue caminando con Gaara, que le abrió la puerta al salir. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa como agradecimiento.

Por supuesto, esta vez sí se dio cuenta de que le abrían la puerta.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado fue un poco corto pero espero mañana subir uno mas largos

Dejen comentarios


	15. Chapter 15

_Aqui estoy despues de mil años sin actualizar_

 _La historia no me pertenece_

 _La historia esta basada en los libros Maravilloso Desastre e Inevitable Desastre_

 _Los personajes no me pertencen_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 14_**

(Hinata)

Gaara me guio por en medio de la gente que quedaba hasta su coche.

—El mío es el plateado.

Las luces delanteras del coche parpadearon dos veces cuando accionó el mando del coche. Abrió la puerta del acompañante y reí.

— ¿Llevas un Porsche?

—No es simplemente un Porsche. Es el nueve cero uno GT-tres. Hay una gran diferencia.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿es el amor de tu vida? —dije, repitiendo la frase que Sasuke había dicho sobre su moto.

—No, es un coche. El amor de mi vida será una mujer con mi apellido.

Me permití una sonrisita, intentando que su sensibilidad no me afectara demasiado. Me cogió de la mano para ayudarme a entrar en el coche y, cuando se puso detrás del volante, apoyó la cabeza contra su asiento y me sonrió.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

— ¿Esta noche? —pregunté.

—Ya es mañana. Quiero invitarte a cenar antes de que otro me quite la oportunidad.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—No tengo ningún plan.

— ¿Te recojo a las seis?

—De acuerdo —dije, mirando como deslizaba sus dedos entre los míos.

Gaara me llevó directamente a casa de Sasuke, manteniendo la velocidad permitida y mi mano en la suya. Aparcó detrás de la Harley y, como antes, me abrió la puerta. Cuando llegamos a la entrada se inclinó para besarme en la mejilla.

—Descansa un poco. Te veré esta noche —me susurró al oído.

—Adiós —dije, girando el pomo.

Cuando empujé la puerta, cedió y me caí hacia delante. Sasuke me agarró por el brazo antes de tocar el suelo.

—Alto ahí, Excelencia.

Me volví para ver a Sasuke mirándonos con una expresión incómoda. Se aupó para fisgar dentro del apartamento.

— ¿Hay alguna chica humillada, abandonada ahí dentro, que necesite que la lleve?

Sasuke fulminó a Gaara con la mirada.

—No te metas conmigo.

Gaara sonrió y me guiñó el ojo.

—Siempre se lo hago pasar mal. No lo consigo a menudo ya que se ha dado cuenta de que es más fácil si las chicas vienen en sus propios coches.

—Imagino que eso simplifica las cosas —dije, tomándole el pelo a Sasuke.

—No tiene gracia, Paloma.

— ¿Paloma? —preguntó Gaara.

—Es… un mote, simplemente un apodo, ni siquiera sé de dónde salió —dije. Fue la primera vez que me sentí rara con el nombre que Sasuke me había puesto la noche que nos conocimos.

—Ya me lo explicarás cuando lo averigües. Parece una buena historia —sonrió Gaara—. Buenas noches, Hinata.

— ¿No quieres decir buenos días? —dije, mirándolo bajar las escaleras al trote.

—Eso también —me contestó con una dulce sonrisa.

Sasuke cerró la puerta de un portazo, y tuve que apartar la cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás para evitar que me pillara la cara.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le grité enfadada.

Sasuke agitó la cabeza y se fue a su habitación. Lo seguí y luego fui saltando sobre un pie tras lanzar uno de mis zapatos de tacón.

—Es muy majo, Sasuke.

Suspiró y caminó hacia mí.

—Te vas a hacer daño —dijo, cogiéndome la cintura con uno de sus brazos y quitándome el otro tacón con la otra. Lo lanzó al armario y luego se quitó la camisa en dirección hacia la cama.

Me bajé la cremallera del vestido, me lo quité contoneándome por encima de las caderas y lo lancé con un pie a un rincón. Rápidamente me puse una camiseta y luego me solté el sujetador sacándolo a través de la manga. Mientras me recogía el pelo haciéndome un moño en el cogote, me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando.

—Estoy segura de que no tengo nada que no hayas visto antes —dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me deslicé bajo la ropa de cama y me instalé en mi almohada haciéndome un ovillo. Se soltó el cinturón, se bajó los tejanos y se los quitó con un saltito.

Esperé mientras él estaba de pie sin moverse por un instante. Le daba la espalda, así que me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, de pie junto a la cama y en silencio. La cama se movió cuando finalmente se arrastró en el colchón junto a mí, y yo me puse rígida cuando su mano se posó en mi cadera.

—He faltado a una pelea esta noche —dijo—.Orochimaru llamó. No fui.

— ¿Por qué? —dije volviéndome hacia él.

—Quería estar seguro de que volvías a casa.

Arrugué la nariz.

—No tienes que cuidar de mí.

Deslizó uno de sus dedos a lo largo de mi brazo produciéndome escalofríos.

—Lo sé. Supongo que todavía me siento mal por lo de la otra noche.

—Te dije que no me importaba.

Se apoyó en el codo con una expresión dudosa en la cara.

— ¿Por eso estuviste durmiendo en el sillón? ¿Porque no te importaba?

—No podía dormirme después de que tus… amigas se fueran.

—Estabas durmiendo tranquilamente en el sillón. ¿Por qué no podías dormir conmigo?

— ¿Quieres decir junto a un tipo que todavía tenía el olor de un par de busconas de bar que acababa de mandar a casa? ¡No sé! ¡Qué egoísta fui!

Sasuke hizo un gesto de vergüenza.

—Ya te dije que lo sentía.

—Y yo dije que no me importaba. Buenas noches —respondí, antes de darme media vuelta.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio. Entonces, deslizó su mano por encima de mi almohada y colocó su mano sobre la mía. Acarició la delicada piel de entre mis dedos y luego apretó sus labios contra mi pelo.

—Y yo preocupado porque nunca volvieras a hablarme… Creo que es peor tu indiferencia.

Mis ojos se cerraron.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Sasuke? No quieres que me preocupe por lo que hiciste, pero quieres que me preocupe. Le dices a Sakura que no quieres salir conmigo, pero te cabreas tanto cuando yo digo lo mismo que te marchas de casa enfurecido y te emborrachas. Nada de lo que haces tiene sentido.

— ¿Por eso le dijiste esas cosas a Sakura? ¿Porque yo había dicho que no quería salir contigo?

Me rechinaron los dientes. Acababa de insinuar que estaba jugando con él. Le respondí de la forma más directa que pude.

—No, quise decir lo que dije. Simplemente no tenía intención de que fuera un insulto.

—Pues yo lo dije porque… —se rascó nerviosamente su corto pelo— no quiero estropear nada. Ni siquiera sé cómo hacer para ser lo que te mereces. Solo intentaba averiguarlo.

—Vale, muy bien, pero tengo que dormir. Tengo una cita esta noche.

— ¿Con Gaara? —preguntó; su tono volvía a traicionar su mal humor.

—Sí. ¿Puedo dormir, por favor?

—Claro —dijo, saliendo bruscamente de la cama y dando un portazo tras de sí al salir. El sillón crujió bajo su peso y luego el murmullo de voces de la televisión llegó desde la sala. Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intenté calmarme lo suficiente para adormilarme aunque solo fuera unas horas.

(Sasuke)

Hinata no dijo nada mientras me marchaba. Me senté en el sillón y encendí la tele. No era precisamente un ejemplo de control sobre mi rabia, pero es que esa chica se me había metido por completo en la cabeza. Hablar con ella era igual que tener una conversación con un agujero negro. No importaba lo que le dijera, ni siquiera las pocas veces que tenía claros mis sentimientos. Su capacidad de oír solo lo que quería era irritante. No era capaz de llegar a su fuero interno y parecía que ser directo no hacía más que enfurecerla.

Amaneció media hora después. A pesar de que todavía estaba rabioso, logré dormirme.

Pocos momentos después, sonó el teléfono. Lo busqué a tientas, todavía medio dormido, y me lo llevé a la oreja.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Hombre, caraculo! —me gritó Itachi.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté girándome hacia la televisión. Se veían los típicos dibujos animados de un sábado por la mañana.

—Las diez y algo. Tienes que echarme una mano con la camioneta de papá. Creo que es el motor de arranque. Ni siquiera se enciende.

—Itachi —logré decir antes de que me interrumpiera un bostezo—, no tengo ni puta idea de coches. Por eso tengo una moto.

—Pues pregúntale a Naruto. Tengo que irme a trabajar dentro de una hora y no quiero dejar a papá sin coche.

Bostecé de nuevo.

—Joder, Itachi, me he tirado toda la noche despierto. ¿Dónde está Sai?

— ¡Ven de una puñetera vez! —me gritó antes de colgar.

Tiré el móvil al sofá y me puse en pie. Miré el reloj de la televisión. Itachi no se había equivocado mucho al calcular la hora. Eran las diez y veinte.

Naruto tenía la puerta cerrada, así que me quedé escuchando un minuto antes de llamar dos veces y asomar la cabeza.

-Eh, Naruto. ¡Naruto!

— ¿Qué?

Su voz sonó igual que si hubiera comido gravilla y la hubiera ayudado a bajar con un poco de ácido.

—Tienes que ayudarme.

Sakura gimoteó, pero no se movió.

— ¿A qué? —me preguntó.

Se incorporó y se puso una camiseta que cogió del suelo.

—La camioneta de mi padre no funciona. Itachi cree que es el motor de arranque.

Naruto terminó de vestirse y luego se inclinó sobre Sakura.

—Cariño, voy a ver a Fugaku durante unas horas.

\- ¿Tararear?

—Voy a ayudar a Sasuke con la camioneta de Fugaku. Vuelvo pronto.

—Vale —respondió Sakura, que se durmió antes de que Naruto saliera de la habitación.

Se puso las zapatillas de deporte que tenía en la sala de estar y cogió sus llaves.

— ¿Vienes o no? —me preguntó.

Crucé con lentitud el pasillo y entré en la habitación con los movimientos normales en un individuo que solo había dormido cuatro horas y que tampoco lo había hecho demasiado bien. Me puse una camiseta sin mangas, una sudadera y unos vaqueros. Me esforcé por caminar en silencio y abrí la puerta para salir, pero me paré un momento antes de marcharme. Hinata estaba tumbada de espaldas respirando con suavidad, con las piernas desnudas separadas. Me invadió un impulso casi incontrolable de meterme en la cama con ella.

— ¡Vámonos ya! —me llamó Naruto.

Cerré la puerta y le seguí hasta el Charger. Nos turnamos para bostezar de camino a casa de mi padre. Estábamos demasiado cansados para charlar.

La gravilla del sendero que daba a la casa crujió bajo los neumáticos del Charger. Saludé con la mano a Itachi y a mi padre antes de bajar del coche.

La camioneta de mi padre estaba aparcada delante de la casa. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera al notar el frío del aire. Las hojas secas crujieron bajo las botas cuando crucé el césped.

—Vaya, buenos días, Naruto —le saludó mi padre con una sonrisa.

—Hola, tío. Me han dicho que tienes problemas para arrancar.

Mi padre se puso una mano sobre su rolliza cadera.

—Eso parece…, eso parece —respondió volviendo la mirada hacia el motor.

— ¿Y por qué te lo parece? —le preguntó Naruto mientras se arremangaba.

Itachi señaló la cubierta protectora.

—Bueno…, está fundido.

—Buena observación —admitió Naruto—. Sasuke y yo iremos a la tienda de repuestos y traeremos uno nuevo. Te lo montaré y ya está.

—Bonita teoría —le dije a Naruto mientras le entregaba un destornillador.

Desenroscó los tornillos del motor de arranque y quitó la tapa. Nos quedamos mirando la superficie fundida. Naruto señaló el hueco del motor de arranque.

—Tendremos que sustituir esos cables. ¿Veis las quemaduras? —Preguntó mientras tocaba el metal—. El aislamiento de los cables también está quemado.

—Gracias, Naruto. Voy a darme una ducha. Tengo que ir al trabajo —le dijo Itachi.

Naruto movió el destornillador en un torpe gesto de despedida a Trenton antes de ponerse a rebuscar en la caja de herramientas.

—Parece que habéis tenido una noche muy larga —comentó mi padre.

Torcí la boca con una mueca.

—Así es.

— ¿Cómo está tu chica? ¿Sakura?

Naruto asintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Le va bien, Fugaku. Sigue dormida.

Mi padre soltó una risa y asintió a su vez.

— ¿Y la tuya?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tiene una cita con Gaara esta noche. No es que sea exactamente mía, papá.

Mi padre me guiñó un ojo.

—Todavía.

El rostro de Naruto se ensombreció. Vimos cómo se contenía para no fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? ¿No te gusta la Paloma de Sasuke?

Que mi padre usara el mote de Hina de forma tan natural pilló a Naruto desprevenido. Torció la boca, pero como si estuviera a punto de sonreír.

—No es eso. Hinata me cae bien. Es lo más parecido a una hermana que tiene Sakura. Eso me pone nervioso.

Mi padre asintió con gesto enérgico.

—Es comprensible. Pero creo que esta vez es diferente, ¿verdad?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Ese es el problema, más o menos. No quiero que la primera mujer a la que Sasuke le rompe el corazón sea la mejor amiga de Sakura. No quiero ofenderte, Sasuke.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No te fías de mí nada de nada.

—No es eso. Bueno, sí, un poco.

Mi padre le puso una mano en el hombro a Naruto.

—Como es la primera vez que Sasuke intenta tener una relación seria, tienes miedo de que la joda y que eso te joda a ti.

Naruto cogió un trapo y se limpió las manos.

—No me gusta admitirlo, pero sí. Aunque te apoyo en todo, hermano, de verdad.

Itachi cerró de un portazo cuando salió al trote de la casa. Me propinó un puñetazo en el hombro antes de que ni siquiera viera que levantaba la mano.

— ¡Hasta luego, fracasados! —Itachi se detuvo en seco y se giró—. No me refería a ti, papá.

Mi padre le sonrió y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No pensaba eso, hijo.

Itachi sonrió y luego se subió de un salto a su coche, un Dodge Intrepid de color rojo oscuro destartalado. El coche no resultaba molón ni cuando íbamos al instituto, pero a él le encantaba. Sobre todo porque ya estaba pagado.

Un pequeño cachorro negro ladró y me giré hacia la casa. Mi padre sonrió y se dio unas palmadas en el muslo.

—Ven aquí, cobardica.

El cachorro dio un par de pasos y luego se metió otra vez en la casa sin dejar de ladrar.

— ¿Cómo te va con él?

—Se ha meado dos veces en el salón.

Hice una mueca.

—Lo siento.

Naruto se echó a reír.

—Al menos fue al sitio adecuado.

Mi padre asintió y movió la mano como para quitarle importancia.

—Solo hasta mañana.

—No pasa nada, hijo. Es muy entretenido. A Itachi le gusta mucho.

—Bien —contesté sonriendo.

— ¿De qué estábamos hablando? —me preguntó mi padre.

Me froté el brazo donde me había pegado el puñetazo Itachi.

—Naruto me estaba recordando su convencimiento de que soy un fracasado en lo que se refiere a las chicas.

Naruto se echó a reír.

—Itachi, puede que seas muchas cosas, pero no un fracasado. Solo creo que te queda mucho camino por recorrer y, entre tu mal genio y el de Hina, tienes muchas probabilidades en contra.

Me puse tenso y me erguí.

—Hina no tiene mal genio.

Mi padre me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me apartara.

—Tranquilízate, bobo. No estaba metiéndose con Hinata.

—Pero no lo tiene.

—Vale —me tranquilizó mi padre con una leve sonrisa.

Siempre sabía manejarnos cuando la situación se ponía tensa y procuraba calmarnos antes de que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos.

Naruto dejó el trapo sucio sobre la caja de herramientas.

—Vamos a por las piezas.

—Decidme cuánto cuestan.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Pago yo, papá. Así te compenso por el perro.

Mi padre me sonrió y empezó a ordenar la caja de herramientas, que Itachi había dejado hecha un lío.

—Vale. Nos vemos dentro de un rato.

Naruto y yo nos marchamos en el Charger y nos dirigimos a la tienda de recambios. Había llegado un frente frío. Me bajé las mangas hasta cubrirme las manos para mantenerlas calientes.

—Hace un día de perros —comentó Naruto.

—Va a hacerlo, sí.

—Creo que le va a encantar el cachorro.

—Eso espero.

Tras unos cuantos segundos más de silencio, Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

—No pretendía insultar a Hinata. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé.

—Sé lo que sientes por ella y ojalá funcione, de verdad. Es que estoy nervioso.

—Ya.

Naruto entró en el aparcamiento de O'Reilly y se paró, pero no apagó el motor.

—Sasuke, esta noche tiene una cita con Gaara. ¿Qué crees que va a ocurrir cuando se pase a recogerla? ¿Lo has pensado?

—Intento no hacerlo.

—Bueno, pues quizás deberías. Si de verdad quieres que esto funcione, tienes que dejar de reaccionar como lo haces; tienes que actuar como más te convenga.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Crees que vas a conseguir algo poniendo mala cara mientras se arregla y luego comportándote como un capullo con Gaara? ¿O crees que a ella le gustará más que le digas que tiene un aspecto precioso antes de despedirte como un buen amigo?

—Yo no quiero ser solo su amigo.

—Eso ya lo sé, tú lo sabes y Hinata probablemente también lo sabe… Y ya puedes tener muy claro que Gaara lo sabe.

—¿Tienes que seguir pronunciando el nombre de ese gilipollas?

Naruto apagó el motor.

—Vamos, Sasuke. Tú y yo sabemos que mientras Gaara vea que está haciendo algo que te molesta, y mucho, lo seguirá haciendo. No le des esa satisfacción, juega tus cartas mejor que él. Al final mostrará lo imbécil que es y Hinata se librará de él por su cuenta.

Pensé unos momentos en lo que me estaba diciendo, y luego le miré.

—¿De verdad… piensas eso?

—Sí, y ahora vamos a conseguirle esa pieza a tu padre y volvamos a casa antes de que Sakura se despierte y me reviente el móvil a llamadas, porque seguro que no se acuerda de lo que le dije cuando nos fuimos.

Me eché a reír y seguí a Naruto .

—Pero sigue siendo un capullo.

Naruto no tardó mucho en encontrar la pieza que buscaba y no tardó mucho más en sustituirla. Instaló el nuevo motor de arranque en menos de una hora, encendió el motor y luego pasamos otro rato suficientemente largo de visita con mi padre. Para cuando nos despedimos con la mano mientras el Charger salía del sendero de gravilla, ya eran más de las doce.

Tal y como había predicho Naruto, Sakura ya estaba despierta cuando llegamos al apartamento. Intentó mostrarse irritada por nuestra ausencia antes de que Naruto tuviera tiempo de explicárselo, pero era obvio que se alegraba de que estuviera de vuelta.

—Me he aburrido mucho. Hina sigue dormida.

—¿Todavía? —le pregunté mientras me quitaba las botas sacudiendo los pies.

Sakura asintió y luego puso mala cara.

—A esa chica le gusta dormir. A menos que se emborrache, y mucho, la noche anterior, es capaz de dormir todo el día. He dejado de intentar convertirla en una persona madrugadora.

La puerta crujió cuando la abrí lentamente. Hinata seguía tumbada boca abajo, casi en la misma postura que cuando me fui, pero al otro lado de la cama. Tenía una parte de la cara cubierta por el cabello y el resto estaba desparramado sobre mi almohada. La camiseta se le había enrollado a la altura de la cintura, lo que dejaba a la vista sus bragas de color azul claro. Era una prenda de algodón, nada muy excitante, y parecía encontrarse en estado comatoso, pero a pesar de eso, verla enredada entre mis sábanas bajo el sol de la tarde que entraba a raudales por las ventanas le proporcionaba una belleza indescriptible.

—Paloma, ¿te vas a levantar hoy?

Murmuró algo y movió la cabeza. Di unos cuantos pasos más para adentrarme en la habitación.

—¿Paloma?

-Nas Teras ... ... ... orfavor nariz.

Sakura tenía razón. Iba a tardar en levantarse. Cerré la puerta con suavidad y me fui con ella y con Naruto a la sala de estar. Estaban picando de un plato de nachos que ella había cocinado mientras miraban una película para chicas en la tele.

—¿Se ha despertado?

Negué con la cabeza y me senté en el sillón.

—No. Pero murmuró algo.

Sakura sonrió, pero con los labios cerrados para que no se le cayera la comida.

—Lo hace mucho —me explicó con la boca llena—. Oí que salías de tu dormitorio esta noche. ¿Qué pasó?

—Me porté como un imbécil.

—¿Tú? Venga ya.

—Me sentía frustrado. Prácticamente le dije lo que sentía por ella, y le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro.

—¿Y qué es lo que sientes? —quiso saber Sakura .

—Ahora mismo, cansancio.

Me tiró un nacho a la cara, pero se quedó corto y me cayó en la camisa. Lo recogí y me lo comí. Mastiqué las judías, el queso y la crema agria. No estaba mal.

—Te lo pregunto en serio. ¿Qué le dijiste?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No me acuerdo. Algo sobre ser quien ella se merecía.

—Oooh… —dijo Sakura y suspiró. Se apartó de mí y se inclinó hacia Naruto con una sonrisa burlona—. Eso es bastante bueno. Hasta tú tienes que admitirlo.

Naruto torció la boca hacia un lado. Fue su única respuesta a aquel comentario.

—Eres un gruñón —le dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto se puso en pie.

—No, cariño, es que no me siento bien.

Cogió una revista de Coches y Conductores de la mesita y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Sakura miró a Naruto con una expresión comprensiva mientras se alejaba y luego se giró hacia mí y puso cara de asco.

—Me parece que voy a tener que utilizar tu cuarto de baño durante las próximas horas.

—A menos que quieras perder el sentido del olfato durante el resto de tu vida.

—Puede que lo quiera después de eso —respondió estremeciéndose.

Sakura puso en marcha de nuevo la película y vimos el resto. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba. Una mujer decía algo sobre vacas viejas y que su compañero de piso era un mujeriego. Naruto volvió con nosotros cuando ya estaba terminando. La protagonista descubrió que sentía algo por su compañero de piso, que no era una vaca vieja después de todo, y el mujeriego, ya reformado, se enfadó por alguna clase de estúpido malentendido, así que ella tuvo que perseguirlo por la calle y besarlo para que todo acabara bien. No fue la peor película que he visto, pero seguía siendo para chicas… y muy boba.

Al mediodía, el apartamento estaba muy iluminado y la tele estaba encendida, aunque con el volumen muy bajo. Todo parecía normal, pero también vacío. Las señales de tráfico robadas seguían en las paredes, colgadas al lado de nuestros carteles de cervezas favoritas con mujeres medio desnudas tendidas en distintas posiciones. Sakura había limpiado el apartamento y Naruto estaba tendido en el sofá pasando de un canal a otro. Era un sábado normal. Pero fallaba algo. Faltaba algo.

Hinata.

(Hinata)

El despertador dio las tres de la tarde cuando abrí trabajosamente los ojos. Agarré una toalla y mi bata, y me dirigí torpemente al baño. En cuanto cerré la cortina de la ducha, la puerta se abrió y se cerró. Esperé a que alguien hablara pero solo oí la tapa del inodoro golpeando la porcelana.

—¿Sasuke?

—No, soy yo —dijo Sakura.

—¿Tienes que hacer pis aquí? Tienes tu propio baño.

—Naruto ha estado allí más de media hora con la mierda de las cervezas. No pienso entrar allí.

—Encantador.

—He oído que tienes una cita esta noche. ¡Sasuke está cabreado! —canturreó.

—¡A las seis! Es tan dulce, Sakura. Es simplemente… —Mi voz se apagó en un suspiro. Estaba muy efusiva y no es lo mío ser efusiva. Seguí pensando en lo perfecto que había sido desde el momento en que nos habíamos conocido. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba: el polo opuesto a Sasuke.

—¿Te ha dejado sin habla? —dijo con una risita tonta.

Asomé la cabeza por la cortina.

—¡No quería volver a casa! ¡Podría haber estado hablando con él para siempre!

—Suena prometedor. ¿Pero no le parece raro que estés aquí?

Metí la cabeza bajo el agua para enjuagarme la espuma.

—Ya se lo expliqué.

Sonó el ruido de la cadena del inodoro y del grifo que se abría haciendo que el agua saliera fría por un momento. Grité y la puerta se abrió del todo.

—¿Paloma? —dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se rio.

—Solo he tirado de la cadena, Sasuke, cálmate.

—Oh. ¿Estás bien, Paloma?

—Estoy estupendamente. Sal. —La puerta se cerró de nuevo y suspiré—. ¿Es mucho pedir que haya pestillos en las puertas? —Sakura no contestó—. ¿Saku?

—Me sabe fatal que lo vuestro no cuajara. Eres la única chica que podría haber… —suspiró—. En fin, no te preocupes. Ahora ya no importa.

Cerré el grifo y me envolví en una toalla.

—Están tan mal como él. Debe de ser una enfermedad…, aquí nadie tiene sentido común. ¿Te acuerdas de lo mucho que te cabreaba su comportamiento?

—Lo sé —asintió.

Encendí el secador de pelo y comencé a acicalarme para mi cita con Gaara. Me ricé el pelo, me pinté las uñas y los labios con una sombra rojo oscuro. Era un poco demasiado para una primera cita. Me fruncí el ceño a mí misma en el espejo. No era a Gaara a quien estaba intentando impresionar. No estaba en situación de aceptar insultos cuando Sasuke me había acusado de andarme con juegos.

Al mirarme por última vez en el espejo, la culpa me embargó. Sasuke estaba haciendo todo lo que podía y yo estaba siendo una mocosa cabezota. Salí a la sala de estar y Sasuke sonrió, no era la reacción que yo esperaba.

—Estás… preciosa.

—Gracias —dije, agitada por la falta de irritación o celos en su voz.

Naruto silbó.

—Buena opción, Hina. A los tíos les encanta el rojo.

—Y los rizos son atractivos —añadió Sakura.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Sakura sonrió, saludando con la mano con exagerado nerviosismo.

—¡Que te lo pases bien!

Abrí la puerta. Gaara sostenía un ramito de flores y llevaba pantalones de vestir y una corbata. Sus ojos hicieron un rápido recorrido de mi vestido a los zapatos y de nuevo al vestido.

—Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto jamás —dijo embelesado.

Me volví para decirle adiós con la mano a Sakura, cuya sonrisa era tan amplia que podía ver cada uno de sus dientes. Naruto tenía la expresión de un padre orgulloso y Sasuke mantenía los ojos fijos en la televisión.

Gaara me condujo al reluciente Porsche. Una vez dentro, dio un suspiro.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Tengo que decir que estaba un poco nervioso por lo de recoger a la mujer de la que está enamorado Sasuke Uchiha… en su apartamento. No sabes cuánta gente me ha dicho hoy que estaba loco.

—Sasuke no está enamorado de mí. A veces casi no puede aguantar tenerme cerca.

—¿Entonces es una relación de amor-odio? Porque, cuando les solté a los de la hermandad que te iba a sacar por ahí esta noche, todos me dijeron lo mismo. Se comporta tan erráticamente (incluso más que habitualmente) que todos han llegado a la misma conclusión.

—Pues se equivocan —insistí.

Gaara sacudió la cabeza como si yo fuera totalmente estúpida. Puso su mano sobre la mía.

—Mejor nos vamos. Tengo reservada una mesa.

—¿Dónde?

—En Biasetti. Me atreví… Espero que te guste la comida italiana.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Una reserva con tan poca antelación? Ese sitio está siempre de bote en bote.

—Bueno…, es nuestro restaurante. La mitad, por lo menos.

—Me gustan los italianos.

Gaara condujo al restaurante a la velocidad límite, usando los intermitentes de forma correcta y deteniéndose lo justo en cada semáforo ámbar. Mientras hablaba, apenas apartaba los ojos de la carretera. Cuando llegamos al restaurante, me reí encantada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Eres un conductor muy cauto. Me gusta.

—¿Diferente de la parte trasera de la motocicleta de Sasuke? —Sonrió.

Debería haberme reído pero la diferencia no me pareció tan buena.

—No hablemos de Sasuke esta noche. ¿De acuerdo?

—Me parece bien —asintió, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para abrirme la puerta.

Estábamos sentados en un lateral, en una mesa junto a una gran ventana. Aunque yo llevaba un vestido, tenía un aspecto pobre en comparación con las otras mujeres del restaurante. Estaban cubiertas de diamantes y llevaban vestidos de cóctel. Nunca había comido en un sitio tan ostentoso.

Pedimos y Parker cerró su menú, sonriendo al camarero.

—Y tráiganos una botella de Allegrini Amarone, por favor.

—Sí, señor —dijo el camarero mientras recogía los menús.

—Este lugar es increíble —susurré apoyándome en la mesa.

Sus ojos verdes se suavizaron.

—Gracias, le diré a mi padre lo que piensas.

Una mujer se acercó a nuestra mesa. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en un moño francés apretado, una veta gris interrumpía las ondas suaves de sus rizos.

Intenté no pararme a mirar las joyas que brillaban llamativamente en su cuello, o las que se balanceaban de aquí para allá en sus orejas, pero saltaban a la vista. Sus ojos me miraron detenidamente.

Rápidamente se volvió a mi pareja.

—¿Quién es tu amiga, Gaara?

—Mamá, esta es Hinata Hyuga. Hinata, esta es mi madre, Karura Sabaku No.

Extendí la mano que ella estrechó de un golpe. Con un bien aprendido movimiento, el interés le iluminó los afilados rasgos de la cara, y miró a Gaara.

-¿Hyuga?

Tragué saliva; me preocupaba que hubiera reconocido el nombre.

La expresión de Gaara se volvió impaciente.

—Es de Wichita, mamá. No conoces a su familia. Va a Eastern.

—¡Ah! —Karura me miró de nuevo—. Gaara se marcha el curso que viene a Harvard.

—Eso me ha dicho. Creo que es fantástico. Debe de estar muy orgullosa.

La tensión alrededor de sus ojos se suavizó un poco y las comisuras de su boca se tornaron en petulante sonrisa.

—Sí que lo estamos. Gracias.

Estaba sorprendida de las palabras tan educadas que usaba incluso dejando entrever un insulto. No era un talento que hubiera desarrollado de la noche a la mañana. La señora Karuradebía de haber pasado años imponiendo su superioridad a los demás.

—Ha sido estupendo verte, mamá. Buenas noches. —Ella lo besó en la mejilla, le borró la huella de pintalabios con el dedo pulgar y luego se volvió a su mesa—. Te pido disculpas por todo esto, no sabía que ella iba a estar aquí.

—No pasa nada. Parece… encantadora.

Gaara se rio.

Sí, para ser una piraña.

Reprimí una risa y él me sonrió en tono de disculpa.

—Se acostumbrará. Solo que le llevará algún tiempo.

—A lo mejor para cuando acabes en Harvard.

Hablamos sin parar sobre la comida, Eastern, Cálculo, e incluso sobre el Círculo. Gaara era encantador, divertido y todo lo que dijo me parecía bien. Varias personas se acercaron para saludarlo y siempre me presentaba con una sonrisa orgullosa. Lo miraban como a un famoso en aquel restaurante, y cuando nos fuimos sentí los ojos enjuiciadores de todo el mundo presente en aquella sala.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunté.

—Me temo que tengo un examen trimestral de Anatomía Comparada de los Vertebrados a primera hora del lunes por la mañana. Tengo que ir a estudiar —me dijo, cubriendo mi mano con la suya.

—Mejor tú que yo —dije, intentando no parecer desilusionada.

Me llevó al apartamento y luego me acompañó escaleras arriba cogidos de la mano.

—Gracias, Gaara —Era consciente de mi sonrisa ridícula—. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

—¿Es muy pronto para pedir una segunda cita?

—De ninguna manera —dije con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—¿Te llamo mañana?

—Perfecto.

Entonces llegó el momento del silencio incómodo. Lo que más miedo me da de las citas. Besar o no besar, odiaba esa pregunta.

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de preguntarme si me besaría o no, me cogió la cara entre las manos y me llevó hacia sí apretando sus labios contra los míos. Eran suaves, cálidos y maravillosos. Volvió a acercarme y me besó de nuevo.

—Hablamos mañana, Hina.

Le dije adiós con la mano mientras lo miraba ir de regreso a su coche.

—Adiós.

Una vez más, cuando giré el pomo de la puerta, la puerta se abrió con un tirón brusco y caí hacia delante. Hina me cogió y recuperé el equilibrio.

—¿Dejarás de hacer eso? —dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Me agarré a su brazo para quitarme los tacones, y fui hacia su habitación. Mientras me ponía el pijama intenté con todas mis fuerzas estar enfadada con él.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien?

—Sí —suspiré—, me lo he pasado estupendamente. Ha sido perfecto. Él es…

No pude encontrar una palabra adecuada para describirlo, por eso simplemente moví la cabeza.

—¿Te ha besado?

Apreté los labios y asentí.

—Sí, tiene unos labios muy, muy suaves.

Sasuke se apartó.

—No me importa cómo son sus labios.

—Créeme, es importante. Me pongo tan nerviosa con los primeros besos…, pero este no ha estado nada mal.

—¿Te pones nerviosa por un beso? —preguntó divertido.

—Solo con los primeros besos. Los odio.

—Yo también los odiaría si tuviera que besar a Gaara.

Me reí tontamente y me fui hacia el baño a quitarme el maquillaje de la cara. Sasuke me siguió, apoyándose en la jamba de la puerta.

—¿Así que vais a salir otra vez?

—Sí. Me llamará mañana.

Me sequé la cara y corrí por el pasillo para saltar a la cama.

Sasuke se quitó los calzoncillos y se sentó con la espalda vuelta hacia mí. Estaba un poco encorvado y parecía cansado. Los músculos de su espalda se estiraron cuando se volvió para mirarme un instante.

—Si te lo has pasado tan bien, ¿por qué has vuelto tan temprano a casa?

—Tiene un examen importante el lunes.

Sasuke arrugó la nariz.

—¿A quién le importa?

—Está intentando entrar en Harvard. Tiene que estudiar.

Resopló arrastrándose sobre su estómago. Lo vi meter las manos bajo la almohada, parecía enfadado.

—Sí, claro, eso es lo que dice a todo el mundo.

—No seas idiota. Tiene prioridades…, creo que es un tío responsable.

—¿No debería estar su chica por encima de sus prioridades?

—No soy su chica. Solo hemos salido una vez, Sasuke —me quejé.

—¿Pues qué habéis hecho juntos? —Le dirigí una mirada airada y él se echó a reír—. ¿Qué? ¡Tengo curiosidad!

Viendo que era sincero, le conté todo, desde el restaurante, la comida, incluso las cosas bonitas y dulces que Gaara me había dicho. Sabía que mi boca se había quedado congelada en una ridícula sonrisa, pero no podía dejar de sonreír mientras describía mi velada perfecta.

Sasuke me observaba con sonrisa divertida mientras yo parloteaba, incluso haciendo preguntas. Aunque parecía frustrado con todo lo de Parker, yo sentía claramente que disfrutaba viéndome tan feliz.

Sasuke se colocó en su lado de la cama y yo bostecé. Nos miramos por un instante antes de que él dijera en un suspiro:

—Estoy encantado de que te lo hayas pasado bien, Paloma. Te lo mereces.

—Gracias —dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La melodía hacía vibrar mi móvil en la mesilla de noche y lo cogí bruscamente para mirar la pantalla.

—¿Diga?

—Ya es mañana —dijo Gaara.

Miré el reloj y me reí. Eran las doce y un minuto.

—Sí, es verdad.

—¿Qué te parece el lunes por la noche? —me preguntó.

Me cubrí la boca por un momento y luego, inspirando profundamente, dije:

—Muy bien. El lunes por la noche es perfecto.

—Bien. Te veo el lunes —dijo.

Podía imaginarme su sonrisa por su voz. Colgué y me volví hacia Sasuke, que me miraba con un poco de fastidio. Le di la espalda y me acurruqué haciendo un ovillo, tensa por la emoción.

—Eres una chica estupenda —dijo Sasuke girándose de espaldas a mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Se dio la vuelta y me agarró la cara para que lo mirase.

—¿De verdad te gusta Gaara?

—¡No me estropees esto, Sasuke!

Me miró por un momento y luego agitó la cabeza volviéndose de nuevo.

—A si que Gaara Sabaku No.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado el capitulo  
_

 _Perdon por haber tardado en actualizar, tuve muchos problemas y no sabia que hacer con mi vida._

 _Pero aqui estoy de nuevo_

 _Ya estoy trabajando en el nuevo capitulo espero subirlo dentro de un rato o mañana_

 _Gracias a las personitas que me comentan, muchas gracias :3_

 _Dejen comentarios._


	16. Chapter 16

_La historia no me pertenece_

 _Esta basada en el libro Maravilloso Desastre_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 15_**

(Hinata)

La cita del lunes por la noche cubrió todas mis expectativas. Comimos comida china y me reí al ver la habilidad de Gaara manejando los palillos. Cuando me llevó a casa, Sasuke abrió la puerta antes de que Gaara pudiera besarme. Cuando salimos el miércoles siguiente por la noche, Gaara se aseguró de poder besarme y lo hizo en el coche.

El jueves a la hora de comer, Gaara se encontró conmigo en la cafetería y sorprendió a todo el mundo sentándose en el sitio de Sasuke. Cuando Sasuke acabó su cigarrillo y volvió a entrar, pasó por delante de Gaara con indiferencia y se sentó al final de la mesa. Karin se aproximó a él, pero se quedó desencantada en el acto cuando él le dijo con la mano que se apartase de él. Todo el mundo se quedó callado después de eso, y a mí me resultó difícil atender a cualquiera de las cosas de las que Gaara hablaba.

—Ya me doy cuenta de que no estaba invitado —dijo Gaara, intentando llamar la atención.

—¿Qué?

—Me he enterado de que tu fiesta de cumpleaños es el domingo. ¿No estoy invitado?

Sakura miró a Sasuke, que, a su vez, miró a Gaara con ira, a punto de tirarlo al suelo como si fuera césped recién cortado.

—Era una fiesta sorpresa, Gaara —puntualizó Sakura con suavidad.

—¡Oh! —dijo Gaara, avergonzado.

—¿Me vais a hacer una fiesta sorpresa? —pregunté a Sakura.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Fue idea de Sasuke. Es en casa de Lee el domingo. A las seis.

A Gaara se le enrojecieron las mejillas.

—Supongo que ahora sí que no estoy invitado.

—¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto que lo estás! —dije, agarrándole la mano que tenía encima de la mesa. Doce pares de ojos se centraron en nuestras manos. Podía ver que Gaara se sentía tan incómodo con tanta atención como lo estaba yo, así que lo dejé y me llevé las manos al regazo.

Gaara se levantó.

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de ir a clase. Te llamo luego.

—Muy bien —dije, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de disculpa.

Gaara se inclinó sobre la mesa y me besó en los labios. Se hizo un silencio absoluto en la cafetería y Sakura me dio un codazo después de que Gaara saliera caminando.

—¿No es rara la manera en que todo el mundo te mira? —me susurró. Echó una mirada a toda la habitación con mala cara.

—¿Qué pasa? —gritó Sakura—. ¡Meteos en vuestros asuntos, marranos!

Me cubrí los ojos con las manos.

—¿Sabes?, antes daba pena porque se pensaban que era la pobre amiguita tonta de Sasuke. Ahora soy mala porque todo el mundo piensa que voy de flor en flor, de Sasuke a Gaara y vuelta a empezar, como una pelota de pimpón. —Como Sakura no decía nada, levanté la vista—. ¿Qué? ¡No me digas que tú también te crees esas chorradas!

—¡No he dicho nada! —protestó.

La miré fijamente con incredulidad.

—Pero ¿eso es lo que crees?

Sakura movió la cabeza, sin decir nada. De repente, no pude soportar las frías miradas de los demás estudiantes, así que me levanté y caminé hacia el extremo de la mesa.

—Tenemos que hablar —dije, dando unos golpecitos a Sasuke en la espalda. Intenté parecer amable pero la rabia me hervía por dentro y me ponía las palabras en la boca. Todos los estudiantes, incluida mi mejor amiga, pensaban que estaba haciendo malabares con dos hombres. Solo había una solución.

—Pues habla —dijo Sasuke, metiéndose algo empanado y frito en la boca.

Jugueteé con los dedos, notando los ojos curiosos de todo el mundo sobre mí. Como Sasuke seguía sin moverse, lo agarré por el brazo y le di un buen tirón. Se puso de pie y me siguió fuera con una sonrisita en la cara.

—¿Qué pasa, Paloma? —dijo, mirando mi mano en su brazo y luego a mí.

—Tienes que liberarme de la apuesta —le rogué.

Su cara se quedó helada.

—¿Quieres dejarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?

—No has hecho nada, Sasuke. ¿No te has percatado de cómo miraba todo el mundo? Me estoy convirtiendo rápidamente en la paria del este de los Estados Unidos.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y se encendió un cigarrillo.

—No es problema mío.

—Sí que lo es. Gaara dice que todo el mundo piensa que se está buscando una buena porque tú estás enamorado de mí.

Las cejas de Sasuke se elevaron repentinamente y se atragantó con el humo que acababa de inhalar.

—¿Eso dice la gente? —preguntó entre toses.

Asentí. Miró a lo lejos con los ojos muy abiertos y dando otra calada.

—¡Sasuke! Me tienes que liberar de la apuesta! No puedo quedar con Gaara y vivir contigo al mismo tiempo. ¡Resulta horrible!

—Pues deja de quedar con Gaara.

Lo miré airadamente.

—Ese no es el problema y tú lo sabes.

—¿Es la única razón por la que quieres que te libere de la apuesta? ¿Por el qué dirán?

—Por lo menos antes era tonta y tú, un malvado —refunfuñé.

—Contesta la pregunta, Paloma.

—¡Sí!

Sasuke miró por encima de mí a los estudiantes que entraban y salían de la cafetería. Estaba deliberando y yo hervía de impaciencia mientras a él le costaba bastante tomar una decisión.

Finalmente, se estiró y decidió.

—No.

Agité la cabeza, segura de haberlo oído mal.

—Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

—No. Tú misma lo dijiste: una apuesta es una apuesta. En cuanto pase el mes se acabó, podrás ser libre de ir con Gaara, él se hará médico, os casaréis y tendréis los dos niños y medio que tocan y nunca volveré a verte. —Gesticulaba con sus palabras—. Todavía tengo tres semanas. No voy a renunciar por cotilleos de comedor.

Miré a través del cristal y vi a toda la cafetería mirándonos. La inoportuna atención hacía que me quemasen los ojos. Levanté los hombros al pasar junto a él para ir a mi siguiente clase.

—Paloma —me llamó Sasuke cuando me iba.

No me volví.

(Sasuke)

Ya había vaciado mi segunda botella de whisky menos de una semana después. Tuve que soportar que Hinata pasara cada vez más tiempo con Gaara, además de pedirme que la liberara de su apuesta para poder irse, y eso provocó que mis labios pasaran más tiempo en el gollete de la botella que en la boquilla de los cigarrillos.

Gaara había estropeado la sorpresa de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hina contándoselo el jueves durante la comida, así que tuve que apresurarme a adelantarla al viernes por la noche en vez del domingo. Me sentí agradecido por la posibilidad de distraerme con otra cosa, pero no era suficiente.

La noche del jueves, Hinata y Sakura estuvieron charlando en el cuarto de baño. El comportamiento que Hinata mostraba con Sakura era muy distinto respecto al modo en que me trataba a mí: apenas me hablaba desde el mismo día que me negué a anular la apuesta.

Me asomé al cuarto de baño con la esperanza de poder arreglar un poco las cosas.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar?

—Naruto quiere probar el nuevo mexicano del centro, si queréis venir… —me contestó Sakura mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

—Había pensado que esta noche Paloma y yo podíamos ir a algún sitio solos.

Hinata perfiló la pintura de los labios.

—Salgo con Gaara.

—¿Otra vez? —dije notando cómo se me fruncía el ceño de forma automática.

—Otra vez —replicó con voz cantarina.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Hinata salió en tromba para cruzar la sala de estar y abrir.

La seguí y me quedé detrás de ella para fijar en Gaara mi mirada más amenazante.

—¿Alguna vez estás un poco menos que preciosa? —preguntó Gaara.

—Basándome en la primera vez que vino aquí, diré que sí —dije con voz neutra.

Hinata levantó un dedo delante de Gaara y se giró hacia mí. Pensaba que me iba a soltar alguna impertinencia hiriente, pero me estaba sonriendo. Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apretó.

Al principio me puse tenso porque creí que se disponía a golpearme, pero luego me di cuenta de que me estaba abrazando. Me relajé y la atraje hacia mí.

Hinata se apartó todavía sonriente.

—Gracias por organizar mi fiesta de cumpleaños —me dijo con una voz cargada de sinceridad—. ¿Puedo aceptar la invitación para cenar otro día?

Vi en su cara la ternura que echaba de menos, pero, sobre todo, me sentí sorprendido de que después de no haberme hablado durante toda la tarde y el comienzo de la noche, estuviera de repente en mis brazos.

—¿Mañana?

Me abrazó de nuevo.

—Pues claro.

Se despidió agitando una mano mientras con la otra tomaba a Gaara de la mano. Luego cerró la puerta.

Me giré y me froté la nuca con la mano.

—Necesito…, creo que necesito…

—¿Un trago? —me preguntó Naruto, con cierta preocupación en la voz. Miró hacia la cocina—. Solo nos queda cerveza.

—Entonces tendré que acercarme a la licorería.

—Iré contigo —dijo Sakura poniéndose en pie casi de un salto y cogiendo su abrigo.

—¿Por qué no le llevas en el Charger? —le dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba las llaves.

Sakura bajó la mirada hacia el puñado de metal que tenía en la mano.

—¿Estás seguro?

Naruto suspiró.

—No creo que Sasuke deba conducir. A ningún sitio…, ya me entiendes.

Sakura asintió con entusiasmo.

—Te pillo. —Me tomó de la mano—. Venga, Sasuke. Vamos a ponerte hasta arriba de alcohol. —La seguí por las escaleras, pero se detuvo de repente en seco y giró sobre sí misma—. ¡Un momento! Tienes que prometerme una cosa: nada de peleas esta noche. Beber para olvidar las penas sí. —Me agarró de la barbilla con los dedos y me obligó a asentir—. Convertirme en un borracho agresivo no. —Me movió la barbilla de un lado a otro.

Retiré la cara y aparté la mano.

—¿Me lo prometes? —insistió alzando una ceja.

—Sí.

Me sonrió.

—Pues entonces, vamos allá.

Vi pasar el mundo por la ventanilla con el codo apoyado en la puerta y los labios contra los dedos. El frente frío había traído consigo un fuerte viento que azotaba los árboles y los arbustos, y que provocaba que las farolas se bamboleasen. El vestido de Hinata tenía una falda bastante corta. Más le valía a Gaara comportarse con la mirada si esa falda se subía demasiado. Me acordé del aspecto que tenían las rodillas desnudas de Hinata cuando se sentaba a mi lado en el asiento trasero del Charger y me imaginé que Gaara notaría lo suave y brillante que tenía la piel, pero lo haría con mucha menos elegancia y con más lascivia.

Justo cuando la ira comenzaba a acumularse en mi interior, Sakura tiró del freno de mano.

—Hemos llegado.

El suave brillo de la tienda, Ugly Fixer Liquor, iluminaba la entrada.

Sakura se convirtió en mi sombra mientras recorríamos el pasillo número tres. No tardé mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba. La única botella que serviría para una noche como aquella: Jim Beam.

—¿Seguro que te quieres meter eso? —me preguntó Sakura en tono admonitorio—. Mañana tienes que preparar una fiesta sorpresa.

—Seguro —le contesté mientras llevaba la botella hacia el mostrador.

En cuanto me senté en el Charger, desenrosqué el tapón y tomé un trago echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sakura me miró durante unos instantes y luego metió la marcha atrás.

—Está claro que esto va a ser divertido.

Para cuando llegamos al apartamento, ya me había bebido todo el whisky que había en el cuello de la botella y me adentraba en el resto del envase.

—No te has bebido eso —me dijo Naruto mirando la botella.

—Pues sí —le respondí antes de echar otro trago—. ¿Quieres un poco? —le pregunté apuntándole con el cuello de la botella.

Naruto torció el gesto.

—Joder, no. Tengo que estar sobrio que para poder reaccionar luego cuando te lances contra Gaara en plan Sasuke cargado de licor.

—No lo hará. Me lo ha prometido —le aseguró Sakura.

—Sí que lo hice —confirmé con una sonrisa. Ya me sentía mejor—. Lo prometí.

Naruto y Saura se dedicaron durante toda la hora siguiente a mantenerme la cabeza ocupada. El licor hizo todo lo posible por mantenerme aturdido. A mitad de la segunda hora, ya tenía la impresión de que Naruto hablaba con más lentitud. Sakura se echó a reír al ver la risa boba que yo tenía.

—¿Ves? Ya es un borracho feliz.

Le lancé una pedorreta con los labios.

—No estoy borracho. Todavía no.

Naruto señaló el poco líquido de color ámbar que quedaba.

—Si te bebes el resto, lo estarás.

Alcé la botella y luego miré el reloj.

—Tres horas. Debe de ser una cita estupenda.

Levanté la botella en dirección a Naruto y después me la llevé a los labios. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás del todo y lo que quedaba pasó a través de mis labios y mi lengua, ya adormecidos, para quemarme toda la garganta de camino al estómago.

—Joder, Sasuke —musitó Naruto—. Deberías desmayarte. No querrás estar despierto cuando vuelva a casa.

El sonido de un motor sonó con más fuerza a medida que se acercaba al bloque de apartamentos y luego se quedó ronroneando en el exterior. Conocía muy bien ese sonido: era el Porsche de Gaara.

—¿Por qué? Ahora es cuando empieza la magia.

Sakura me miró con cautela.

—Sasuke…, me lo prometiste.

Asentí.

—Lo hice. Te lo prometí. Solo voy a ayudarla a salir del coche.

Sabía que conservaba las piernas, pero era incapaz de sentirlas. El respaldo del sillón demostró ser un estabilizador fabuloso para poder empezar a caminar.

Agarré el pomo, pero Sakura me cubrió suavemente la mano con la suya.

—Voy contigo. Para asegurarme de que no incumples tu promesa.

—Buena idea —le dije.

Abrí la puerta y la adrenalina eliminó de inmediato el efecto de la segunda mitad de la botella. El Porsche se balanceó una vez, con las ventanillas empañadas.

No tuve muy claro cómo fue posible que mis piernas se movieran con tanta rapidez en el estado en el que me encontraba, pero de repente me vi al final de las escaleras. Sakura me agarró de la camisa. A pesar de lo pequeña que era, resultó sorprendentemente fuerte.

—Sasuke, Hinata no le dejará llegar tan lejos —me dijo con un fuerte susurro—. Procura calmarte antes de nada.

—Solo voy a asegurarme de que está bien —le dije mientras recorría los pocos pasos que me separaban del coche de Gaara.

Le di una palmada tan fuerte al cristal del lado del pasajero que me sorprendió que no se rompiera. Al ver que no abrían, lo hice yo por ellos.

Hinata estaba recolocándose el vestido. Tenía el cabello enmarañado y ya no le quedaba lápiz de labios, una señal muy clara de lo que habían estado haciendo.

Vi el rostro tenso de Gaara.

—¿Qué coño haces, Sasuke? —me gritó.

Cerré los puños, pero noté la mano de Sakura en el brazo.

—Venga, Hina. Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Sakura.

Hinata parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¡Que vengas! —replicó.

Hinata miró a Gaara.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Gaara meneó la cabeza irritado.

—No, está bien. Vete.

Tomé a Hinata de la mano cuando se bajó y después cerré la puerta de una patada. Hinata se giró en redondo y se colocó entre el coche y yo antes de empujarme un hombro.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltalo ya!

El Porsche salió derrapando del aparcamiento. Saqué el paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de la camisa y me encendí uno.

—Ya puedes entrar, Sakura.

—Venga, Hina.

—¿Por qué no te quedas, Hinata? —le dije.

Hina le indicó con un gesto del mentón a Sakura que podía entrar y su amiga aceptó hacerlo a regañadientes.

Me quedé mirándola un momento y di una o dos caladas al cigarrillo. Hinata se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —me preguntó.

—¿Por qué? ¡Porque estaba sobándote enfrente de mi apartamento!

—Puedo quedarme a vivir aquí, pero lo que haga y con quién lo haga es asunto mío.

Tiré el cigarrillo al suelo.

—Eres mucho mejor que eso, Paloma. No le dejes que te folle en un coche como si fueras un ligue barato de fiesta de fin de curso.

—¡No iba a tener relaciones sexuales con él!

Señalé con la mano el lugar donde había estado el coche de Gaara.

—¿Qué estabais haciendo entonces?

—¿No has salido nunca con alguien, Sasuke? ¿No has jugueteado sin ir más lejos?

Era lo más estúpido que había oído jamás.

—¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

Las pelotas hinchadas y el cuerpo decepcionado. Me parecía una idiotez.

—Mucha gente lo hace…, especialmente quienes tienen citas.

—Las ventanillas estaban empañadas, el coche se movía…, ¿qué iba a saber yo?

—¡Tal vez no deberías espiarme!

¿Espiarla? Sabía muy bien que se oían todos los coches que entraban en el aparcamiento ¿y había decidido que justo delante de mi puerta era un buen lugar para follarse a un tío que yo no soportaba? Me froté la cara por la frustración y me esforcé por mantenerme tranquilo.

—No puedo soportar esto, Paloma. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes soportar?

—Si duermes con él, no quiero saberlo. Iré a la cárcel mucho tiempo si me entero de que él… Simplemente no me lo digas.

—Sasuke —replicó iracunda—. ¡No me puedo creer que estés diciendo eso! ¡Hacerlo es un paso enorme para mí!

—¡Eso es lo que dicen todas!

—¡No me refiero a las zorras con las que te relacionas! ¡Hablo de mí! —me replicó poniéndose una mano en el pecho—. ¡Yo no he…! ¡Ah! No importa.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, pero la agarré de un brazo e hice que se diera la vuelta hacia mí.

—¿Qué es lo que no has hecho? —Incluso en mi estado de ebriedad, la respuesta se me ocurrió de inmediato—. ¿Eres virgen?

—¿Y qué? —dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

—Por eso estaba Sakura tan segura de que no le dejarías llegar muy lejos.

—Tuve el mismo novio durante los cuatro años de la escuela secundaria. ¡Aspiraba a ser pastor! ¡Nunca lo hicimos!

—¿Un joven pastor ? ¿Qué sucedió después de toda su duramente conseguida abstinencia?

—Quería casarse y quedarse en… Kansas. Yo no.

No podía creerme lo que Hinata acababa de decirme. Tenía casi diecinueve años ¿y todavía era virgen? Era algo inconcebible. No recordaba haberme encontrado con ninguna desde que salí del instituto.

Le agarré la cara con las dos manos.

—Virgen. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado después de verte bailar en el Red.

—Muy gracioso —dijo y subió las escaleras precipitadamente.

Intenté seguirla, pero me resbalé y caí de culo. Me golpeé el codo contra una esquina de los peldaños de cemento, pero no llegué a sentir dolor. Rodé de espaldas y empecé a reír gritando de un modo histérico.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Levántate! —me dijo Hinata mientras tiraba de mí hasta que me puse en pie.

Se me enturbió la vista y de repente me pareció que estábamos en clase . Hinata estaba sentada en su pupitre, con algo parecido a un vestido de fiesta de fin de curso, y yo solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos. La clase estaba vacía y no era ni el anochecer ni el amanecer.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —le pregunté sin sentirme muy incómodo por no estar vestido.

Hinata me sonrió y alargó una mano para tocarme la cara.

—No. No voy a ningún lado. Voy a quedarme.

—¿Me lo prometes? —le pregunté al mismo tiempo que le tocaba las rodillas. Le abrí las piernas lo justo para acurrucarme con comodidad entre sus muslos.

—Al final, seré tuya.

No estaba completamente seguro de a qué se refería con eso, pero Hinata me envolvía por completo. Sus labios me bajaron por el cuello y cerré los ojos, sumido en un estado de euforia total y absoluta. Estaba sucediendo todo aquello por lo que me había esforzado tanto. Sus dedos bajaron por mi torso e inspiré entre los dientes cuando los metió bajo mi pantalón y me los puso sobre el manubrio.

Daba igual qué sensaciones maravillosas hubiera tenido antes: aquella las sobrepasaba a todas. Enredé los dedos entre sus mechones y apreté mis labios contra los suyos. De inmediato le acaricié el interior de la boca con la lengua.

Uno de los zapatos de tacón se le cayó al suelo y bajé la vista.

—Tengo que irme —me dijo Hinata con tristeza.

—¿Qué? Me habías dicho que no te ibas a ninguna parte.

Hinata me sonrió.

—Inténtalo con más fuerzas.

—¿Qué?

—Inténtalo con más fuerzas —repitió y me tocó la cara.

—Espera —le dije. No quería que aquello se acabara—. Te amo, Paloma.

(Hinata)

Me agarró con un brazo alrededor del cuello, y lo ayudé a ponerse en pie en las escaleras. Naruto y Sakura estaban ya en la cama, así que, sin nadie a la vista que pudiera echar una mano, me quité los zapatos de un puntapié para evitar romperme los tobillos mientras llevaba a Sasuke andando a duras penas hasta el dormitorio. Se cayó en la cama de espaldas arrastrándome con él.

Cuando aterrizamos, mi cara estaba a unos centímetros de la suya. Su expresión era repentinamente seria. Se incorporó un poco, casi besándome, pero lo empujé para apartarlo. Sus cejas se enarcaron.

—Déjalo ya, Sasuke —dije.

Me mantuvo apretada contra él hasta que dejé de pelear y luego me arrancó el tirante del vestido haciendo que se me cayera del hombro.

—Desde el instante en que la palabra virgen ha salido de esos bonitos labios tuyos…, he tenido la urgencia de ayudarte a quitarte el vestido.

—Qué mal. Estabas dispuesto a matar a Gaara por lo mismo hace veinte minutos, así que no seas hipócrita.

—¡Que se joda Gaara! No te conoce como yo.

—Venga, Sasuke. Quítate la ropa y métete en la cama.

—Eso te digo yo —dijo ahogando unas risas.

—¿Cuánto has bebido? —pregunté, consiguiendo finalmente meter el pie entre sus piernas.

—Bastante —sonrió mientras tiraba del dobladillo de mi vestido.

—Probablemente, más de cuatro litros —dije, mientras le apartaba la mano.

Me puse de rodillas en el colchón junto a él y le quité la camisa por la cabeza. Intentó cogerme otra vez y le agarré la muñeca, notando el hedor acre en el ambiente.

—Jo, Sasuke, apestas a Jack Daniels.

—Jim Beam —me corrigió, sin poder sostener la cabeza a causa del alcohol.

—Huele a madera quemada y a productos químicos.

—Sabe a eso también. —Se rio. De un tirón le desabroché la hebilla del cinturón y lo saqué de las trabillas. Se rio con el movimiento propiciado por el tirón, y luego levantó la cabeza y me miró—. Mejor guarda tu virginidad, Paloma. Sabes que me gusta lo difícil.

—Cállate —dije, mientras le desabotonaba los vaqueros y los deslizaba caderas abajo, antes de sacárselos por las piernas. Tiré el vaquero al suelo y me quedé en pie con las manos en las caderas respirando con fuerza. Le colgaban las piernas fuera de la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era profunda y pesada. Estaba dormido como un tronco.

Fui hacia el armario, meneando la cabeza mientras rebuscaba entre la ropa. Bajé la cremallera de mi vestido y lo deslicé sobre mis caderas dejándolo caer sobre los tobillos. Lo aparté con el pie a un rincón y me quité la coleta agitando el pelo.

El armario rebosaba con su ropa y la mía; resoplé apartándome el pelo de la cara mientras rebuscaba entre el montón una camiseta. Cuando estaba descolgando una, Sasuke cayó sobre mi espalda envolviéndome con los brazos alrededor de la cintura.

—¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —se quejó.

Me recorrió la piel con las manos. Tenían un tacto diferente; lento y deliberado. Cuando me llevó con firmeza hacia él, cerré los ojos, y él escondió su cara en mi pelo rozándome el cuello suavemente con la nariz. Al sentir su piel desnuda junto a la mía me costó un poco protestar.

—Sasuke…

Apartó mi pelo a un lado y me besó lentamente toda la espalda de un hombro al otro, soltando el enganche de mi sujetador. Besó la piel desnuda de la base de mi cuello y cerré los ojos, la cálida suavidad de su boca sabía muy bien para decirle que parase. Un tenue gemido escapó de su garganta cuando me apretó con su pelvis, y pude sentir a través de sus calzoncillos lo mucho que me deseaba. Contuve el aliento al saber que lo único que nos impedía dar el gran paso al que minutos antes yo era tan reacia eran dos finos pedazos de tela.

Sasuke me giró hacia él y luego se apretó contra mí apoyando mi espalda contra la pared. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y pude ver el dolor de su expresión cuando examinó mi piel desnuda. Le había visto mirar a mujeres antes, pero esta vez era diferente. No quería conquistarme; me quería decir que sí.

Se inclinó para besarme y se paró a un centímetro de distancia. Podía sentir con mis labios el calor que irradiaba su piel, tuve que contenerme para no empujarlo a hacer el resto del camino. Sus dedos investigaban mi piel mientras decidía qué hacer y luego sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda hasta la cinturilla de mis bragas. Con los dedos índices se escurrió por mis caderas hacia abajo entre mi piel y el tejido de encaje, y, en el mismo momento en que estaba a punto de bajar el delicado tejido por mis piernas, dudó. Entonces, cuando abrí la boca para decir sí, cerró con fuerza los ojos.

—Así no —susurró, acariciándome los labios con los suyos—. Te deseo, pero no de esta manera.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, cayó de espaldas en la cama y yo me quedé un momento de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago. Cuando su respiración se tranquilizó, saqué los brazos de la camiseta que todavía llevaba puesta y me la quité bruscamente por la cabeza. Sasuke no se movió, y yo exhalé con suavidad y lentamente, sabiendo que no podríamos refrenarnos si me deslizaba en la cama y él despertaba con una perspectiva menos honorable.

Me fui deprisa al sillón y me dejé caer sobre él, tapándome la cara con las manos. Sentí las capas de frustración bailoteando y chocando entre sí dentro de mí. Gaara se había ido sintiéndose desairado, Sasuke había esperado hasta que había visto a alguien (alguien que a mí me gustaba de verdad) mostrar interés en mí, y yo parecía ser la única chica a la que no podía llevarse a la cama, ni siquiera estando borracho.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Aqui les traigo este capitulo_**

 ** _La historia es una adaptacion del libro Maravilloso Desastre e Inevitable Desastre_**

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen_**

* * *

 _Capitulo 16_

 ** _(Hinata)_**

A la mañana siguiente me serví zumo de naranja en un vaso alto y me lo fui bebiendo a sorbitos mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música de mi iPod. Me desperté antes de que saliera el sol, y luego estuve retorciéndome en el sillón hasta las ocho. Después decidí limpiar la cocina para pasar el rato hasta que mis menos ambiciosos compañeros de piso se despertaran. Cuando la cocina estuvo reluciente, cogí la cesta de la ropa limpia, me senté en el sofá y doblé y doblé hasta que hubo una docena o más de montones a mi alrededor.

Llegaron murmullos de la habitación de Naruto. Se oyó la risa tonta de Sakura y luego hubo silencio durante unos minutos más, seguidos de ruidos que me hicieron sentir un poco incómoda sentada sola en la sala de estar.

Apilé los montones de ropa plegada en la cesta y los llevé a la habitación de Sasuke. Sonreí al ver que ni se había movido de la postura en la que se había quedado la noche anterior. Dejé la cesta en el suelo y lo tapé con la colcha, reprimiendo la risa al ver que se daba la vuelta.

—Mira, Paloma —dijo, musitando algo inaudible antes de que su respiración volviera a ser lenta y profunda.

No pude evitar mirarlo dormir; saber que estaba soñando conmigo me produjo un escalofrío en las venas que no pude explicar.

Sasuke parecía volver a estar profunda y plácidamente dormido, así que decidí irme a la ducha, deseando que el ruido de alguien moviéndose por la casa acallara los gemidos de Naruto y Sakura, y los crujidos y golpes de la cama contra la pared. Cuando cerré el grifo me di cuenta de que a ellos no les preocupaba quién pudiera escuchar.

Me peiné y puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar los agudos gritos de Sakura, que se parecían más a los de un caniche que a los de una actriz porno. Sonó el timbre de la puerta, cogí mi bata azul y me ajusté el cinturón mientras atravesaba corriendo la sala de estar. Los ruidos de la habitación de Naruto se acallaron inmediatamente y, al abrir, me encontré la cara de Gaara sonriendo.

—Buenos días —dijo.

Con los dedos me llevé el pelo mojado hacia atrás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No me gustó la manera en que nos despedimos anoche. Por la mañana he salido a por tu regalo de cumpleaños y no podía esperar a dártelo. Así que… —dijo, sacando una cajita brillante del bolsillo—, feliz cumpleaños, Hina.

Me puso el paquete plateado en la mano, y me incliné para besarle la mejilla.

—Gracias.

—Venga. Quiero ver tu cara cuando lo abras.

Metí el dedo por debajo del celo por la parte inferior de la caja y luego arranqué el papel, pasándoselo a él. Era una pulsera de oro blanco con una fila de diamantes engarzados.

—Oh, Gaara —susurré.

—¿Te gusta? —dijo con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Sí —dije, mientras lo sostenía delante de mí, asombrada—, pero es demasiado. No podría aceptar esto aunque hubiera estado saliendo un año contigo, y mucho menos después de una semana.

Gaara gesticuló.

—Pensé que dirías eso. He buscado arriba y abajo toda la mañana para encontrar un regalo de cumpleaños perfecto y, cuando vi esto, supe que solo hay un sitio donde pueda estar —dijo, cogiéndolo de mis manos y abrochándomela alrededor de la muñeca—. Y tenía razón. Te queda increíble.

Levanté la muñeca y moví la cabeza, hipnotizada por el brillo y el color de las piedras a la luz del sol.

—Es la cosa más bonita que he visto en mi vida. Nadie jamás me ha dado algo tan… —caro me vino a la cabeza, pero no quería decir eso— … elaborado. No sé qué decir.

Gaara se rio y luego me besó en la mejilla.

—Di que te lo pondrás mañana.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—Me lo pondré mañana —dije, mirándome la muñeca.

—Estoy encantado de que te guste. La mirada en tu cara merece el esfuerzo de las siete tiendas que he recorrido.

Suspiré.

—¿Has ido a siete tiendas? —Asintió con la cabeza, y yo cogí su cara con mis manos—. Gracias. Es perfecto —dije, dándole un beso rápido.

Me abrazó.

—Tengo que irme. Voy a comer con mis padres, pero te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale. ¡Gracias! —Le grité mientras lo veía salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

Me metí deprisa en el apartamento, incapaz de apartar los ojos de mi muñeca.

—¡Joder, Hina! —dijo Sakura cogiéndome la mano—. ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

—Me lo ha traído Gaara. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños —dije.

La mirada de Sakura, que seguía boquiabierta, pasaba de mí a la pulsera.

—¿Te ha comprado una pulsera de diamantes del tamaño de una muñequera de tenis? ¿Después de una semana? ¡Si no te conociera bien, diría que tienes una entrepierna mágica!

Me reí en alto y empecé una fiesta ridícula de risitas en la sala de estar.

Naruto salió de su dormitorio con aspecto cansado y satisfecho.

—A ver, chifladas, ¿de qué os reís tanto?

Sakura me levantó la muñeca.

—¡Mira lo que le ha regalado Gaara por su cumpleaños!

Naruto miró con ojos entreabiertos y luego se le salieron de las órbitas.

—¡Guau!

—Sí, ¿verdad? —dijo Sakura asintiendo.

Sasuke apareció tambaleándose en un extremo de la habitación, parecía bastante hecho polvo.

—Tíos, hacéis un ruido de cojones —se quejó mientras se abotonaba los vaqueros.

—Disculpa —dije, liberando la mano de la sujeción de Sakura. Nuestro casi encuentro de la noche anterior me vino a la cabeza y me parecía que no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

De un trago se bebió lo que quedaba de mi zumo de naranja y luego se secó la boca con la mano.

—¿Quién coño me dejó beber tanto ayer por la noche?

Sakura lo miraba con desprecio.

—Tú solito. Te fuiste y compraste una botella de licor después de que Hina saliera con Gaara, y te la tomaste entera antes de que ella volviera.

—Maldita sea —dijo, meneando la cabeza.

—¿Te lo pasaste bien? —preguntó mirándome.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —solté, mostrando rabia sin pensármelo dos veces.

—¿Qué?

Sakura se rio.

—La sacaste a la fuerza del coche de Gaara, rojo de ira cuando los pescaste montándoselo como dos críos de instituto. ¡Habían empañado los cristales de las ventanas y todo!

Los ojos de Sasuke se desenfocaron, intentando recordar algo de la noche anterior. Yo hice esfuerzos para contener mi mal humor. Si no se acordaba de que me había sacado del coche, tampoco se acordaría de lo cerca que estuve de entregarle mi virginidad en bandeja de plata.

—¿Cómo de cabreada estás? —preguntó haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

—Bastante cabreada.

La verdad es que estaba más enfadada por el hecho de que mis sentimientos no tuvieran que ver en absoluto con lo que había ocurrido con Gaara. Me ajusté la bata y salí furiosa del salón. Sasuke me siguió inmediatamente.

—Paloma —dijo, mientras sujetaba la puerta que yo le había cerrado en la cara. Lentamente, la empujó hasta abrirla y se quedó de pie delante de mí esperando que lo increpase movida por mi ira.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que me dijiste anoche? —pregunté.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Me comporté como una rata? —En sus ojos inyectados en sangre se leía la preocupación, lo que solo servía para multiplicar mi mal humor.

—¡No, no fuiste un rata conmigo! Tú…, nosotros… —me tapé los ojos con las manos y luego me quedé helada cuando sentí la mano de Sasuke en la muñeca.

—¿De dónde ha salido esto? —dijo, mirando airado la pulsera.

—Es mía —dije separándome de él.

No apartaba los ojos de mi muñeca.

—Nunca antes la había visto. Parece nueva.

—Lo es.

—¿De dónde la has sacado?

—Gaara me la dio hace unos quince minutos —dije, viendo cómo su cara pasaba de la confusión a la rabia.

—¿Qué coño hacen aquí las cosas de ducha? ¿Ha pasado la noche aquí? —preguntó, elevando la voz con cada pregunta.

Me crucé de brazos.

—Fue a comprar algo por mi cumpleaños esta mañana y lo trajo.

—Todavía no es tu cumpleaños. —Se le puso la cara de color rojo oscuro mientras intentaba mantener los nervios bajo control.

—No podía esperar —dije, levantando el mentón con orgullo tenaz.

—No me extraña que tuviera que sacarte a rastras de su coche, parece como si estuvieras… —Fue bajando la voz y apretando los labios.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Como si estuviera qué?

Se le tensaron las mandíbulas y respiró profundamente, exhalando por la nariz.

—Nada. Todavía estoy cabreado e iba a decir algo repugnante que en realidad no pienso.

—Eso no te pasaba antes.

—Lo sé. Eso mismo estaba pensando —dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. Te dejo para que te vistas.

Cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta se paró, frotándose el brazo. En cuanto los dedos tocaron la parte que debía de estar amoratada, se subió la manga y vio el moretón. Se quedó mirándolo un momento y se volvió hacia mí.

—Me caí escaleras abajo anoche. Y me ayudaste a ir a la cama… —dijo, conforme cribaba las imágenes borrosas que debía de tener en su cabeza.

El corazón me latía con fuerza y me costó tragar saliva cuando comprobé que de golpe caía en la cuenta de lo ocurrido. Entrecerró los ojos.

—Nosotros… —comenzó, dando un paso hacia mí, mirando el armario y luego la cama.

—No, no lo hicimos. No ocurrió nada —dije, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

Se encogió avergonzado, ya que debía de estar recordándolo.

—Empañaste los cristales de Gaara, te saqué de su coche y luego intenté… —dijo, agitando la cabeza. Se volvió hacia la puerta y agarró el pomo con los nudillos blancos—. Estás haciendo que me convierta en un psicópata, Paloma —gruñó por encima de mi espalda—. No pienso con claridad cuando te tengo alrededor.

—¿Así que ahora es culpa mía?

Se volvió. Sus ojos pasaron de mi cara a mi ropa, a mis piernas, luego a mis pies para volver a mis ojos.

—No sé. Mi memoria está un poco brumosa…, pero no recuerdo que tú dijeras no.

Me adelanté, preparada para argumentar ese pequeño hecho irrelevante, pero no pude. Tenía razón.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Sasuke?

Miró la pulsera y luego a mí con ojos acusadores.

—¿Esperabas que no me acordase?

—¡No! ¡Me fastidiaba que te hubieras olvidado!

Sostuvo mi mirada con sus ojos marrones.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque si yo hubiera…, si hubiéramos…, y tú no…! ¡No sé por qué! ¡Simplemente estaba cabreada!

Se movió furioso por la habitación y se detuvo a unos milímetros de mí. Sus manos tocaron cada lado de mi cara, su aliento era rápido mientras examinaba mi cara.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Paloma?

Clavé primero la mirada a la altura del cinturón, luego empecé a subirla por los músculos y los tatuajes de su estómago y su pecho, y finalmente la posé en la calidez marrón de sus ojos.

—Dímelo tú.

¿Hina? —dijo Naruto, llamando a la puerta—. Saku va a salir a hacer unos recados; me ha pedido que te lo dijera por si necesitabas acompañarla.

Sasuke no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

—¿Paloma?

—Sí —grité a Naruto—, necesitaría ocuparme de unas cuantas cosas.

—Muy bien. Está lista para salir cuando tú lo estés —dijo Naruto, mientras sus pisadas se alejaban por el pasillo.

—¿Paloma?

Saqué unas cuantas cosas del armario y pasé junto a él.

—¿Podemos acabar la conversación después? Tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

—Claro —dijo él, con una sonrisa forzada.

Escapar al baño fue un alivio. Cerré rápidamente la puerta detrás de mí. Me quedaban dos semanas en el apartamento, y no había manera de aplazar la conversación, al menos no durante tanto tiempo. La parte lógica de mi cerebro insistía en que Gaara era mi tipo: atractivo, listo y estaba interesado en mí. El porqué de mi interés por Sasuke era algo que nunca entendería.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, nos estaba volviendo locos a los dos. Me había dividido en dos personas diferentes: la chica dócil y educada que era con Gaara y la persona irascible y frustrada en la que me convertía cuando Sasuke estaba cerca. Toda la universidad había visto a Sasuke pasar de ser impredecible a prácticamente volátil.

Me vestí rápidamente y dejé a Sasuke y a Naruto para ir al centro con Sakura.

 ** _(Sasuke)_**

Hinata no permaneció en el baño mucho tiempo. De hecho, se marchó del apartamento lo antes que pudo. Traté de no interponerme en su camino. Hinata solía alterarse mucho siempre que le sucedía algo importante.

La puerta principal se cerró y el coche de Sakura salió del aparcamiento. Una vez más, el apartamento parecía abarrotado y vacío al mismo tiempo. Odiaba estar allí sin ella y no pude evitar preguntarme qué hacía antes de conocerla.

Cogí una pequeña bolsa de plástico que había traído de la tienda unos días antes. Tenía unas cuantas fotos mías con Hinata que me había hecho con el móvil y había encargado imprimir algunas copias.

Las blancas paredes finalmente tenían algo de color. Justo cuando la última fotografía estaba en su lugar, Naruto llamó a la puerta.

—Hola, tío.

—¿Sí?

—Tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Lo sé.

Fuimos en coche hasta el apartamento de Deidara, la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio. Cuando llegamos, Deidara abrió la puerta; en las manos llevaba al menos dos docenas de globos. Con un gesto apartó las largas cadenetas plateadas que le colgaban sobre la cara y escupió las que le tapaban la boca.

—Ya me estaba preguntando si os habríais rajado. Tobi trae la tarta y el alcohol.

Lo acompañamos hasta el salón. Sus paredes no se diferenciaban mucho de las mías, pero o bien había alquilado el apartamento completamente amueblado o el sofá se lo habían dado en el Ejército de Salvación.

Deidara continuó diciendo:

—He conseguido que unos novatos traigan algo de comida y unos impresionantes altavoces. Una de las chicas de la hermandad Sigma Cappa nos puede prestar algunas luces. No os preocupéis, no las invité. Le dije que eran para una fiesta para la semana que viene. Que teníamos que estar preparados.

—Mejor —dijo Naruto—. Sakura se pondría hecha una furia si llegara aquí y nos encontrara con un montón de chicas de una hermandad.

Deidara sonrió.

—Las únicas chicas que habrá aquí serán unas cuantas compañeras de clase de Hina y las novias de los miembros del equipo. Creo que a Hina le encantará la idea.

Me eché a reír mientras observaba cómo Deidara repartía los globos por el techo, con los hilos colgando.

—Yo también lo creo. ¿Naruto?

—¿Sí?

—No llames a Gaara hasta el último minuto. Así, lo habremos invitado, pero al menos no estará aquí todo el rato.

—Está bien.

Deidara inspiró profundamente.

—¿Me ayudas a mover los muebles, Sasuke?

—Por supuesto —le dije y le seguí a la habitación de al lado. El comedor y la cocina eran una única habitación y las sillas ya estaban alineadas en las paredes. Sobre la encimera había una fila de vasos de chupito limpios y una botella cerrada de tequila Patrón.

Naruto se detuvo, miró la botella.

—Esto no es para Hina, ¿verdad?

Deidara sonrió, el blanco de sus dientes resaltaba en su oscura piel de tono aceituna.

—Uh…, sí. Es una tradición. Si el equipo de fútbol le monta una fiesta, debe tener el mismo tratamiento que el equipo.

—No puedes obligarla a beber tanto —le advirtió Naruto—. Sasuke, díselo.

Deidara levantó una mano.

—No voy a obligarla a nada. Por cada chupito que tome, ganará un billete de veinte. Es nuestro regalo.

Su sonrisa se congeló cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Naruto.

—¿Vuestro regalo es una intoxicación etílica?

Asentí con la cabeza una vez.

—Ya veremos si quiere tomarse un chupito de cumpleaños por veinte dólares, Naruto. No hay nada de malo en eso.

Colocamos la mesa del comedor en uno de los lados y luego ayudamos a los novatos a traer la comida y los altavoces. Una de las novias de los chicos comenzó a rociar ambientador por todo el apartamento.

—¡Nikki! ¡Deja esa mierda!

Se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Si no olieseis tan mal, no tendría que hacerlo. ¡Diez chicos sudorosos en un apartamento comienzan a apestar demasiado deprisa! No querréis que cuando ella entre aquí esto huela como un vestuario, ¿verdad?

—Tiene razón —dije—. Por cierto, tengo que volver a casa a darme una ducha. Os veo dentro de media hora.

Naruto se secó la frente y asintió, sacó su teléfono móvil de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero y las llaves del otro.

Escribió un mensaje rápido a Sakura. En pocos segundos, su teléfono sonó. Sonrió.

—No me lo puedo creer. Estarán listas a la hora prevista.

—Eso es una buena señal.

Corrimos de vuelta a nuestro apartamento. En quince minutos, ya estaba duchado, afeitado y vestido. Naruto no tardó mucho más, pero yo continué mirando el reloj.

—Cálmate —me dijo Naruto, abotonándose la camisa a cuadros verdes—. Todavía están comprando.

Se oyó el fuerte sonido de un motor fuera, en la puerta de entrada, y el portazo de un coche, seguido de unos pasos subiendo las escaleras de hierro.

Abrí la puerta y sonreí.

—Justo a tiempo.

Itachi sonrió, llevaba en las manos una caja de tamaño mediano con agujeros en los lados y la tapa puesta.

—Ha comido, bebido y hecho sus caquitas diarias. Debería portarse bien durante un rato.

—Eres fabuloso, Itachi. Gracias.

Miré por encima de su hombro y vi a mi padre sentado tras el volante de su furgoneta. Me saludó y yo le devolví el saludo. Itachi abrió un poco la tapa de la caja y sonrió.

—Sé bueno, amiguito. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver.

La cola del cachorro golpeó contra la caja mientras volvía a colocar la tapa y luego la metió para dentro.

—Joder, tío. ¿Por qué en mi habitación? —preguntó Naruto, gimoteando.

—Por si Hina entra en la mía antes de que esté preparado. —Cogí el móvil y marqué el número de Hinata. El teléfono sonó una vez y luego otra.

—¿Hola?

—¡Es hora de cenar! ¿Dónde demonios estáis?

—Nos estamos mimando un poco. Naruto y tú sabíais comer solos antes de que llegáramos nosotras. Estoy segura de que podréis arreglároslas.

—Vale, vale, no te aceleres. Nos preocupamos por vosotras, ya lo sabéis.

—Estamos bien —me dijo con un tono de voz alegre.

Se oyó sonar la voz de Sakura.

—Dile que enseguida te llevo de vuelta a casa. Tengo que parar en casa de Deidara para recoger unos apuntes que Naruto necesita y después nos iremos directamente a casa.

—¿Lo has oído? —me preguntó Hina.

—Sí. Nos vemos ahora, Paloma.

Colgué el teléfono y rápidamente seguí a Naruto hasta el Charger. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero me sentía un poco nervioso.

—¿Llamaste al capullo?

Naruto asintió y arrancó el coche.

—Mientras estabas en la ducha.

—¿Va a venir?

—Más tarde. No le hizo gracia que le avisara en el último momento, pero cuando le recordé que no habría sido necesario si no tuviera la boca tan grande, no tuvo mucho que replicar.

Sonreí. Gaara siempre me ha caído mal. Pero no invitarlo supondría decepcionar a Hinata, así que tuve que ir en contra de mis principios y dejar que Naruto lo llamara.

—No te emborraches y le des un puñetazo —dijo Naruto.

—No lo prometo.

 ** _(Hinata)_**

Despues de que me saliera con Sakura del departamento dejando a Sasuke y Naruto, ella estuvo bromeando sobre su sexcapada matutina con Naruto, y yo escuché, intercalando asentimientos en todos los lugares indicados. Resultaba difícil centrarse en el tema que nos ocupaba mientras los diamantes de mi pulsera creaban pequeños puntos de luz en el techo del coche y me recordaban la elección que, de repente, se me planteaba. Sasuke quería una respuesta y yo no la tenía.

—Vale, Hina. ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy callada.

—Es todo este rollo con Sasuke… Es un lío.

—¿Por qué? —dijo ella, subiéndose las gafas de sol arrugando la nariz.

—Me ha preguntado qué estábamos haciendo.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás con Gaara o qué?

—Me gusta, pero solo ha pasado una semana. No vamos en serio, ni nada parecido.

—Sientes algo por Sasuke, ¿no?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No sé qué siento por él. Es que, simplemente, no creo que sea posible, Saku. Es una mala pieza.

—El problema es que ninguno de los dos está por la labor de hablar abiertamente. Os asusta tanto lo que pueda pasar que os resistís con uñas y dientes. Sé a ciencia cierta que, si miraras a Sasuke a los ojos y le dijeras que lo quieres, no volvería a mirar a otra mujer.

—¿Y dices que lo sabes a ciencia cierta?

—Sí. Tengo acceso privilegiado a la fuente, ¿recuerdas?

Me detuve a pensarlo un momento. Sasuke debía de haber estado hablando sobre mí con Naruto, pero Naruto nunca favorecería una relación entre los dos diciéndoselo a Sakura, porque sabía que ella me lo diría; eso me llevaba a la única conclusión posible: Sakura los había oído por casualidad. Quería preguntarle qué habían dicho, pero lo pensé mejor.

—Esa situación solo puede llevarme a acabar con el corazón roto —dije sacudiendo la cabeza—. No creo que Sasuke sea capaz de ser fiel.

—Tampoco era capaz de ser amigo de una mujer, y habéis conseguido dejar a toda la universidad con la boca abierta.

Toqué la pulsera y suspiré.

—No sé. No me importa cómo están las cosas. Podemos ser solo amigos.

Sakura dijo que no con la cabeza.

—Excepto por el problema de que no sois solo amigos. —Soltó un suspiro—. ¿Sabes qué? Me he cansado de esta conversación. Vamos a que nos peinen y nos maquillen. Te compraré un vestido nuevo por tu cumpleaños.

—Creo que eso es exactamente lo que necesito —dije.

Después de horas de manicuras, pedicuras, de que nos peinaran, de que nos hicieran la cera y nos empolvaran, me calcé unos brillantes zapatos de tacón amarillo y me metí en mi nuevo vestido gris.

—¡Ah, esa es la Hina que conozco y quiero! —Se rio mientras aprobaba con la cabeza mi conjunto—. Tienes que ir así vestida a tu fiesta de mañana.

—¿No era ese el plan desde el principio? —dije, con una sonrisa burlona.

El móvil vibró en mi bolso y me lo sujeté junto al oído.

—¿Diga?

—¡Es hora de cenar! ¿Dónde demonios estáis? —dijo Sasuke.

—Nos estamos mimando un poco. Naruto y tú sabíais comer antes de que llegáramos nosotras. Estoy segura de que podréis arreglároslas.

—Vale, vale, no te aceleres. Nos preocupamos por vosotras, ya lo sabéis. —Miré a Sakura y sonreí.

—Estamos bien.

—Dile que enseguida te llevo de vuelta a casa. Tengo que parar en casa de Deidara para recoger unos apuntes que Naruto necesita, y después nos iremos directamente a casa.

—¿Lo has oído? —pregunté.

—Sí. Nos vemos ahora, Paloma.

Condujimos en silencio hasta la casa de Deidara. Sakura apagó el motor y se quedó mirando el edificio de apartamentos que tenía delante. Me sorprendió que Naruto le hubiera pedido a Sakura que se pasara por allí. Estábamos solo a una manzana del apartamento de Naruto y Sasuke.

—¿Qué pasa, Saku?

—Deidara me da escalofríos. La última vez que estuve aquí con Naruto, se puso a coquetear conmigo.

—Bueno, pues entonces voy contigo. Si se atreve a guiñarte el ojo, se lo machacaré con mis zapatos de tacón nuevos, ¿te parece?

Sakura sonrió y me abrazó.

—¡Gracias, Hina!

Caminamos hasta la parte trasera del edificio, y Sakura respiró hondo antes de llamar a la puerta. Esperamos, pero nadie vino a abrir.

—¿Es posible que no esté en casa? —pregunté.

—Claro que está en casa —respondió ella, irritada.

Golpeó la madera con el puño y la puerta se abrió sola.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —gritó la multitud que esperaba dentro.

El techo era de burbujas rosadas y negras, puesto que cada pulgada estaba cubierta de globos de helio, con largas cuerdas plateadas que colgaban sobre las caras de los invitados. Estos se separaron y Sasuke se acercó a mí con una amplia sonrisa, me cogió por ambos lados de la cara y me besó la frente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Paloma.

—No es hasta mañana —dije.

Todavía conmocionada, intenté sonreír a todos los que me rodeaban.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, como te habían avisado, tuvimos que hacer algunos cambios de última hora para sorprenderte. ¿Lo hemos conseguido?

—¡Desde luego! —dije, mientras Kiba me abrazaba.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, nena! —dijo Kiba, mientras me daba un beso en los labios.

Sakura me dio un codazo suave.

—Menos mal que te he llevado conmigo o ¡te habrías presentado aquí con un aspecto horrible!

—Tienes un aspecto genial —dijo Sasuke, dando un repaso a mi vestido.

Deidara me abrazó y juntó su mejilla contra la mía.

—Y espero que sepas que la historia de Sakura de que «Deidara da escalofríos» era solo un cuento para traerte aquí.

Miré a Sakura y me sonrió.

—Funcionó, ¿no?

Después de que todo el mundo me abrazara y me felicitara por turnos, le dije a Sakura al oído:

—¿Dónde está Gaara?

—Vendrá más tarde —me susurró ella—. Naruto no ha conseguido avisarlo hasta esta misma tarde.

Deidara subió el volumen de la música y todo el mundo gritó.

—¡Ven aquí, Hina! —dijo él, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Puso en fila unos vasos de chupitos sobre la encimera y sacó una botella de tequila del bar—. Feliz cumpleaños de parte del equipo de fútbol, nena. —Sonrió mientras llenaba cada vasito hasta arriba de Patron—. Así celebramos los cumpleaños nosotros: si cumples diecinueve, te sirven diecinueve chupitos. Puedes bebértelos o dárselos a alguien, pero cuantos más bebas, más de estos conseguirás —dijo, mientras agitaba un puñado de billetes de veinte.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —grité.

—¡Bébetelos todos, Paloma! —dijo Sasuke.

Miré a Deidara, suspicaz.

—¿Me darás un billete de veinte por cada chupito que me beba?

—Exactamente, peso pluma. A juzgar por tu tamaño, me atreveré a decir que acabaremos perdiendo solo sesenta pavos al final de la noche.

—¡Repasa esos cálculos, Deidara! —dije, mientras cogía el primer vaso, me lo llevaba a los labios, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para vaciarlo y, después, me lo pasaba a la otra mano.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Sasuke.

—Qué asco, Deidara—dije, lamiéndome las comisuras de la boca—. Has echado Cuervo, y no Patron.

La sonrisa petulante de la cara de Deidara desapareció, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se encogió de hombros.

—Ve a por él, pues. Tengo las carteras de doce jugadores de fútbol que dicen que no podrás ni con diez.

Fruncí los ojos.

—Doble o nada a que puedo beberme quince.

—¡Eh! —gritó Naruto —. ¡Sería mejor que no acabaras hospitalizada el día de tu cumpleaños, Hina!

—Puede hacerlo —dijo Sakura, mientras miraba fijamente a Deidara.

—¿Cuarenta pavos el chupito? —dijo Deidara, con mirada insegura.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—¡Demonios! ¡No! Te pagaré veinte dólares por chupito, y cuando llegues a quince duplicaré el total.

—Así celebramos los de Kansas los cumpleaños —dije, antes de engullir otro chupito.

Una hora y tres chupitos después, estaba en el salón bailando con Sasuke. La canción era una balada rock, y Sasuke iba diciéndome la letra mientras bailábamos. Al final del primer estribillo me tumbó hacia atrás, y dejé caer los brazos detrás de mí. Volvió a incorporarme y suspiré.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer eso cuando pase de los diez chupitos —bromeé.

—¿Te he dicho lo increíble que estás esta noche?

Dije que no con un gesto y lo abracé, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Me abrazó muy fuerte y ocultó su cara en mi cuello, haciéndome olvidar cualquier cosa sobre decisiones o pulseras o mis diferentes personalidades; estaba exactamente donde quería estar.

Cuando la música cambió a un ritmo más rápido, la puerta se abrió.

—¡Gaara! —grité, mientras corría a abrazarlo—. ¡Has conseguido venir!

—Siento el retraso, Hina —se disculpó él, apretando sus labios contra los míos.—Felicidades.

—Gracias —dije, notando que Sasuke nos miraba fijamente por el rabillo del ojo. Parker levantó mi muñeca.

—Te la has puesto.

—Te dije que lo haría. ¿Quieres bailar?

Dijo que no con la cabeza.

—Hum…, yo no bailo.

—Ah, vale, ¿quieres ver cómo me tomo mi sexto chupito de Patron? —Sonreí, mientras levantaba mis cinco billetes de veinte dólares—. Duplicaré el dinero si llego a quince.

—Eso es un poco peligroso, ¿no?

Me acerqué a su oído.

—Lo tengo controlado. He jugado a esto con mi padre desde que tenía dieciséis años.

—Ah —dijo él, con el ceño fruncido en señal de desaprobación—. ¿Bebías tequila con tu padre?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Era su manera de establecer lazos.

Gaara no parecía muy convencido cuando apartó la mirada de mí y repasó a los asistentes a la fiesta.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Me voy mañana temprano a un viaje de caza con mi padre.

—Pues me alegro de que mi fiesta fuera esta noche, o no habrías podido venir mañana —dije, sorprendida al oír sus planes.

Me sonrió y me cogió de la mano.

—Habría procurado volver a tiempo.

Lo arrastré hasta la encimera, cogí otro vaso de chupito y acabé con él, dejándolo boca abajo sobre la encimera como había hecho con los cinco anteriores. Deidara me dio otros veinte dólares, y me fui bailando al salón. Sasuke me cogió, y bailamos con Sakura y Naruto.

Naruto me dio una palmada en el culo.

—¡Uno!

Sakura me dio otro azote en el trasero, y entonces toda la fiesta se unió, excepto Gaara.

Cuando llegamos al decimonoveno, Sasuke se frotó las manos.- ¡Mi turno!

Me froté el trasero.

—¡Ve con cuidado! ¡Tengo el Trasero dolorido!

Con una sonrisa traviesa, levantó la mano hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Cerré con fuerza los ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos, miré hacia atrás de reojo. Justo antes de llegar a tocarme con la mano, se detuvo y me dio una suave palmadita.

—¡Diecinueve! —exclamó.

Los invitados lo vitorearon, y Sakura inició una versión de borrachos del Cumpleaños feliz. Me reí a carcajadas cuando llegó la parte en que decían mi nombre y la habitación entera cantó «Paloma».

Otra canción lenta sonó en el equipo de música, y Gaara me condujo a la improvisada pista de baile. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de por qué no bailaba.

—Lo siento —dijo él, después de pisarme los dedos de los pies por tercera vez.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

—Lo estás haciendo bien —mentí.

Apretó los labios contra mi sien.

—¿Qué haces el lunes por la noche?

—¿Cenar contigo?

—Sí. En mi apartamento nuevo.

—¡Has encontrado uno!

Se rio y asintió.

—Pero habrá que pedir algo, lo que cocino no es exactamente comestible.

—Me lo comería de todas formas —dije, sonriéndole.

Gaara echó una mirada a la habitación y me condujo al vestíbulo.

Con delicadeza, me apoyó contra la pared y me besó con sus suaves labios. Sus manos estaban por todas partes. Al principio, me dejé llevar, pero, después de que su lengua se adentrara entre mis labios, me invadió el nítido sentimiento de que estaba haciendo algo mal.

—Ya vale, Gaara —dije, desembarazándome de él.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Simplemente me parece que es de mala educación enrollarme contigo en una esquina oscura mientras mis invitados están ahí fuera.

Sonrió y me besó de nuevo.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. Solo quería darte un beso de cumpleaños memorable antes de irme.

—¿Ya te vas? —Me tocó la mejilla.

—Tengo que levantarme dentro de cuatro horas, Hina.

Apreté los labios.

—Está bien. ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

—Nos vemos el lunes. Me pasaré a verte cuando vuelva.

Me llevó a la puerta y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

 ** _(Sasuke)_**

Cuando vi que Gaara se despedia de Hinata, no pude hacer ota cosa mas que alegrarme

—¡Papi se ha largado! —grité y me llevé a Hinata al centro del salón—. ¡Hora de empezar la fiesta!

La habitación estalló en aplausos y vítores.

—¡Un momento! ¡Tengo algo que hacer! —dijo Hinata, que se dirigió a la cocina y tomó otro chupito.

Al ver cuántos se había tomado, cogí uno del final y me lo bebí. Hinata cogió otro y yo hice lo mismo.

—Siete más, Hina —dijo Deidara y le dio más dinero.

Durante la siguiente hora bailamos, reímos y hablamos sobre nada particularmente importante. Los labios de Hina permanecían cerrados en una sonrisa y yo no pude dejar de mirarla en toda la noche.

Una vez, creí haberla pillado mirándome y eso me hizo preguntarme qué sucedería cuando regresásemos al apartamento.

Hinata se tomó su tiempo para beberse los siguientes chupitos, pero cuando llevaba diez ya estaba en muy mal estado. Bailaba con Sakura sobre el sofá, saltando y riendo, pero de pronto perdió el equilibrio.

Conseguí cogerla antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Ya has dejado claro lo que querías demostrar —le dije—. Has bebido más que cualquier otra chica que hayamos visto. No voy a dejar que sigas con esto.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Me esperan seiscientos pavos en el fondo de ese vaso de chupito y tú eres el menos indicado para decirme que no puedo hacer algo por dinero.

—Si vas corta de dinero, Paloma…

—No voy a aceptar ningún préstamo tuyo —dijo con desprecio.

—Iba a sugerir que empeñaras esa pulsera —le contesté con una sonrisa.

Me dio un puñetazo en el brazo justo cuando Sakura comenzó la cuenta atrás de la medianoche. Cuando las manillas del reloj llegaron a las doce en punto, comenzamos a celebrarlo.

Nunca antes en toda mi vida había tenido tantas ganas de besar a una chica.

Sakura y Naruto se me adelantaron y la besaron en las mejillas. La levanté del suelo y la hice girar.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Paloma —le dije, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no posar mis labios en los suyos.

Todos los que estábamos allí sabíamos lo que había pasado en la entrada con Gaara. Habría sido un poco humillante por mi parte hacerla quedar mal delante de todos ellos.

Me miró con sus enormes ojos grises y yo me derretí en su interior.

—¡Chupitos! —dijo ella y fue tambaleándose hacia la cocina.

* * *

 ** _Espero les haya gustado el capitulo_**

 ** _Dejen reviews, de que les parecio_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_La historia es una adaptación del libro Maravilloso Desastre e Inevitable Desastre_**

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen_**

* * *

 _Capitulo 17_

 _(Sasuke)_

—¡Chupitos! —dijo ella y fue tambaleándose hacia la cocina.

Su voz me sobresaltó y volví a tomar conciencia de todo el ruido y el movimiento de nuestro alrededor.

—Estás hecha polvo, Hina. Me parece que ha llegado el momento de dar por acabada la noche —dijo Deidara cuando ella llegó a la encimera.

—No soy una rajada. Y quiero ver mi dinero —le contestó Hina.

Me acerqué a ella mientras Deidara colocaba un billete de veinte bajo los dos últimos vasos. Les gritó a sus compañeros de equipo:

—¡Se los va a beber! ¡Necesito quince!

Todos ellos gritaron y se miraron asombrados; luego sacaron las carteras para formar un montón de billetes de veinte detrás del último vaso de chupito.

—Nunca habría pensado que podría perder cincuenta pavos en la apuesta de los quince chupitos con una chica —se quejó Sasori.

—Pues empieza a creértelo, Sasori —dijo ella y cogió un vaso en cada mano.

Se bebió de un golpe cada uno de los vasos, de uno en uno, pero entonces se detuvo.

—¿Paloma? —le pregunté y di un paso hacia ella.

Levantó un dedo y Deidara sonrió.

—Va a perder —dijo.

—No, de eso nada. —Sakura negó con la cabeza—. Respira hondo, Hina.

Cerró los ojos, inhaló con fuerza y levantó los dos últimos chupitos que quedaban sobre la encimera.

—¡Por Dios santo, Hinata! ¡Vas a morir de una intoxicación etílica! —gritó Naruto.

—Lo tiene bajo control —le aseguró Sakura.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que el tequila bajase por la garganta. La fiesta al completo estalló en silbidos y gritos detrás de nosotros mientras Deidara le entregaba el montón de dinero.

—Gracias —dijo ella orgullosa y se metió el dinero en el interior del sujetador.

Nunca había visto nada parecido en toda mi vida.

—Estás increíblemente sexy ahora —le dije al oído mientras íbamos al salón.

Me envolvió con sus brazos, probablemente para dejar que el tequila se asentara en su cuerpo.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

Trató de decir «estoy bien», pero apenas se la entendía.

—Tienes que hacer que vomite, Sasuke. Sacar algo de todo eso de su organismo.

—Por Dios, Naruto. Déjala sola. Está bien —dijo Sakura enfadada.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Solo trato de que no suceda algo realmente catastrófico.

—¿Hina? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sakura.

Hinata trató de esbozar una sonrisa, parecía medio dormida.

Sakura miró a Naruto.

—Hay que dejar que su cuerpo lo asimile. No es su primer rodeo. Calmaos.

—Increíble —dijo Naruto—. ¿Sasuke?

Acaricié la frente de Hinata con la mejilla.

—¿Paloma? ¿Quieres jugar seguro y vomitar?

—No —me respondió—. Quiero bailar.

Me rodeó con sus brazos con más fuerza todavía. Miré a Naruto y me encogí de hombros.

—Mientras que esté de pie y se mueva…

Enfadado, Naruto arremetió contra la multitud de la improvisada pista de baile hasta que lo perdimos de vista. Sakura chasqueó la lengua y lo miró; a continuación se fue tras él.

Hinata apretó su cuerpo contra el mío. Aunque la canción que sonaba era rápida, bailábamos muy lentamente en medio de la sala, rodeados por gente que saltaba y agitaba los brazos. Las luces de color azul, violeta y verde bailaban con nosotros, en el suelo y por las paredes. Las luces de color azul se reflejaban en la cara de Hinata y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejarme llevar por el alcohol y besarla.

Cuando la fiesta comenzaba a decaer unas cuantas horas después, Hinata y yo continuábamos en la pista de baile. Se le había pasado un poco la borrachera después de obligarla a comer unas cuantas galletas saladas con queso y trataba de bailar con Sakura una estúpida canción pop, pero, a pesar de todo, seguía en mis brazos, con las muñecas abrazadas detrás de mi cuello.

La mayoría de la gente se había ido ya o estaba en algún otro lugar del apartamento y la discusión entre Naruto y Sakura poco a poco había empeorado.

—Si queréis venir conmigo, yo me voy ya —dijo Naruto, camino de la puerta.

—Todavía no me quiero ir —murmuró Hinata con los ojos medio cerrados.

—Creo que la noche se acabó. Vámonos a casa. —Cuando di un paso hacia la puerta, Hinata se quedó quieta. Miraba al suelo, tenía mal aspecto.

—Vas a vomitar, ¿verdad?

Me miró con los ojos medio cerrados.

—Ya iba siendo hora.

Se tambaleó adelante y atrás varias veces antes de caer en mis brazos.

—Sasuke Uchiha, eres muy sexy cuando no te comportas como un cabrón —dijo con una ridícula sonrisa de borracha que le cruzaba la cara en distintas direcciones.

—Esto…, gracias —le dije intentando recomponerla para poder agarrarla mejor.

Hinata me tocó la mejilla con la palma de su mano.

—¿Sabe qué, señor Uchiha?

—¿Qué, nena?

Su expresión se tornó seria.

—En otra vida, podría amarte.

La miré por un momento, a sus acristalados ojos perlados. Estaba borracha, pero solo por un momento no parecía absurdo fingir que lo decía en serio.

—Yo podría amarte en este.

Inclinó la cabeza y presionó los labios contra la comisura de los míos. Trató de besarme, pero no lo consiguió. Se echó hacia atrás y dejó caer la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Miré a mi alrededor y todo aquel que aún permanecía consciente se había quedado estupefacto, mirando fijamente en estado de shock por lo que acababan de presenciar.

Sin decir una palabra, la saqué del apartamento y la llevé hasta el Charger, donde nos esperaba Sakura de pie con los brazos cruzados.

Naruto hizo un gesto y señaló a Hinata.

—¡Mírala! ¡Es tu amiga y la has dejado que cometa una locura peligrosa! ¡La animaste!

Sakura se señaló a sí misma.

—¡La conozco bien, Naruto! ¡La he visto hacer mucho más que eso por dinero!

Le lancé una mirada.

—Chupitos. La he visto tomarse más chupitos por dinero —puntualizó—. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¡Date cuenta de lo que estás diciendo! —le gritó Naruto—. Viniste con Hina desde Kansas para evitar que se metiera en problemas. ¡Y mírala! ¡Tiene un nivel de alcohol considerablemente peligroso en su organismo y está inconsciente! ¡No deberías aprobar ese comportamiento!

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Oh! Gracias por el aviso de interés público sobre lo que no hay que hacer en la universidad, ¡señor novio de dieciocho años miembro de una fraternidad con once mil millones de novias «formales» en su haber!

Usó los dedos para dibujar en el aire unas comillas invisibles cuando dijo «formales».

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto, sorprendido.

—Entra ya en el puto coche. Estás muy borracha.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—¡Todavía no me has visto muy borracha, niño de mamá!

—Pero ¡estás muy cerca!

—¡Sí, tanto como el culo de mis cachetes y eso no quiere decir que cague dos veces al día!

—¡Eres una puta!

Sakura se puso pálida.

—Llévame. A casa.

—Me encantaría hacerlo, ¡si entraras de una vez en el puto coche! —gritó Naruto finalmente.

Tenía la cara enrojecida y las venas del cuello parecía que le iban a estallar.

Sakura abrió el coche y se metió en el asiento de atrás, pero dejó la puerta abierta. Me ayudó a poner a Hinata a su lado y luego me senté en el asiento delantero.

El trayecto a casa fue corto y transcurrió en completo silencio. Cuando Naruto llegó a su plaza de aparcamiento y tiró del freno de mano, yo salí del coche y eché el asiento hacia delante.

Hinata tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sakura, el cabello le cubría la cara. Entré, saqué a Hinata y la apoyé en mi hombro. Sakura salió tras ella rápidamente y se fue directa hacia su coche sacando las llaves del bolso.

—Saku —dijo Naruto, ya arrepentido a juzgar por su tono de voz.

Sakura se sentó en el asiento del conductor, cerró la puerta en la cara de Naruto y dio marcha atrás.

Hinata estaba inconsciente, sus brazos colgaban detrás de mí.

—Tiene que volver a por Hina, ¿verdad? —preguntó Naruto con cara de desesperación.

Hinata gimió y luego se estremeció. Era el horrible gemido que siempre acompaña al vómito precediendo al sonido de las salpicaduras. Noté la parte posterior de las piernas mojadas.

—Dime que no lo ha hecho —dije sin querer moverme.

Naruto se inclinó hacia atrás un segundo y luego se enderezó.

—Sí, lo ha hecho.

Subí los escalones de dos en dos y Naruto salió corriendo mientras intentaba encontrar las llaves del apartamento. Abrió la puerta y corrí hacia el baño.

Hinata se apoyó sobre la taza del váter y vació todo el contenido del estómago de una vez. Tenía el pelo todavía lleno de vómito del incidente de fuera, pero cogí una de esas cosas redondas y elásticas del lavabo y recogí su largo pelo negro en una coleta. Los partes mojadas se apelmazaban en mechones gruesos, pero, aun así, lo cogí todo hacia atrás con las manos y lo até con la goma del pelo negra. Había visto a muchas chicas en clase recogerse el pelo, así que no tardé demasiado en averiguar cómo se hacía.

El cuerpo de Hinata se estremeció de nuevo. Humedecí una toalla que cogí del armario de la entrada y luego me senté a su lado sujetándole la toalla contra la frente. Se apoyó en la bañera y gimió.

Le limpié la cara con suavidad con la toalla húmeda y luego traté de no moverme cuando ella apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

—¿Vas a hacerlo? —pregunté.

Frunció el ceño y tuvo una arcada, consiguió mantener la boca cerrada lo suficiente para colocar la cabeza sobre el váter. Volvió a vomitar de nuevo.

Hinata era muy menuda y la cantidad de líquido que estaba expulsando no me parecía normal. Comencé a preocuparme.

Salí gateando del baño y regresé con dos toallas, una sábana, tres mantas y dos almohadas en las manos. Hinata gemía sobre la taza del inodoro y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Formé un pequeño camastro contra la bañera y esperé; sabía que lo más probable era que acabásemos pasando la noche en aquel pequeño rincón del baño.

Naruto estaba de pie en la puerta.

—¿Debería… llamar a alguien?

—Aún no. Voy a vigilarla.

—Estoy bien —dijo Hinata—. Esta soy yo no sufriendo una intoxicación etílica.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—No, haciendo algo estúpido más bien.

—Eh, tienes el… su… pe…

—¿Regalo? —preguntó él con una ceja levantada.

—Sí.

—Lo tengo —dijo claramente enfadado.

—Gracias, tío.

Hinata cayó hacia atrás sobre la bañera una vez más y rápidamente le sequé la cara. Naruto mojó otra toalla y me la dio.

—Gracias.

—Grita si me necesitas —dijo Naruto—. Me voy a echar en la cama sin dormirme y trataré de pensar en la forma de hacer que Saku me perdone.

Me acomodé sobre la bañera lo mejor que pude y apreté a Hinata contra mí. Suspiró, dejando que su cuerpo se fundiera con el mío. Aunque estuviese cubierta de vómito, cerca de ella era el único lugar donde quería estar. Las palabras que me dijo en la fiesta no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza:

«En otra vida, podría amarte».

Hinata yacía en mis brazos débil y enferma, solo me tenía a mí para cuidarla. En ese momento tuve que reconocer que mis sentimientos por ella eran más fuertes de lo que creía. En algún instante entre el momento en que nos conocimos y ese, en el que estaba sujetándola sentado en el suelo de aquel baño, me había enamorado de ella.

Hinata suspiró y luego recostó la cabeza en mi regazo. Me aseguré de que estaba completamente tapada con las mantas antes de quedarme dormido.

—¿Sasuke? —susurró.

—¿Sí?

No respondió. Su respiración se calmó y su cabeza cayó bruscamente sobre mis piernas. La fría porcelana contra mi espalda y el implacable azulejo bajo mi trasero eran insoportables, pero no me atrevía a moverme. Estaba cómoda y así se quedaría. Tras veinte minutos observándola respirar, las partes doloridas de mi cuerpo comenzaron a adormecerse y cerré los ojos.

 _(Hinata)_

Cuando conseguí abrir los ojos, vi que mi almohada estaba hecha de tela tejana y piernas. Sasuke estaba sentado con la espalda contra la bañera, como si hubiera perdido el conocimiento. Parecía tan hecho polvo como me sentía yo. Aparté la sábana y me levanté; cuando vi el horrible reflejo que me devolvía el espejo sobre el lavabo, ahogué un grito.

Tenía un aspecto aterrador.

Se me había corrido el rímel, tenía manchas de lágrimas negras en las mejillas, la boca embadurnada de restos de pintalabios y dos marañas de pelo a cada lado de la cabeza.

Sasuke estaba rodeado de sábanas, toallas y mantas. Había improvisado un jergón mullido donde dormir mientras yo vomitaba los quince chupitos de tequila que había consumido la noche anterior. Sasuke había estado sujetándome el pelo y se había quedado conmigo toda la noche.

Abrí el grifo y puse la mano debajo hasta que el agua alcanzó la temperatura que quería. Mientras me frotaba la cara, oí un quejido que provenía del suelo. Sasuke se movió, se frotó los ojos y se estiró; entonces, miró a su lado y se incorporó asustado.

—Estoy aquí —dije—. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama y duermes un poco?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, frotándose los ojos una vez más.

—Sí, bien. Bueno, todo lo bien que puedo estar. Me sentiré mejor después de darme una ducha.

Se levantó.

—Solo para que lo sepas, ayer por la noche me arrebataste mi título de locura. No sé cómo te las apañaste, pero no quiero que lo hagas otra vez.

—Bueno, digamos que crecí en ese ambiente, Sasuke. No tiene gran importancia.

Me cogió la barbilla entre las manos y me limpió los restos de rímel de debajo de los ojos con sus pulgares.

—Para mí sí que la tuvo.

—Está bien. No volveré a hacerlo, ¿contento?

—Sí, pero tengo que decirte una cosa, siempre y cuando prometas no alucinar.

—Ay, Dios, ¿qué hice?

—Nada, pero tienes que llamar a Sakura.

—¿Dónde está?

—En Morgan. Discutió con Naruto ayer por la noche.

Me duché a toda prisa y me puse la ropa que Sasuke me había dejado en el lavabo. Cuando salí del baño, Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados en el salón.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —pregunté.

A Naruto se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—Está muy cabreada conmigo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Me enfadé con ella por animarte a beber tanto. Pensaba que acabaríamos teniendo que llevarte al hospital. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y lo siguiente que sé es que estábamos gritándonos. Íbamos borrachos los dos, Hinata. Dije algunas cosas que no puedo retirar. —Sacudió la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

—¿Como qué? —pregunté, enfadada.

—Le llamé unas cuantas cosas de las que no me enorgullezco y después le dije que se fuera.

—¿Dejaste que se marchara borracha? ¿Qué clase de idiota eres? —dije, mientras cogía mi bolso.

—Cálmate, Paloma. Ya se siente lo suficientemente mal —rogó Sasuke.

Encontré por fin el teléfono en mi bolso y marqué el número de Sakura.

—¿Diga? —Su voz sonaba fatal.

—Acabo de enterarme. —Suspiré—. ¿Estás bien?

Caminé pasillo abajo para tener un poco más de privacidad, y solo me volví una vez para lanzar una mirada asesina a Naruto.

—Estoy bien, pero es un gilipollas. —Sus palabras eran duras, pero notaba el dolor en su voz. Sakura, dominaba el arte de esconder sus emociones, y podría habérselas escondido a cualquiera menos a mí.

—Siento no haberme ido contigo.

—Estabas fuera de combate, Hina —observó displicente.

—¿Por qué no vienes a recogerme? Así hablamos.

Oí su respiración al otro lado del teléfono.

—No sé. No me apetece nada verlo.

—Entonces le diré que se quede dentro.

Después de una larga pausa, oí el tintineo de unas llaves de fondo.

—Muy bien. Estaré allí dentro de un minuto.

Entré en el comedor y me eché el bolso al hombro. Los dos chicos me miraron abrir la puerta y esperar a Sakura, y Naruto me miraba de soslayo desde el sofá.

—¿Va a venir?

—No quiere verte, Naruto. Le dije que te quedarías dentro.

Él soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en el cojín.

—Me odia.

—Hablaré con ella. Será mejor que empieces a pensar en una disculpa genial.

Diez minutos después, tocaron dos veces el claxon de un coche y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Cuando llegué al final de las escaleras, Naruto salió corriendo tras de mí hacia el Honda rojo de Sakura y se encorvó para verla a través de la ventanilla. Me detuve en seco y me quedé viendo cómo Sakura lo despreciaba, manteniendo en todo momento la mirada fija en el centro. Bajó la ventanilla; Naruto parecía estar dándole explicaciones y después empezaron a discutir. Volví al interior para darles algo de privacidad.

—¿Paloma? —dijo Sasuke, corriendo escaleras abajo.

—No tiene buena pinta.

—Deja que aclaren las cosas. Entra —pidió entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y llevándome escaleras arriba.

—¿Tan grave fue la discusión? —pregunté.

Él asintió.

—Sí, bastante. Aunque justo ahora están saliendo de su fase de luna de miel, así que lo solucionarán.

—Teniendo en cuenta que nunca has tenido una novia, pareces saber bastante sobre relaciones.

—Tengo cuatro hermanos y un montón de amigos —dijo riéndose para sí.

Naruto irrumpió en tromba en el apartamento y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¡Esa tía es imposible, joder!

Besé a Sasuke en la mejilla.

—Aquí entro yo.

—Buena suerte —dijo Sasuke.

Me senté junto a Sakura, que resopló.

—Ese tío es imposible, joder.

Se me escapó una risita, pero ella me fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo siento —dije, forzándome a dejar de sonreír.

Salimos a dar un paseo en coche y Sakura gritó, lloró y volvió a gritar un poco más.

A veces, empezaba a despotricar como si hablara directamente con Naruto, como si estuviera sentado en mi sitio. Yo permanecía en silencio, dejando que Sakura se desahogara como solo Sakura sabía hacer.

—¡Me llamó irresponsable! ¡A mí! ¡Como si no te conociera! Como si no te hubiera visto sacarle a tu padre cientos de dólares bebiendo el doble de lo que bebiste ayer. ¡Habla sin tener ni puñetera idea! ¡No sabe cómo era tu vida! ¡No sabe lo que yo sé, y actúa como si fuera su hija en lugar de su novia! —Puse mi mano sobre la suya, pero la apartó—. Pensó que tú eras el motivo por el que lo nuestro no funcionaría, y entonces acabó fastidiándolo todo él solito. Y hablando de ti, ¿qué demonios pasó ayer con Gaara?

El repentino cambio de tema me cogió por sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sasuke te organizó esa fiesta, Hina, y tú vas y te enrollas con Gaara. ¡Y te extrañas de ser la comidilla de todo el mundo!

—¡No te embales! Le dije a Gaara que no debíamos hacer eso. ¿Y qué importa si Sasuke me organizó o no la fiesta? ¡No estoy con él!

Sakura no apartaba la mirada del frente y resopló por la nariz.

—Está bien, Saku. Dime qué pasa. ¿Ahora estás enfadada conmigo?

—No, no estoy enfadada contigo. Simplemente, no me gusta andar con idiotas redomados.

Sacudí la cabeza, y después miré por la ventanilla antes de decir algo de lo que me arrepentiría. Sakura siempre había sabido cómo hacerme sentir como una auténtica mierda.

—Pero ¿te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? —me preguntó—. Sasuke ha dejado de pelear. No sale sin ti. No ha llevado a casa a ninguna chica desde aquellas barbies gemelas, todavía no se ha cargado a Gaara, y a ti te preocupa que la gente diga que estás jugando a dos bandas. ¿Sabes por qué lo dice la gente, Hina? ¡Porque es la verdad!

Me volví lentamente hacia ella, intentando lanzarle la mirada más asesina que pude.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Si ahora sales con Gaara, y estás tan feliz —dijo en un tono de burla—, ¿por qué no estás en Morgan?

—Porque perdí la apuesta, ¡ya lo sabes!

—¡Venga ya, Hina! No dejas de hablar de lo perfecto que es Gaara, y tienes esas citas alucinantes con él y os pasáis el tiempo charlando por teléfono, pero después te vas a dormir con Sasuke cada noche. ¿No ves el problema de esta situación? Si realmente te gustara Gaara, tus cosas estarían en Morgan ahora mismo.

Apreté los dientes.

—Sabes que nunca me escaqueo de una apuesta, Saku.

—Lo que yo decía —insistió ella, retorciendo las manos alrededor del volante—. Sasuke es lo que quieres, y Gaara, lo que crees que te conviene.

—Sé que eso es lo que parece, pero…

—Eso es lo que todo el mundo piensa. Así que, si no te gusta cómo habla la gente de ti, cambia de forma de actuar. No es culpa de Sasuke. Ha dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados por ti, y tú recoges la recompensa, mientras Gaara disfruta de los beneficios.

—¡Hace una semana querías que recogiera todas mis cosas y que no dejara que Sasuke volviera a acercárseme nunca más! ¿Y ahora lo defiendes?

—¡Hinata! ¡No lo estoy defendiendo, estúpida! Solo me preocupo por tu bien. ¡Los dos estáis locos el uno por el otro! Y tenéis que tomar alguna decisión al respecto.

—¿Cómo puede siquiera ocurrírsete que debería estar con él? —me lamenté—. ¡Se supone que es mejor mantenerse alejada de gente como él!

Apretó los labios, perdiendo claramente la paciencia.

—Tienes que haberte esforzado mucho para distinguirte de tu padre. ¡Esa es la única razón por la que te estás planteando estar con Gaara! Es completamente opuesto a Hiashi y, sin embargo, crees que Sasuke te va a devolver exactamente al punto del que partías. No es como tu padre, Hina.

—No he dicho que lo fuera, pero me está poniendo en la posición precisa para que siga sus pasos.

—Sasuke no te haría eso. Creo que no valoras lo mucho que significas para él. Si tan solo le dijeras…

—No. No lo dejamos todo atrás para que todo el mundo me mire aquí como lo hacían en Wichita. Centrémonos en el problema que nos apremia. Naruto te está esperando.

—No quiero hablar de Naruto —dijo ella, reduciendo la velocidad para detenerse en un semáforo.

—Está hecho polvo, Saku. Te quiere.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y le tembló el labio inferior.

—Me da igual.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Lo sé —gimoteó ella, apoyándose en mi hombro. Lloró hasta que cambió la luz del semáforo y, entonces, le di un beso en la frente.

—Está verde.

Ella se enderezó y se secó la nariz.

—He sido bastante borde antes con él. No creo que ahora quiera hablar conmigo.

—Claro que sí. Sabía que estabas enfadada.

 _(Sasuke)_

El día no había comenzado con buen pie. Hinata estaba en alguna parte con Sakura; trataba de convencerla de que no abandonara a Naruto y este estaba mordiéndose las uñas en el salón, esperando a que Hinata hiciera un milagro.

Yo había sacado al cachorro una vez, nervioso por si llegaba Sakura en cualquier momento y arruinaba la sorpresa. Aunque le había dado de comer y le puse una toalla para que se acurrucara, no dejaba de gimotear.

La compasión no era mi punto fuerte, pero nadie podía culparle. Ningún ser vivo podía pasárselo bien sentado dentro de una pequeña caja. Por suerte, segundos antes de que regresaran, el pequeño chucho se tranquilizó y se quedó dormido.

—¡Ya están de vuelta! —dijo Naruto levantándose del sofá.

—Vale —le dije y cerré con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Naruto detrás de mí—. Tranquilíza…

Antes de que acabara la frase, Naruto ya había abierto la puerta y bajaba las escaleras corriendo. La puerta de entrada era un lugar perfecto para ver a Hinata sonreírle a Naruto y la efusiva reconciliación de Sakura. Hinata metió las manos en los bolsillos de atrás de su pantalón y caminó hacia el apartamento.

Las nubes de otoño proyectaban una sombra gris sobre todas las cosas, pero la sonrisa de Hinata era como el verano. Con cada paso que daba la acercaba más a mí y hacía que el corazón me latiera con más fuerza.

—Y vivieron felices para siempre —dije, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y puse sus piernas en mi regazo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Paloma?

—Dormir. O descansar… o dormir.

—¿Puedo darte tu regalo primero?

Me dio un empujón en el hombro.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Me has comprado un regalo?

—No es una pulsera de diamantes, pero pensé que te gustaría.

—Me encantará, ya lo sé.

Bajé sus piernas de mi regazo y fui a recoger su regalo. Traté de no sacudir mucho la caja para que el cachorro no se despertase y no hiciera ningún ruido que le diese una pista.

—Shhh, pequeñín. No llores, ¿vale? Pórtate bien.

Coloqué la caja a sus pies y me quedé en cuclillas detrás de ella.

—Date prisa. Quiero que te sorprendas.

—¿Que me dé prisa? —preguntó abriendo la tapa. Se quedó boquiabierta—. ¿Un cachorro? —gritó antes de meter la mano en la caja.

Levantó el cachorro a la altura de su cara tratando de que no se le cayera, porque se movía y estiraba el cuello, desesperado por cubrirle la boca de besos.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Que si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! ¡Me has comprado un cachorro!

—Es un Cairn Terrier. Tuve que conducir tres horas para recogerlo el jueves después de clase.

—Así que cuando dijiste que te ibas con Naruto a llevar su coche al taller…

—Fuimos a por tu regalo —le confirmé asintiendo con la cabeza.

—No para de moverse —dijo riéndose.

—Toda chica de Kansas necesita a su Toto —le dije, tratando de evitar que la pequeña bola de pelo se cayese de su regazo.

—¡Sí que se parece a Toto! Así lo llamaré —dijo y frotó la nariz contra él.

Era feliz y eso me hacía feliz a mí.

—Puedes dejarlo aquí. Yo cuidaré de él por ti cuando vuelvas al Morgan y así me aseguraré de que vendrás de visita cuando se acabe el mes.

—Habría vuelto de todos modos, Sasuke.

—Haría cualquier cosa por esa sonrisa que estás poniendo ahora mismo.

Ante esas palabras, se quedó inmóvil, pero rápidamente volvió a centrar su atención en el perro.

—Creo que necesitas una siestecita, Toto. Sí, sí, ya lo creo.

Asentí, la coloqué en mi regazo y la levanté conmigo mientras me ponía en pie.

—Pues vamos allá.

La llevé a la habitación, aparté las mantas y luego la dejé sobre el colchón. Hacer eso era muy excitante, pero yo estaba demasiado cansado. Estiré la mano sobre ella para cerrar las cortinas y luego caí sobre mi almohada.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo ayer por la noche —dijo ella con la voz ronca y somnolienta—. No tendrías que haber dormido en el suelo del cuarto de baño.

—La de ayer fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Se giró y me lanzó una mirada dubitativa.

—¿Dormir entre el lavabo y la bañera en un suelo frío de baldosas con una idiota que no dejaba de vomitar ha sido una de tus mejores noches? Eso es triste, Sasuke.

—No, fue una de las mejores noches porque me senté a tu lado cuando te encontrabas mal y porque te quedaste dormida en mi regazo. No fue cómodo. No dormí una mierda, pero empecé tu decimonoveno cumpleaños contigo y la verdad es que eres bastante dulce cuando te emborrachas.

—Claro, seguro que entre náusea y náusea estaba encantadora.

La acerqué a mí y acaricié a Toto, que se había acurrucado junto a su cuello.

—Eres la única mujer que sigue siendo increíble con la cabeza metida en el váter. Eso es decir mucho.

—Gracias, Sasuke. Procuraré que no tengas que volver a hacer de canguro.

Me apoyé en la almohada.

—Lo que tú digas. Nadie puede sujetarte el pelo como yo.

Soltó una pequeña risa y cerró los ojos. Aunque estaba muy cansado, me resultaba difícil dejar de mirarla. Llevaba la cara sin maquillar, excepto la delgada piel de debajo de las pestañas inferiores, que estaba todavía un poco manchada de máscara de pestañas. Se removió un poco antes de relajar los hombros.

Pestañeé unas cuantas veces y con cada parpadeo sentía los ojos cada vez más pesados. Me pareció que acababa de quedarme dormido cuando oí el timbre de la puerta.

Hinata ni siquiera se movió.

Se oyeron las voces de dos hombres en el salón, uno de ellos era Naruto. La voz de Sakura sonaba un tanto aguda entre las otras dos, pero ninguno de los tres parecía contento. Quien quiera que fuese no venía a hacer una visita de cortesía.

Se oyeron unas pisadas en el pasillo y a continuación la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Gaara estaba allí de pie en la puerta. Me miró y luego miró a Hinata con la mandíbula tensa.

Sabía lo que estaba pensando y sopesé la idea de explicarle por qué estaba Hinata en mi cama, pero no lo hice. En lugar de eso, me acerqué más a ella y apoyé la mano en su cadera.

—Cierra la puerta cuando hayas acabado de meterte en mis asuntos —le dije y dejé caer la cabeza junto a la de Hinata.

Gaara se marchó sin decir una palabra. No cerró la puerta de mi habitación, pero en cambio usó toda su fuerza para cerrar la puerta principal de un portazo.

Naruto se asomó a mi habitación.

—Mierda, hermano. Esto no va bien.

Ya estaba hecho; no podía cambiar nada de lo sucedido. En ese momento no me importaban las consecuencias, solo quería quedarme allí tumbado junto a Hinata y contemplar la expresión de felicidad de su hermoso rostro. Pero entonces el pánico empezó a apoderarse de mí. Cuando se enterara de lo que yo había hecho, me odiaría.

* * *

 ** _Espero les haya gustado el capitulo_**

 ** _Comenten que les parecio_**


	19. Chapter 19

_La historia es una adaptación del libro Maravilloso Desastre e Inevitable Desastre_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

 _Capitulo 18_

—¡Despierta, Hina! —gritó Sakura, mientras me sacudía.

Toto me lamió la cara.

—¡Estoy despierta! ¡Estoy despierta!

—¡Tenemos clase dentro de media hora!

Salí de la cama de un salto.

—He estado durmiendo durante… ¿catorce horas? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

—¡Métete ya en la ducha! Si no estás lista en diez minutos, me largaré dejándote aquí.

—¡No tengo tiempo de darme una ducha! —dije, mientras me cambiaba la ropa con la que me había quedado dormida.

Sasuke apoyó la cabeza en la mano y se rio.

—Chicas, sois ridículas. Llegar tarde a una clase no es el fin del mundo.

—Lo es para Sakura. No falta a clase y odia llegar tarde —dije, mientras metía la cabeza por la camiseta y me ponía los tejanos.

—Deja que Saku se adelante. Yo te llevo.

Salté sobre un pie y luego sobre el otro.

—Mi bolso está en su coche, Sasuke.

—Como quieras —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, pero no te hagas daño de camino a clase.

Levantó a Toto, sosteniéndolo con un brazo como una pelota pequeña de fútbol americano, y se lo llevó por el pasillo.

Sakura me metió a toda prisa en el coche.

—No puedo creer que te comprara un cachorro —dijo ella, mirando hacia atrás, mientras sacaba el coche de donde lo tenía aparcado.

Sasuke estaba de pie bajo el sol de la mañana, en calzoncillos y descalzo, rodeándose con los brazos por el frío. Observaba cómo Toto olisqueaba un pedacito de hierba y lo guiaba como un padre orgulloso.

—Nunca he tenido perro —dije—. Será una experiencia interesante.

Sakura miró a Sasuke antes de cambiar la marcha del Honda.

—Míralo —dijo ella, meneando la cabeza—: Sasuke Uchiha, el señor Mamá.

—Toto es adorable. Incluso tú acabarás rendida a sus patitas.

—Sabes que no te lo puedes llevar a la residencia, ¿no? Me temo que Sasuke no pensó en ese detalle.

—Sasuke dijo que se lo quedaría en su apartamento.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Por supuesto, Sasuke lo tiene todo pensado. Eso se lo concedo —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras aceleraba.

Resoplé, deslizándome en mi asiento con un minuto de tiempo. Una vez que mi sistema hubo absorbido la adrenalina, la pesadez de mi coma poscumpleaños se adueñó de todo mi cuerpo. Sakura me dio un codazo cuando la clase acabó, y la seguí a la cafetería.

(Sasuke)

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se marcharon corriendo a clase. Paloma apenas tuvo tiempo de hablar conmigo antes de irse, por lo que sus sentimientos sobre todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior no habían quedado muy claros.

Me cepillé los dientes, me vestí y fui a reunirme con Naruto en la cocina.

Estaba sentado en un taburete junto a la barra de desayuno, sorbiendo la leche de la cuchara. Llevaba puesta una sudadera y unos calzoncillos de color rosa que le había comprado Sakura porque pensaba que eran «sexys».

Cogí un vaso del lavavajillas y lo llené de zumo de naranja.

—Según parece, os habéis reconciliado.

Naruto sonrió, casi ebrio de alegría.

—Sí. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho cómo es Sakura en la cama después de una pelea?

Hice una mueca.

—No y, por favor, no lo hagas.

—Pelear con ella es endiabladamente aterrador, pero tentador si nos reconciliamos de esa manera. —Como no respondí, Naruto continuó—: Voy a casarme con esa mujer.

—Sí. Bueno, cuando dejes de comportarte como un marica, debemos ponernos en marcha.

—Cierra la boca, Sasuke. No creas que me he olvidado de lo que está pasando contigo.

Crucé los brazos.

—¿Y qué está pasando conmigo?

—Estás enamorado de Hina.

—Bah, está claro que estabas llenando tu cabeza de mierda para no pensar en Sakura.

—¿Lo estás negando? —Naruto no apartó los ojos de mí y yo traté de mirar a cualquier parte menos a sus ojos.

Después de un minuto, comencé a ponerme nervioso, pero permanecí en silencio.

—¿Quién es el marica ahora?

—Que te jodan.

—Admítelo.

—No.

—¿Que no niegas que estás enamorado de Hina o que no lo admites? Porque de cualquier forma, imbécil, estás enamorado de ella.

—¿Y qué?

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo Naruto. Pateó el taburete hacia atrás y lo empujó hacia donde el suelo de madera se encontraba con la alfombra del salón.

—Yo… solo… Cállate, Naruto—le dije. Apreté los labios.

Naruto no dejó de señalarme mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

—Acabas de admitirlo. Sasuke Uchiha está enamorado. Ahora ya lo he oído todo.

—¡Ponte los pantalones y vámonos!

Naruto se fue riéndose hasta su habitación y yo me quedé mirando fijamente al suelo. Oírselo decir en voz alta a alguien más lo convertía en algo real y no sabía qué hacer.

Menos de cinco minutos después, estaba toqueteando la radio en el Charger mientras Naruto salía del aparcamiento de nuestro complejo de apartamentos.

Naruto parecía estar de muy buen humor mientras se abría paso a través del tráfico y disminuía la velocidad justo lo suficiente para evitar que los peatones cayeran sobre el capó del coche. Finalmente encontró una buena plaza de aparcamiento y nos dirigimos hacia la única clase que compartíamos, Lengua Inglesa II.

La fila superior había sido el nuevo lugar para sentarnos durante las últimas semanas en un intento por librarnos del montón de chicas horrendas que normalmente rodeaban mi mesa.

La profesora Park entró en la clase, colocó sobre su mesa el bolso, el maletín y una taza de café.

—¡Dios! ¡Hace frío! —dijo y se ajustó la chaqueta alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo—. ¿Está todo el mundo aquí? —Levantamos las manos y ella asintió con la cabeza, sin prestar demasiada atención—. Estupendo. Buenas noticias. ¡Examen sorpresa!

Todo el mundo comenzó a quejarse y ella sonrió.

—Sé que aún me queréis. Lápiz y papel, señores, no tengo todo el día.

La sala se llenó del mismo sonido mientras todo el mundo cogía su lápiz y su papel. Escribí mi nombre deprisa en la parte superior del folio y sonreí ante los susurros de pánico de Naruto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Un examen sorpresa de Lengua Inglesa? Es ridículo de cojones —dijo entre dientes.

El examen era bastante fácil y su lectura acababa con otro examen previsto para el final de la semana. En los últimos minutos de clase, un tipo sentado en la fila justo delante de mí se estiró hacia atrás. Lo conocía de clase. Se llamaba Levi, pero eso solo lo sabía porque había escuchado a la profesora Park llamarlo en varias ocasiones. Siempre llevaba su grasiento pelo de color negro peinado hacia atrás, alejado de su cara cubierta de marcas de viruela. Levi no iba nunca a la cafetería ni pertenecía a ninguna fraternidad. Tampoco estaba en el equipo de fútbol y nunca se le veía en una fiesta. Al menos en ninguna de las que yo había estado.

Lo miré y luego volví a atender a la profesora Park, que hablaba de la última visita de su amigo gay preferido.

Miré hacia debajo de nuevo. Aún seguía mirándome fijamente.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le pregunté.

—He oído hablar de la fiesta que disteis en casa de Deidara el fin de semana pasado. Bien jugado.

—¿Eh?

La chica de su derecha, Elizabeth, también se dio la vuelta, agitando su cabello de color castaño. Elizabeth era la novia de uno de mis hermanos de la fraternidad. Los ojos se le iluminaron.

—Sí, lo siento, me perdí el espectáculo.

Naruto se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas de mi discusión con Mare?

Los chicos se echaron a reír.

—No. La fiesta de Hina.

—¿La fiesta de cumpleaños? —pregunté, tratando de averiguar a qué se refería. Habían sucedido varias cosas que podían estar moviendo las aspas del molino de los rumores, pero nada de lo que un tipo cualquiera hubiera podido oír hablar.

Elizabeth comprobó si la profesora Park nos estaba mirando y luego se giró de nuevo.

—Hinata y Gaara.

Otra chica se giró.

—Ah, sí. Oí que Gaara os pilló a la mañana siguiente. ¿Es verdad?

—¿Dónde has oído eso? —pregunté mientras la adrenalina me corría por las venas.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros.

—En todas partes. La gente hablaba de ello en clase esta mañana.

—En la mía también —dijo Levi.

La otra chica asintió con la cabeza.

Elizabeth se giró un poco más y se inclinó hacia donde estaba yo.

—¿Es verdad que ella se enrolló con Gaara en la puerta de la casa de Deidara y luego se fue a casa con vosotros?

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Se está quedando con nosotros en casa.

—No —dijo la chica que estaba sentada junto a Elizabeth—. Gaara y ella estaban besándose en el sofá de Deidara y entonces ella se levantó y se puso a bailar con Sasuke. Gaara se enfadó y ella se marchó con Sasuke… y con Naruto.

—Eso no es lo que yo he oído —dijo Elizabeth, tratando visiblemente de contener su entusiasmo—. Me han dicho que teníais algún tipo de acuerdo entre los tres. ¿De qué se trata, Sasuke?

Levi parecía estar disfrutando de la conversación.

—Yo oí que fue al revés.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, ya irritado por el tono de su voz.

—Que Gaara se quedaba con tus sobras.

Entrecerré los ojos. Quienquiera que fuese ese tipo, sabía más de mí de lo que debería. Me incliné hacia delante.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, idiota.

—Está bien —dijo Naruto, poniendo la mano en mi mesa.

Levi inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y Elizabeth arqueó las cejas antes de darse la vuelta detrás de él.

—Maldito cabrón —gruñí. Miré a Gaara—. Es la hora del almuerzo. Alguien le puede decir algo a Hina. Están contando que los dos estuvimos con ella. Joder. Joder, Naruto. ¿Qué hago?

Naruto inmediatamente comenzó a meter sus cosas en la mochila y yo hice lo mismo.

—Podéis marcharos —dijo la profesora Park—. Largaos y sed unos ciudadanos productivos hoy.

La mochila me rebotaba en la parte baja de la espalda mientras corría a través del campus, directo a la cafetería.

 ** _(Hinata)_**

Naruto se reunió con nosotras en la puerta; inmediatamente me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

—Saku —dijo Naruto, cogiéndola del brazo.

Sasuke corrió hasta donde estábamos nosotros y se llevó las manos a las caderas, resoplando hasta que recuperó el aliento.

—¿Acaso te persigue una turba de mujeres enfadadas? —dije para picarle.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Intentaba pillaros… antes de que… entrarais —dijo él, jadeando.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sakura a Naruto.

—Hay un rumor —empezó a decir Naruto—. Todo el mundo dice que Sasuke se llevó a Hina a casa y…, bueno, los detalles varían, pero en general la situación es bastante mala.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? —exclamé.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿A quién le importa, Hina? La gente lleva especulando sobre Sasuke y tú desde hace semanas. No es la primera vez que alguien os acusa de acostaros.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron.

—¿Qué? —dije—. Hay algo más, ¿no?

Naruto torció el gesto.

—Dicen que te acostaste con Gaara en casa de Deidara, y que luego dejaste que Sasuke… te llevara a casa…, ya me entiendes.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—¡Genial! Entonces, ¿ahora soy la puta de la universidad?

La mirada de Sasuke se oscureció y sus mandíbulas se tensaron.

—Todo esto es culpa mía. Si se tratara de otra persona, no dirían esas cosas de ti.

Entró en la cafetería, con los puños cerrados a ambos lados del cuerpo.

Sakura y Naruto entraron tras él.

—Esperemos que nadie sea tan estúpido como para mencionarle el asunto a Sasuke.

—O a Hina —añadió Naruto.

Sasuke se acomodó a unos cuantos asientos de mí y se quedó meditando sobre su sándwich. Esperaba que me mirara para ofrecerle una sonrisa reconfortante. Sasuke tenía una reputación, pero yo había dejado que Gaara me llevara al pasillo.

Naruto me dio un codazo, mientras yo seguía con la mirada fija en su primo.

—Simplemente se siente mal. Quizá intenta no alimentar el rumor.

—No tienes por qué sentarte ahí, Sasuke. Vamos, ven aquí —dije, dando unas palmaditas sobre la superficie vacía que tenía delante de mí.

—He oído que te lo pasaste genial en tu cumpleaños, Hinata —dijo Sasori, lanzando un trozo de lechuga al plato de Sasuke.

—No empieces, Sasori —le avisó Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido.

Sasori sonrió, levantando sus mofletes redondos y rosáceos.

—He oído que Gaara está furioso. Dijo que pasó por tu apartamento ayer, y que Sasuke y tú seguíais en la cama.

—Estaban durmiendo una siesta, Sasori —replicó con desdén Sakura.

Mis ojos se clavaron en Sasuke.

—¿Gaara fue al apartamento?

Se movió incómodo en su silla.

—Iba a decírtelo.

—¿Cuándo? —le solté yo.

Sasuke se acercó a mi oído.

—Gaara se enteró del rumor y fue a pedirte explicaciones. Intenté detenerlo, pero cruzó el pasillo y… se llevó una idea totalmente equivocada.

Planté los codos en la mesa y me tapé la cara con las manos.

—Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

—Entonces, ¿no llegasteis a mayores? —preguntó Sasori—. Joder, qué asco. La verdad es que pensaba que Hinata era buena para ti, Sasuke.

—Será mejor que lo dejes ya, Sasori —le avisó Naruto.

—Si no piensas acostarte con ella, ¿te importa si lo hago yo? —dijo Sasori, riéndose junto con sus compañeros de equipo.

Me ardía la cara por la vergüenza, pero entonces Sakura me gritó al oído; Sasuke había dado un salto desde su asiento. Se lanzó por encima de la mesa, cogió a Sasori por la garganta con una mano, y le agarró con el puño por la camiseta. Deslizó al chico por encima de la mesa, mientras se oía el ruido de docenas de sillas arrastrándose por el suelo de la gente que se levantaba para mirar. Sasuke le golpeaba una y otra vez en la cara, y su codo se elevaba en el aire antes de asestar cada golpe. Lo único que Sasori podía hacer era taparse la cara con las manos.

Nadie tocó a Sasuke. Estaba fuera de control, y su reputación disuadía a cualquiera de entrometerse. Los jugadores de fútbol americano se agachaban y ponían muecas de dolor mientras observaban cómo atacaban a su compañero sin piedad en el suelo de baldosas.

—¡Sasuke! —grité, mientras rodeaba la mesa.

Cuando estaba a punto de asestarle otro golpe, Sasuke detuvo su puño y, después, soltó la camiseta de Sasori y lo dejó caer al suelo. Jadeaba cuando se volvió a mirarme; nunca lo había visto con un aspecto tan aterrador. Tragué saliva y retrocedí un paso, cuando él me golpeó en el hombro al pasar junto a mí.

Di un paso para seguirlo, pero Sakura me cogió del brazo. Naruto le dio un beso rápido, y después siguió a su primo al exterior.

—Joder —susurró Sakura.

Nos volvimos y vimos a los compañeros de Sasori recogerlo del suelo; no pude evitar estremecerme al ver su cara roja e hinchada. Le sangraba la nariz, y Deidara le dio una servilleta de la mesa.

—¡Ese loco hijo de puta! —gruñó Sasori, sentándose en la silla y tapándose la cara con la mano. Entonces me miró—. Lo siento, Hina, solo estaba bromeando.

No sabía qué responder. Nadie podía explicar qué había pasado más que él.

—Para que lo sepas, no se acostó con ninguno de los dos —dijo Sakura.

—Nunca sabes cuándo cerrar el pico, Sasori —dijo Deidara, asqueado.

Sakura me cogió del brazo.

—Venga, vámonos.

No perdió ni un minuto en meterme en su coche. Cuando lo puso en marcha, la cogí de la muñeca.

—¡Espera! ¿Adónde vamos?

—A casa de Naruto. No quiero que esté a solas con Sasuke. ¿No lo has visto? Ese tío ha perdido totalmente el control.

—Bueno, ¡pues yo tampoco quiero estar cerca de él!

Sakura me miró con incredulidad.

—Obviamente, le pasa algo. ¿No quieres saber qué es?

—Mi instinto de supervivencia prevalece sobre mi curiosidad en este punto, Saku.

—Lo único que lo detuvo fue tu voz, Hina. Te escuchará. Tienes que hablar con él.

Suspiré y le solté la muñeca, dejándome caer sobre el respaldo de mi asiento.

—Está bien, vamos.

 ** _(Sasuke)_**

Me alejé de allí abriéndome paso a empujones a todo aquel que se cruzaba en mi camino. Dos de dos. Primero, me las había arreglado para ayudar a iniciar un rumor sobre la chica de la que estaba enamorado y luego casi la mato de miedo.

La soledad de mi habitación parecía ser el único lugar adecuado para mí. Estaba demasiado avergonzado incluso para buscar el consejo de mi padre. Naruto me alcanzó. Sin decir una palabra, entró en el Charger, se sentó a mi lado y arrancó el motor.

No hablamos mientras conducía hacia el apartamento. La escena que inevitablemente sucedería cuando Hina decidiera venir a casa era algo que mi mente se negaba a procesar.

Naruto dejó el coche en el lugar donde solía aparcarlo, me bajé y subí las escaleras como un zombi. Hina iba a marcharse porque tenía miedo de lo que había visto o, incluso peor, yo tendría que liberarla de su apuesta y dejarla ir, aunque ella no quisiera.

Mi corazón se debatía entre dejar a Hinata sola y decidir que estaba bien perseguirla más veces que a una chica de la fraternidad nada más quedarse sin pareja en el segundo piso de la sede de la fraternidad. Una vez dentro, arrojé la mochila contra la pared y me aseguré de cerrar la puerta de la habitación detrás de mí. Eso no me hacía sentirme mejor; de hecho, patalear como un niño pequeño me recordaba la cantidad de tiempo que le hacía perder a Hinata al perseguirla…, si se podía llamar así.

El estridente zumbido del Honda de Sakura resonó brevemente antes de que apagase el motor. Hinata podría estar con ella. Podría llegar gritando o todo lo contrario. No estaba seguro de qué me haría sentirme peor.

—¿Sasuke? —dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta.

Asentí con la cabeza y luego me senté en el filo de la cama, que se hundió con el peso.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué va a decirte. Podría estar simplemente poniéndote a prueba.

—No se lo conté.

Naruto cerró la puerta. Los árboles de fuera eran de color marrón y estaban comenzando a perder el color que les quedaba. Pronto se quedarían sin hojas. Para cuando hubieran caído las últimas hojas, Hina ya se habría marchado. Maldita sea. Me sentía tan deprimido…

Unos cuantos minutos después, oí otro golpe en la puerta.

—¿Sasuke? Soy yo, abre.

Suspiré.

—Lárgate, Paloma.

La puerta crujió cuando ella la abrió. No me di la vuelta. No podía. Toto estaba detrás de mí y me golpeó la espalda con su pequeña cola al verla.

—¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? —me preguntó.

No sabía cómo contarle la verdad y de todas formas una parte de mí sabía que no me escucharía, así que me quedé mirando por la ventana contando las hojas que caían. Con cada una de ellas que se desprendía y caía al suelo, estábamos un poco más cerca de la desaparición de Hinata de mi vida. Mi propio reloj de arena natural.

Hinata estaba de pie junto a mí, con los brazos cruzados. Esperaba que ella comenzase a gritar o a regañarme de algún modo por lo que había sucedido en la cafetería.

—¿No quieres hablar conmigo de lo que ha pasado?

Ella comenzó a darse la vuelta hacia la puerta y yo suspiré.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando el otro día Deidara empezó a picarme y tú saliste en mi defensa? Bueno…, pues eso es lo que ha pasado. Solo que se me ha ido un poco de las manos.

—Estabas enfadado antes de que Sasori dijera nada —me respondió ella y se sentó junto a mí en la cama.

De inmediato Toto trepó hasta su regazo en busca de atención. Yo ya conocía ese sentimiento. Todas las payasadas, mis estúpidos trucos, todo eso era para tratar de llamar su atención de alguna forma, y ella parecía haberlo olvidado. Incluso mi loco comportamiento.

—Decía en serio lo de antes. Tienes que irte, Paloma. Dios sabe que yo no puedo alejarme de ti.

Me cogió del brazo.

—Tú no quieres que me vaya.

Ella no tenía ni idea de cuánta razón tenía y, al mismo tiempo, de lo equivocada que estaba. Mis sentimientos encontrados me estaban volviendo loco. Estaba enamorado de ella, no me podía imaginar mi vida sin ella; pero, al mismo tiempo, quería lo mejor para ella. Con todo eso en mi mente, la idea de que Hina estuviese con otro se me hacía insoportable. Ninguno de los dos podía ganar y, sin embargo, yo no podía perderla. Ese constante ir y venir me dejaba exhausto. Abracé a Hina y le di un beso en la frente.

—No importa lo mucho que lo intente. Me odiarás cuando todo esté dicho y hecho.

Me envolvió con sus brazos y enlazó los dedos alrededor de la cima de mis hombros.

—Tenemos que ser amigos. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Me había robado mi frase, la que le dije en nuestra primera cita en el Pizza Shack. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde aquello. No estaba seguro de en qué momento comenzaron a complicarse tanto las cosas.

—Paso mucho tiempo mirándote dormir —le expliqué a la vez que la envolvía con ambos brazos—. ¡Siempre pareces estar tan en paz! Yo no tengo ese tipo de paz. Tengo ira y rabia hirviendo dentro de mí, excepto cuando te observo dormir.

»Eso es lo que estaba haciendo cuando Gaara entró. Yo estaba despierto y él entró; simplemente se quedó parado con esa mirada horrorizada en su cara. Sabía lo que pensaba, pero no lo saqué de su error. No se lo expliqué porque quería que pensara que había pasado algo. Ahora todo el mundo piensa que estuviste con los dos la misma noche. Lo siento.

Hina se encogió de hombros.

—Si se cree todo ese cotilleo, es cosa suya.

—Es difícil que piense otra cosa después de vernos juntos en la cama.

—Sabe que estoy instalada en tu casa. Y estaba totalmente vestida, por Dios santo.

Suspiré.

—Probablemente estaba demasiado cabreado para darse cuenta. Sé que te gusta, Paloma. Debería habérselo explicado. Te lo debía.

—No importa.

—¿No estás enfadada? —le pregunté, sorprendido.

—¿Por eso estás tan disgustado? ¿Pensabas que me enfadaría contigo cuando me dijeras la verdad?

—Deberías enfadarte. Si alguien por su cuenta y riesgo hundiera mi reputación, estaría un poco cabreado.

—Pero si a ti te dan igual las reputaciones. ¿Qué ha pasado con el Sasuke al que le importa una mierda lo que piense todo el mundo? —bromeó, dándome un codazo.

—Eso fue antes de que viera la mirada que pusiste cuando oíste lo que todo el mundo decía. No quiero que te hieran por mi culpa.

—Nunca harías nada que me hiriera.

—Antes me cortaría el brazo —susurré.

Apoyé la mejilla contra su pelo. Ella siempre olía tan bien, me hacía sentirme tan bien. Tenerla cerca era como un sedante para mí. Mi cuerpo entero se relajó y de repente me sentí muy cansado, no quería moverme. Nos quedamos allí juntos, sentados, abrazados, su cabeza apoyada en mi cuello, durante el mayor tiempo posible. Nada más allá de ese momento estaba garantizado, así que permanecí allí, en su interior, con mi palomita.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, oí un leve golpe en la puerta.

—¿Hina?

La voz de América sonó muy bajito al otro lado de la puerta de madera.

—Entra, Mare —dije; sabía que probablemente le preocupaba nuestro silencio.

América entró en la habitación con Naruto y sonrió al vernos abrazados.

—Íbamos a salir a comer algo. ¿Os apetece veniros al Pei Wei?

—Uf… ¿Asiático otra vez, Saku? ¿De verdad? —le pregunté.

—Sí, de verdad —dijo ella, que parecía un poco más relajada—. ¿Venís o no, chicos?

—Me muero de hambre —dijo Hina.

—Claro, al final no has comido nada al mediodía —dije con el ceño fruncido. Me puse de pie, levantándola conmigo—. Venga, vamos a que comas algo.

Aún no estaba preparado para apartarme de ella, así que continué con mi brazo alrededor de ella durante todo el trayecto hasta el Pei Wei. A ella no pareció importarle e incluso se apoyó sobre mí en el coche mientras accedía a compartir con ella un menú número cuatro.

En cuanto encontramos un reservado, coloqué mi abrigo junto a Hina y fui al baño. Resultaba extraño que todo el mundo se comportara como si yo no hubiera apaleado a alguien unas horas antes, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Puse las manos bajo el agua y me mojé la cara, mirándome al espejo. El agua goteaba por la nariz y la barbilla. Una vez más, iba a tener que comportarme y aceptar el estado de ánimo falso de todo el mundo. Como si tuviéramos que continuar fingiendo para ayudar a Hina a salir de su pequeña burbuja de ignorancia en la que nadie sentía nada lo suficientemente fuerte y todo estaba dicho y hecho.

 ** _(Hinata)_**

En cuanto Sasuke se fue al lavabo, Sakura se acercó a mí.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Nada —respondí.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Habéis estado en su habitación durante dos horas ¿y no te ha dicho nada?

—Normalmente no lo hace cuando está tan enfadado —dijo Naruto.

—Tiene que haber dicho algo —insistió Sakura.

—Dijo que perdió un poco los estribos por defenderme y que no le dijo la verdad a Gaara cuando estuvo en el apartamento. Eso es todo —dije, mientras corregí el punto de sal y pimienta.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —preguntó Sakura, que estaba sentada más allá.

—Sasuke… —dijo con un suspiro, antes de poner los ojos en blanco—. Olvidadlo.

La expresión de Sakura demostraba terquedad.

—Demonios, no, no puedes simplemente…

Dejó la frase en el aire cuando Sasuke se sentó y pasó el brazo por detrás de mí.

—¡Joder! ¿Todavía no han traído la comida?

Nos reímos y bromeamos hasta que el restaurante cerró; después nos metimos en el coche para volver a casa. Naruto subió las escaleras llevando a Sakura a caballito, pero Sasuke se quedó detrás y me tiró del brazo para que no los siguiera de inmediato. Se quedó observando a nuestros amigos hasta que desaparecieron tras la puerta y entonces me ofreció una sonrisa de pesar.

—Te debo una disculpa por lo de hoy, así que lo siento.

—Ya te has disculpado. Está bien.

—No, me he disculpado por lo de Gaara. No quiero que pienses que soy una especie de psicópata que va por ahí atacando a la gente por cualquier nimiedad —dijo él—, pero te debo una disculpa porque no te defendí por la razón correcta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le apremié.

—Salté porque dijo que quería ser el siguiente de la cola, no porque se estuviera metiendo contigo.

—La simple insinuación de que hay una cola es razón suficiente para que me defiendas, Sasuke.

—A eso voy. Estaba cabreado porque interpreté que quería acostarse contigo.

Después de asimilar lo que Sasuke quería decir, lo cogí por ambos lados de la camiseta y apoyé la frente contra su pecho.

—¿Sabes qué? No me importa —dije, levantando la mirada hacia él—. No me importa lo que diga la gente, o que perdieras los estribos, o que le hicieras una cara nueva a Sasori. Lo último que quiero es tener mala fama, pero estoy cansada de darle explicaciones a todo el mundo sobre nuestra amistad. Se pueden ir todos al diablo.

La mirada de Sasuke se endulzó, y las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia arriba.

—¿Nuestra amistad? A veces me pregunto si alguna vez me escuchas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Entremos. Estoy cansado.

Asentí, y me sujetó contra él hasta que entramos en el apartamento. Sakura y Naruto ya se habían encerrado en su dormitorio, y yo entré y salí de la ducha. Sasuke se quedó sentado con Toto fuera mientras me ponía el pijama y, al cabo de media hora, ambos estábamos en la cama.

Apoyé la cabeza en el brazo, y solté una larga y relajante bocanada de aire.

—Solo quedan dos semanas. ¿Qué te inventarás para cuando tenga que volver a Morgan?

—No lo sé —respondió.

Podía ver su ceño fruncido, incluso en la oscuridad.

—Oye. —Le acaricié el brazo—. Era una broma.

Me quedé observándolo durante un buen rato, respirando, parpadeando e intentando relajarme. Dio unas cuantas vueltas y después me miró.

—¿Confías en mí, Paloma?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Ven aquí —dijo, acercándome a él.

Estuve tensa durante unos segundos antes de relajar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Al margen de lo que le pasara, me necesitaba cerca, y no habría podido negarme aunque hubiera querido. Allí, tumbada a su lado, me sentía bien.

* * *

 ** _Espero les haya gustado el capitulo perdon por tardar mucho_**

 ** _comenten que les parecio_**

 ** _y gracias a las personitas que me han dejado comentario las quiero_**


End file.
